Mientras pasan las horas
by Ana-List
Summary: Secuela de "Lo que pasa en Las Vegas…" No es tarea fácil poner en orden tu vida mientras un asesino amenaza a tu jefe, toda la oficina especula sobre por qué pasas tanto tiempo en el despacho de Rossi e intentas no patear el trasero de Strauss. Visión de lo que no vimos en la quinta temporada. CM Family.
1. Luz que agoniza (5x01)

**N/A**: Ante todo recomiendo leer "Lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas". Porque tiene romance, amistad, dos casos originales y mucho humor. Vale, también algo de drama, pero eso es culpa de los guionistas, ya que sigo la línea de acción de la cuarta temporada. Es importante porque este fic es una continuación y voy a hacer alusiones a momentos que suceden en la primera parte.

Pero si preferís empezar desde aquí, os hago un resumen rápido: _Durante el caso de Riley Jetkins en Las Vegas (cuarta temporada) Emily y Hotch se acercan más de la cuenta y se empieza a forjar una confianza que traspasa las barreras profesionales que tanto se esfuerza por mantener Hotch. A partir de ahí suceden muchas cosas y se empiezan a ver los sentimientos de Aaron al respecto. Al final lo dejan al margen y justo después de una recaída aparece un viejo enemigo._

¿Qué eso no os dice nada? Pues ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. Dicho esto, gracias por leer.

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes criminales y el hilo conductor de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Luz que agoniza**

Emily empezaba a estar preocupada. Ver a Hotch tan derrotado por el caso de Canadá le había provocado un nudo en el estómago. Nunca le había visto tan afligido, tan vulnerable. Además se habían besado y le había confesado que la necesitaba. En aquel momento le hubiera gustado saltar en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaría bien, que nunca se iría de su lado. Le hubiera gustado besarle y haber hecho el amor con él. Pero no habría sido lo correcto. Si juegas con fuego te acabas quemando y ya que habían tomado una decisión, no podían echarse atrás, y mucho menos en un momento de debilidad como el que había tenido. Tendrían que hablarlo con calma, cuando ambos estuvieran serenos.

Seguramente Hotch se sentiría traicionado al negarle lo que anhelaba en aquel momento, pero se le pasaría. Si lo hubiesen hecho si se habrían arrepentido. Ambos.

Pero desde que leyó el mensaje de texto en el móvil, ofreciéndole una disculpa, no había tenido noticias de él. Hotch nunca llegaba tarde. Estaban en un caso de última hora y JJ decía que no cogía el teléfono. Entonces una terrible sensación se apoderó de ella. _"No tenía que haberle dejado…" _¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si ese leve ataque de ansiedad se había convertido en algo más grave? ¿Y si había tenido un accidente? Eso no podía ser, se habrían enterado.

Estaban en casa del . El SUDES había asesinado a dos hombres y le había mandado un mensaje bastante personal, amenazando la vida de su hijo. Estuvieron hablando con él, dándole pautas sobre lo que tenían que hacer y pidiéndole los historiales de sus pacientes. JJ se alejó para llamar a García y ella la siguió.

-JJ ¿Sabes algo de Hotch? –Tenía un mal presentimiento. Algo no estaba bien.

-No, nada. –Emily suspiró.

-Es raro, ¿Verdad?

-Pues sí. –Pudo notar que ella también estaba preocupada.

Para colmo, el hijo de Barton, Jeffrey, se había escapado al colegio, con lo cual solo Reid y ella se quedaron junto al Doctor repasando los historiales que había sacado García. Tenían solo cinco horas para revisar una lista demasiado larga y ni si quiera podía dejar de pensar en Hotch.

-Hay demasiados historiales que examinar en tan poco tiempo. Podría ir a buscar a Hotch, estaría de vuelta en media hora. –Era cierto, su apartamento estaba cerca de ahí. No solo necesitaban ayuda con ese caso, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Intentó no pensar en nada en el coche y no tardó en llegar a casa de Hotch. Vio su coche aparcado, subió hasta su piso y llamó a la puerta.

-Hotch, abre, soy Emily. –Nada. Nadie contestó al otro lado. Suspiró frustrada y cogió su teléfono para llamarle. El móvil de Hotch si sonó al otro lado. Entonces se temió lo peor. Comprobó la puerta y se percató de que estaba abierta, luego irrumpió en el apartamento con su arma en alto. Vio las llaves y el maletín, un agujero en la pared y lo que más la asustó: un charco de sangre que empañaba la moqueta. El miedo la invadió, pero respiró hondo e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. No podía venirse abajo ahora, tenía que descubrir lo que estaba pasando. Llamó a García para que mandara a la policía y para que le buscaran y luego a Reid para contarle lo que pasaba. Revisó la escena y apuntó todo lo que vio: signos de forcejeo, la mancha en el suelo, la página que faltaba en la agenda de Hotch… El FBI no tardó en llegar y examinar la habitación. García volvió a llamarla tiempo después.

-Dime García.

-Escucha, he llamado a los hospitales para saber si habían ingresado a Hotch en uno de ellos.

-Sí, ¿Y? –Preguntó rogando porque estuviera vivo.

-No aparece como paciente, pero en el Hospital Saint Sebastian me han dicho que el Agente Derek Morgan del FBI dejó a una persona sin identificar.

-Eso no tiene sentido.

-Ya… ¿Ha podido haber una confusión con los carnets? –Los carnets… Morgan… Hotch… Todo cobró sentido.

-¡La Parca! –Eso era realmente malo. –Foyet le quitó el carnet a Morgan.

Le volvió a pedir el nombre del hospital a García y le dijo que la llamaría desde allí. Corrió como una loca hasta llegar al Saint Sebastian.

-Estoy buscando al paciente que dejó anoche un Agente Federal llamado Derek Morgan. –Dijo agitada enseñando su placa.

-Espere un momento. –La enfermera cogió el teléfono y poco después la acompañó a donde se encontraba Hotch. Ahí le vio, tumbado en la cama, respirando con calma, dormido. Emily sintió una paz que nunca antes había sentido y suspiró aliviada. –La doctora vendrá en seguida a explicarle.

-Gracias. –Respondió con amabilidad. Se acercó a Hotch tragando saliva y acarició su mano con delicadeza. La doctora no tardó en llegar. Nueve puñaladas, aunque las arterias principales no estaban dañadas. Era un milagro que estuviese vivo… No… No era un milagro, era lo que Foyet había querido. Ese malnacido sabía perfectamente como apuñalar a alguien repetidas veces sin que muriera.

Se quedó a su lado mirándole, sentía que las lágrimas querían acudir a sus ojos pero no las dejó. No podía llorar, no ahora. Miró el historial de Hotch y entonces vio las mismas iniciales que había dejado el SUDES en las escenas de los dos crímenes: L.C. Preguntó a la doctora y llamó inmediatamente a Reid para decirle que significaba que el paciente tenía hijos. Rossi no tardó en llamarla y le contó lo que había pasado. Por su parte, Reid había recibido un disparo en la pierna protegiendo a Barton y habían detenido al SUDES.

Morgan, JJ y Rossi entraron en el hospital y hablaron un momento hasta que la doctora les avisó de que Hotch estaba despertando. Emily se acercó y al verle abrir los ojos sintió una sensación extraña.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Su voz sonaba apagada.

-En el Hospital. –Le respondió Rossi.

-¿Cómo he llegado?

-Foyet te trajo. –Respondió Morgan.

-¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó? –Pregunta ella. Hotch pareció recordar algo.

-¿Se llevó algo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-La Parca siempre se lleva algo de las víctimas. ¿Qué se llevó? –Emily pensó.

-En tu agenda de teléfonos únicamente faltaba una página, la de la letra B. –La miró por un momento. Parecía tranquilo, como si no le hubieran apuñalado nueve veces, como si no hubiera sido brutalmente atacado por un asesino en serie.

-¿Y qué dejó él? –Miró a Rossi preocupada.

-No lo sé…

-Siempre les deja algo a sus víctimas. –Nadie conocía tan bien a Foyet como Hotch.

-Eché un vistazo por la casa pero no vi nada que me pareciera raro.

-¿Dónde está mi ropa? –Emily alcanzó la bolsa examinando la camisa cubierta de sangre, mientras Hotch comprobaba la placa de Morgan y descubría algo. Suspiró sabiendo lo que pasaba. Emily se asomó y vio que era una fotografía.

-De soltera Haley se apellidaba Brooks. –Compartió una mirada temerosa con Rossi. –La había puesto en la B por si alguna vez me quitaban la agenda. Sabe dónde viven.

-Vamos. –Dijo Rossi. Todos salieron rápidamente de la habitación. –Morgan, llama a García para que manden una unidad especial. JJ intenta contactar con Haley. –Se volvió hacia ella. –Emily, quédate con Aaron. –Asintió y les vio salir corriendo. Miró hacia Hotch, que sostenía la foto en su mano y se sentó junto a él rezando internamente porque estuvieran bien. De repente su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y se acercó a él preocupada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó la doctora.

-No lo sé. –La doctora la hizo salir.

Se sentía impotente al verle así. Esperó unos minutos, ansiosa, deseando que Jack y Haley estuvieran a salvo. Hotch no se merecía perderles, ninguna persona se merecía que le arrebatasen a su familia. Unos minutos después su móvil sonó y JJ le anunció que estaban bien.

-Están a salvo. –Le dijo a Hotch, viendo como su expresión se relajaba. Al poco tiempo se pudo sentar. Parecía más despierto.

-¿Estuviste en mi casa? –Emily asintió cruzada de brazos. -¿Cómo consiguió entrar? –Estaba tranquilo, tratando de entenderlo todo.

-No estoy segura. –Hotch suspiró. -¿Te apetece hablar de lo que pasó?

-No lo sé, después de la primera puñalada no recuerdo nada. –Haley apareció por la puerta y al verla, Emily acarició el brazo de la rubia gentilmente, intentado darle fuerzas y dejándoles solos.

No conocía mucho a Haley, solo la había visto en un par de ocasiones que habían ido a tomar unas copas y Hotch la había llevado. Era una mujer agradable, habían congeniado y se llevaban bien, aunque no tenían mucho en común, salvo una cosa: Hotch. Sentía pena porque se hubiera separado de él, se notaba que se querían pero que el trabajo se había interpuesto entre ellos. De todas maneras eso no era asunto suyo.

Emily pensó en la entereza que estaba mostrando Hotch. No había rastro de la debilidad que vio en sus ojos la noche anterior. Pese a la situación y a verse obligado a estar lejos de su hijo, parecía lleno de determinación. Había notado un cambio en su mirada.

Se acercó a Morgan y pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. JJ llegó con el U.S. Marshal que protegería a Haley y Jack. Estos se acercaron y Morgan se agachó a la altura del niño.

-Jack… Serán unas vacaciones cortas. –Luego acarició su cabeza con ternura.

-Aaron se va a sentir muy solo. –Dijo Haley con tristeza. –Cuidadle.

-Lo haremos. –Contestó Emily intentando darle confianza. No podía imaginar por lo que estaría pasando.

-Adiós. –Dijo despidiéndose, compartiendo una mirada cómplice con ella.

-Hasta pronto. –Contestó JJ dándole un abrazo.

Desde el pasillo, Emily vio al lado de Morgan como Haley y Jack subían al coche. JJ se acercó diciéndoles que Reid estaba bien.

-Llevará muletas durante un tiempo, pero dice que lo de dar patadas a las puertas es cosa de Morgan. –Emily sonrió por primera vez ese día, sin embargo, Morgan permanecía serio.

-Que Foyet te quitase la cartera no tiene que ver con esto, pero le gustaría que te torturases por ello.

-Ya lo sé. Foyet desea controlar a los demás. Quería que me hundiese y ahora quiere hundir a Hotch.

-Exacto. Es su plan y lo vamos a frustrar. –Dijo convencida viendo como Jack y Haley se marchaban. No permitiría que Hotch perdiera lo más importante en su vida. No le dejarían solo. Le ayudarían hasta encontrar a Foyet, volvería con su familia y sonreiría de nuevo.

Entonces se dio cuenta… La angustia que la invadió cuando no aparecía, el miedo que había sentido al entrar en su apartamento, la paz que sintió al descubrir que seguía con vida y la fuerza que encogió su corazón al verle despertar. Giró sobre sus pasos y se sentó abatida en la sala, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared y mirando hacia arriba.

-Mierda… -Susurró. Se había enamorado de Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

**N/A**: Voy a mezclar los puntos de vista de Emily y Hotch a lo largo del fic, igual que hice la vez anterior, pero es cierto que mientras en la otra prevalecía el punto de vista de Hotch, en esta continuación será el de Prentiss. Más que nada por no deprimiros. Este capítulo es más bien de transición y lo cierto es que es el que menos me gusta del fic... La semana que viene más y mejor.


	2. Pequeñas mentiras sin importancia (5x01)

_**N/A**_: En primer lugar muchas gracias por leer y por animarme con vuestros comentarios. Este capítulo se lo dedico a Tyler F-Z, el ejemplo perfecto de que no hace falta estar registrado en FF para comentar una historia. Gracias por tus reviews y por tu fidelidad, y espero que este capítulo te saque alguna sonrisa más que el anterior. La acción se sitúa tras el 5x01, durante el mes en el que Hotch se está recuperando del ataque de Foyet. Hay menciones a momentos de los capítulos 6:A propósito de Henry, 20: Hunger y 21: Sentido y Sensibilidad, de Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Pequeñas mentiras sin importancia**

Hotch permaneció unos días en el hospital. La unidad tenía que seguir con su trabajo y Rossi asumió el mando del equipo. Todos estaban preocupados por Hotch y Reid estaba de baja por su herida en la pierna, aunque no tardaría en volver. La oficina no era lo mismo sin ellos. Emily miraba el despacho de su jefe desde su asiento pensando en lo solo que debería sentirse en ese momento.

-¿Le echas de menos, verdad? –Dio un respingo al oír la voz de Rossi a su lado. Tenía una habilidad especial para aparecer en esos momentos sin hacer ningún ruido.

-¡Dios Rossi! ¿Eres una especie de ninja o qué? –Se quejó.

-Es una de mis muchas habilidades.

-Pues deja de usarla conmigo… -Dijo amenazante. Dave sonrió.

-Me produce demasiada diversión como para dejar de hacerlo. –Se acercó mirándola. –Además, esta vez hice ruido, pero estabas tan absorta en tus pensamientos que no oíste cuando te llamé. –Emily le miró con desconfianza. -¿Qué pensabas?

-Me preocupa Hotch, como a todos. –Admitió sin más.

-Ya… -Dave era el único que le había visitado por expresa petición de Hotch. -¿Te molesta que no quiera que le visitéis? –El equipo había estado con él los dos primeros días pero dejó claro que prefería que fueran a trabajar y le dejasen descansar. Rossi era el único que le visitaba desde entonces.

-No me molesta. –Dijo con algo de tristeza. –Yo haría lo mismo. Pero me preocupa que se empeñe en alejarnos.

-Mañana le darán el alta. Quizás estaría bien que te pasaras luego a recordárselo. –Sugirió. –Pensaba mandar a García pero después del otro día cuando se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, no creo que sea lo más sensato…

-No creo que sea buena idea. Él dejó claro que prefería no recibir visitas…

-Ya lo sé, pero también necesita saber que estamos ahí y creo que a ti te hará caso. –Emily le interrogó con la mirada. –Tú le encontraste y tu determinación le dará fuerza. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera él te gana en terquedad.

-¡Oye! –Le advirtió ofendida.

-Sabes que estoy en lo cierto. –Dijo dirigiéndose a su despacho. –Además, la comida del hospital es horrible y seguro que un buen dulce le viene bien.

Emily captó el doble sentido de sus palabras y pensó en si debía hacer caso a su amigo. Seguramente a Hotch no le sentaría bien de primeras su visita, pero tenía ganas de verle y de darle su confianza.

-Rossi. –Le llamó cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su despacho, acercándose a la barandilla desde la parte de debajo de la pasarela. –Morgan me gana en terquedad y lo sabes. –El hombre se apoyó en la barandilla inclinándose para decirle algo.

-Pero tú eres más gentil. –Dijo curvando ligeramente sus labios.

-Está bien. Escucharé tu consejo. –Dijo recogiendo sus cosas. –Mi madre siempre decía que había que hacerle caso a tus mayores. –Comentó con una mirada traviesa.

-Muy graciosa. –Contestó haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

* * *

Emily fue al hospital como le había aconsejado su amigo y se encontró a Hotch en bata, de pie, mirando por la ventana. En la mesa vio una bandeja de comida sin apenas tocar y un periódico. Un par de informes descansaban sobre su cama y algo le decía que no eran médicos. Tocó educadamente la puerta abierta para pedir permiso. Hotch giró su rostro reparando en ella, torciendo sus cejas en clara señal de desaprobación. Estaba más delgado y pálido, y unas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos castaños.

-Hey. –Dijo a modo de saludo_. "Genial, Emily, ¿no se te ha ocurrido nada mejor que eso? Un hola, tal vez…"_

-Hola. –Saludó secamente volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien. –Se hizo una pausa tensa en la que Emily estuvo a punto de saltar por la ventana al no saber qué decir.

-Te traje esto. –Dijo mostrándole un paquete y dejándolo desinteresadamente en la mesa. –Los bombones son muy típicos y supuse que estarías harto de la comida del hospital. Puedes comerlos, pregunté a la enfermera y me dio el visto bueno. Creo que está dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de que comas algo. –Hotch volvió a mirarla.

-Gracias. –Emily simplemente asintió con una suave sonrisa. –Le dije a Dave que prefería no recibir visitas. –Dijo secamente.

-Fue él quien me aconsejó que viniera. –Hotch asintió como si se lo esperara. –Aunque no se tomó tan bien que le dijera que vendría porque mi madre me enseñó a hacer caso a mis mayores. –Bromeó para aliviar la tensión, aunque sin éxito. Se acercó hasta la ventana. –Hotch… Le encontraremos. Lo sé.

-¿Cuándo? –Preguntó con sorprendente apatía. -¿Cuándo Jack vaya al instituto? ¿Cuándo se gradúe? ¿Cuándo ya no se acuerde de mí? –Sus palabras eran duras pero una máscara de frialdad cubría su rostro. Sus ojos la asustaron, parecían carentes de vida. –Tú haces perfiles, no te engañes, sabemos cómo actúa Foyet y lo que quiere. –Finalizó sentándose en la cama.

Prentiss recordó la conversación que tuvieron cuando descubrieron la implicación del padre de Reid en el caso de Riley Jetkins."_Ningún padre debería abandonar a un hijo…" _había dicho Hotch con tristeza. Ella intercedió: "_A menos que sea para protegerle". _La ironía era cruel.

-Esto es lo que quiere, que te atormentes y te alejes de nosotros. Lo que él no sabe es que no pararemos hasta dar con él y que no te dejaremos solo. –Le dijo con optimismo y confianza. –Le encontraremos y volverás con tu familia. –Hotch le mantuvo la mirada, pero esta vez ella no la apartó. Tenía claro que le atraparían y supo que él notó su determinación. Por primera vez ganó ese duelo, convirtiéndose en una de las pocas ocasiones en las que lo había logrado.

-Estás diferente. –Emily le miró confundida. Claro que estaba diferente, se había percatado de sus sentimientos, pero eso solo lo sabía ella. Encontró el momento perfecto para suavizar la conversación.

-En verano el flequillo es realmente fastidioso. –Pudo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en el rostro de Hotchner. Quiso sentarse en la cama junto a él y cogerle de la mano para decirle que esta vez no se iría, pero no tuvo valor.

-¿Qué tal lleva Dave lo de volver a ser jefe? –Emily lo pensó un momento.

-Lo lleva bien, aunque no creo que supere a su antecesor. –Respondió regalándole una sonrisa amable. –Y hablando del rey de Roma, será mejor que vuelva y le eche una mano con el papeleo. Come un poco, anda. –Dijo alcanzándole su obsequio. Hotch lo tomó entre sus manos. –Tienes que cuidarte. –Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Tallarines? –Dijo Hotch suavizando su semblante al descubrir lo que había en el paquete.

-Los mejores de DC. –Declaró devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Nos vemos pronto, hasta entonces cuídate.

-Lo haré. Hasta pronto.

* * *

Emily volvió a la central para acabar su trabajo, pasándose por el despacho de Rossi.

-Qué poco has tardado. –Comentó mirándose el reloj para comprobar la hora. -¿Qué tal fue?

-No le vi muy ilusionado con mi visita, pero al menos no me ha lanzado la bandeja de la comida a la cabeza. –Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rossi.

-¿Hablasteis? –Preguntó curioso.

-En realidad muy poco, pero le hice saber lo que debía saber. Le vi más delgado y pálido, espero que se cuide mejor…

-Me encargaré de recordárselo mañana. –Emily se quedó pensando en lo mal que le había visto y en las ganas que había tenido de abrazarle. Recordó sus palabras y su semblante frío, sus ojos vacíos, carentes de emoción. –Creo que deberías saber algo. –Ella le interrogó con la mirada. –Foyet le ofreció un trato cuando estuvimos en Boston y Hotch lo rechazó. –Emily abrió los ojos ante su declaración. Eso no lo sabía. Al acabar el caso de La Parca, Hotch se encargó de todo y ni él ni Morgan volvieron a hablar del tema, con lo que ese detalle nunca le fue mencionado.

-¿Un trato? –Preguntó temerosa.

-El mismo trato que aceptó Shaunessy. –La realidad la golpeó con fuerza. Seguramente se culparía por ello. Aunque era Hotch, más que culparse se torturaría con la idea. Emily se levantó paseando por el despacho de Rossi bajo su atenta mirada.

-Pero tenía que rechazarlo. No podía aceptarlo. –Decía en voz alta.

-Lo sé y él lo sabe. Créeme, le monté un numerito para hacérselo entender. –Se sentía tan alterada e impotente que toda la seguridad que había demostrado hasta ahora se vino abajo.

-Pero ahora que Foyet le ha separado de su familia él se torturará con la idea de que todo ha pasado por no aceptar ese trato, por mucho de que la culpa sea únicamente de ese hijo de puta. –Rossi pareció sorprendido por su reacción.

-Tranquila, Emily. –Dijo agarrándola de los hombros y mirándola de cerca. –Nosotros no podemos flaquear, tenemos que darle fuerzas. Aaron ya tenía asumido que no podía hacer otra cosa que rechazar ese trato, hizo lo correcto. Lo que ha pasado desde entonces no ha sido por su culpa, ha sido por la de Foyet.

-¿No se culpará a sí mismo?

-Ya me he encargado de que no lo haga. –Emily asintió más tranquila.

-Lo siento. –Dijo avergonzada por ese momento de debilidad.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Es normal que te preocupes. –Dijo acariciándola el brazo. –Me encantaría obsequiarte con mi conversación durante toda la tarde, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer… -Emily le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

-Ya me voy. Gracias por obsequiarme con tu conversación. –Repitió divertida saliendo por la puerta. Unos segundos después volvió a entrar. –Una última cosa… Deberíamos retirar la moqueta ensangrentada y arreglar el agujero en la pared antes de que vuelva a casa. –Dave ladeó la cabeza, no había pensado en eso.

-Eres muy atenta. –Comentó recogiendo sus papeles. –Mañana le darán el alta, así que tenemos poco tiempo.

-¿Y todo el trabajo que tenías?

-Eso puede esperar, querida. –Ambos se dirigieron junto con Morgan y García al apartamento y se encargaron de acondicionarlo para que Hotch se sintiera medianamente cómodo al volver a casa. Era lo mínimo que podían hacer.

* * *

Los días pasaron y no volvió a ver a Hotch, aunque se pasaba la mitad del tiempo pensando en él. García le preguntaba todos los días a Rossi cómo estaba su jefe e insistía en que si necesitaba algo ella lo conseguiría. Foyet no había dejado ninguna pista para seguir, así que el optimismo inicial se convirtió en frustración con el paso de los días. Emily se sentía impotente y el ambiente en el trabajo era más tenso que de costumbre. Notaba la preocupación de JJ y García y la inquietud de Morgan, que estaba visiblemente afectado y apenas bromeaba. Rossi hacía lo que podía para mantener un buen ambiente, pero estaba claro que todos estaban preocupados y echaban de menos a líder de la Unidad.

-Buenos días. –Saludó a David una mañana entrando en su despacho. –Ahora estoy libre. ¿Necesitas que te eche una mano con algún caso? –Rossi sonrió.

-Hotch está bien. Le visito todos los días, está comiendo mejor y se siente más seguro en casa desde que instaló la alarma.

-¿Tan evidente soy?

-Más de lo que piensas. –Dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Vaya… -Reconoció frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Alguien tocó la puerta abierta del despacho y al girarse vio de quien se trataba. Hubiera preferido que fuese un mapache encolerizado escupiendo ácido por la boca...

-Agente Prentiss, Agente Rossi. –Dijo a modo de saludo.

-Señora. –Saludó cordial. A Emily se le daba bien mentir, podría decirse que era una experta en ello, pero cuando se trataba de Strauss algo le decía que no ponía el suficiente empeño en disimular su desagrado.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Erin? –Preguntó Rossi. Antes de que a Emily le diera tiempo a moverse para salir, la jefa de sección intervino.

-Tranquila, puedes quedarte. –Emily asintió con educación, aunque extrañada por su actitud. –Venía a preguntar por el estado de Aaron. _–"Hasta su nombre queda mal en tus labios, bruja"_ Seguro que Morgan se hubiera reído con ganas ante ese pensamiento.

-Recuperándose de sus heridas.

-¿De las físicas o de las mentales? –Emily no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Seguro que se aprovecharía de la situación. Esa mujer podía llegar a ser muy ruin.

-El cuerpo cicatriza antes que la mente. _–"Perfecto. Seguro que eso ayuda, Dave…" _

-El Agente Hotchner ha pedido un mes de permiso…

-¿Un mes? –Preguntó Emily perpleja. Le parecía muy poco tiempo… Se autorreprendió por hablar, no estaban ayudando mucho a Hotch frente a Strauss.

-¿Le parece poco tiempo?

-No, señora. –Intentó recular. –Cuanto antes vuelva, mejor. El equipo le necesita y él nos necesita más que nunca.

-Prentiss tiene razón. –Intervino Dave con media sonrisa.

-¿De verdad estáis seguros de que cuando se reincorpore sus secuelas psicológicas no darán problemas al trabajo de la Unidad? –Prentiss y Rossi se miraron.

-Parece que estás buscando una excusa para quitarle el mando. –Sugirió Rossi con astucia.

-No lo hago. Simplemente quiero ser precavida. Llegado el día, me encargaré de que le hagan las pruebas psicológicas pertinentes. –Emily sonrió escéptica. Aunque estuviera mal, Hotch pasaría esas pruebas. Ellos las elaboraban y sabían cómo eludir las preguntas clave_. "Tonta del culo…"_ –Pero me preocupa que como líder del equipo no esté a la altura. –Emily se cruzó de brazos para evitar estrangular a esa odiosa mujer que ponía en duda la capacidad de Hotch como líder.

-Confío plenamente en Hotch como líder de este equipo. –Sentenció Rossi. –No obstante, veo conveniente que le hagas las pruebas psicológicas pertinentes antes de que se reincorpore. –Emily sonrió ante la astucia de su amigo. Strauss se giró y la pilló, borrando su sonrisa en una décima de segundo.

-El informe dice que fue la Agente Prentiss quien encontró al Agente Hotchner. –A Emily le pareció notar un deje de maldad en su mirada.

-Con la ayuda de Penélope García, Señora. –Intervino ella.

-Pero fuiste tú quien acudió primero a la escena del crimen. ¿No es así?

-Sí, Señora. –Strauss la instó a continuar. –Estábamos en un caso y Hotch no aparecía ni contestaba al teléfono. Pensábamos que se había dormido, ya que en teoría ese día no teníamos que trabajar. Al encontrarnos con tantos historiales por revisar en tan poco tiempo nos vimos apurados y decidí ir a buscarle para que nos ayudase.

-¿Vio mejor perder el tiempo en buscarle que trabajar en el caso? –Esa pregunta era estúpida. A Prentiss le entraron ganas de patear su molesto culo.

-Mi planteamiento era invertir media hora en buscarle mientras el Doctor Reid empezaba con el papeleo. Luego seríamos tres personas revisando los informes.

-¿Y cómo supiste dónde vivía? –La pregunta la pilló desprevenida.

-¡Diablos, Erin! Deja de interrogarla. –Se quejó Dave salvándola de una comprometida situación. En realidad podría haber dicho que la dirección se la dio García, pero estaba segura de que le pillaría de alguna forma en la mentira y lo usaría contra ella. –Yo mismo la mandé una vez a que lo acompañara porque no se sentía bien tras recibir un golpe en un accidente de tráfico. Y de todas maneras, somos amigos, todos hemos visitado alguna vez a otro de nuestros compañeros. ¿Qué hay de raro?

-Nada. –Dijo desistiendo de su innecesario interrogatorio. –Mantenme al tanto de la evolución de Aaron. _–"Cómo le vuelvas a llamar Aaron te arranco esa peluca que llevas en tu hueca cabeza…" _Strauss podía llegar a sacar lo peor que llevaba dentro. Se despidió dejándoles solos.

-¿Has visto eso? –Dijo de mala gana señalando en dirección a la puerta. -¿Nunca se va a poner de su parte, aunque esté pasando por el peor momento de su vida?

-Erin es muy testaruda y tiene a Hotch entre ceja y ceja.

-Hotch tiene demasiado encima como para tener que lidiar con… la arrogancia y las ambiciones de esa… –Rossi la miró confundido y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Un momento… -Dijo haciendo un gesto para detener el insulto que tenía en mente. -¿Tú le quieres? –Susurró. Más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

-¿Qué? –Rossi se levantó rápidamente y cerró la puerta.

-¡A Aaron! –Dijo en tono bajo para que no se les escuchara desde fuera.

-¿A qué Aaron? –Emily negó sin entender, para poco después darse cuenta de lo que había dicho su amigo. Rossi bufó.

-Al único que conocemos.

-¡Ni hablar! –Exclamó con la expresión desencajada.

-Creía que solo era atracción, no sabía que era algo más fuerte. –Parecía ligeramente emocionado ante la idea. Ahora lo que menos falta le hacía a Emily era que alguien descubriera sus sentimientos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Oh, vamos niña! Los demás a lo mejor no se han dado cuenta, pero no podéis burlar a mi experimentado olfato.

-Quizás tu experimentado olfato esté atrofiado o te estés haciendo viejo. –Comentó sarcásticamente. -¿Te has planteado la jubilación?

-Así que es cierto… _-"Vale, ponerse a la defensiva es la peor estrategia"._

-¡Espera! ¡Para el carro! –Dijo tratando de razonar con él y bajando el tono. –¿De verdad crees que siento algo por Hotch?

-No lo creo, lo sé. –Emily se echó a reír.

-Por favor, Dave. Lo único que siento por Hotch es admiración, respeto y una buena amistad. ¿En serio pensabas que me involucraría sentimentalmente con alguien del trabajo? Es más… ¿Con mi jefe? Habría que ser muy estúpida para albergar algún sentimiento amoroso por él, dada su situación personal y su carácter.

-Nadie dijo que el amor fuese inteligente. –Emily negó sonriendo.

-Está bien. –Dave alzó las cejas. –Reconozco que Hotch tiene su punto. –Confesó aguantando la risa. –Pero no le quiero, al menos no de una manera romántica. Es solo que… en el último año le he cogido cariño. –Dijo tratando de sonar convincente. Rossi sonrió.

-Por un momento pensé que estabas enamorada de él.

-A mí lo que me extraña es que no te hayas quedado callado y hayas sonreído enigmáticamente provocando mi interés.

-Sí, eso es más propio de mí.

-Tranquilo, todavía tienes la oportunidad de que Emily Prentiss se convierta en la cuarta señora de David Rossi. –Bromeó provocándole la primera carcajada que le oía en días. –Aunque conservaré mi apellido, Emily Rossi no tiene gancho.

-A mí me parece que queda bien.

-¿Por qué mentiste a Strauss? –Preguntó recordando la conversación. David nunca mandó a Emily acompañar a Hotch, fue JJ quien le acompañó tras un caso en el que recibió un golpe al chocar con el automóvil de un SUDES.

-Me pareció más prudente que decirle que le acompañaste cuando íbamos borrachos y yo casi acabo vomitando en un taxi. –Dijo con una mueca de asco.

-Definitivamente fue lo más sensato. –Dijo riendo. –¿Te echo una mano entonces?

-Claro. –Le alcanzó un informe y ella tomó asiento.

-Si sigue la puerta cerrada van a pensar que tenemos algo. –Comentó divertida. Él se acarició la perilla y la miró con picardía.

-Bueno… Siempre podemos decir que Emily Rossi no queda tan mal…

Emily rió divertida. No tenía claro si Dave se había tragado sus mentiras, al menos sabía que seguiría sospechando. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era que alguien se enterara de que se había enamorado de Hotch. Las cosas se habían complicado demasiado y con todo el asunto de Foyet solo iban a peor. Lo único que podía hacer de momento era apoyarle, protegerle y ayudar a capturar a Foyet… Y tal vez, después de eso, esperar.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Viendo el caso de La Parca me di cuenta de que en ningún momento antes de la muerte de Haley se sabe si Prentiss, Reid, García o JJ conocen los detalles del trato que Hotch no hizo con Foyet. ¿Cómo lo habéis visto? ¿Se habrá creído nuestro Rossi la pequeña gran mentira de Emily? ¿Seguirá Strauss tocando las narices al personal? ¿Le gustaron los tallarines a Hotch? Y lo que es más importante... ¿"Emily Rossi" tiene gancho?

Gracias por leer, no olvidéis dejar un comentario. Saludos!


	3. Recuerda (5x02)

**N/A: **Mil gracias como siempre por leer y por vuestros comentarios. La semana pasada fue complicada pero vosotras hicisteis que sonriera. Aquí va otro capítulo que transcurre durante el episodio 5x02: Atormentado, el que a mi juicio es el capítulo con más Hotch/Prentiss de la serie. Recuerdo que cuando lo vi pensé "No son cosas mías, los guionistas les van a acercar más..." Luego me decepcioné un poco, todo hay que decirlo. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Recuerda**

-¡Hotch! –Salió corriendo tras él. Era su primer caso tras su reincorporación y no iba nada bien. Darrin Call era el sujeto que había matado a tres personas y había herido a dos personas de gravedad en una farmacia. Acababan de descubrir otras dos víctimas.

-Debí advertir que parpadeaba en el vídeo. –Dijo cuando ella se acercó.

-Podía haber sido un tic.

-No lo era. Era un síntoma del uso de antipsicóticos y se me pasó. –Se culpó. Eso no era justo, simplemente no se habían dado cuenta.

-Se nos pasó a todos.

-Y ahora han muerto varias personas. –Se lo estaba echando en cara. Emily se sintió mal por la dureza de su mirada. Rossi llegó, percatándose de su molestia y les avisó de que García había encontrado algo importante.

Todos se habían dado cuenta del cambio en el comportamiento de Hotch. Nunca había culpado a alguien de un error y mucho menos a una víctima, estaba enfadado y se culpaba a sí mismo injustamente. Podía ser un hombre serio, pero siempre se ganaba la confianza de las víctimas, nunca era desagradable con ellas. Y esa mirada… No era la mirada severa de Hotch, en sus ojos había odio. Emily suspiró siguiendo a Rossi.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó Dave cuando se quedaron a solas.

-Yo sí. –Contestó haciéndole ver lo que pensaba, aunque no hacía falta.

-Tenemos que tener paciencia.

-Probablemente sea el miembro del equipo con más paciencia…

-Pero no aguantas verle así, lo sé. –Emily resopló.

-¿Has visto su casa? Está obsesionado con Foyet y no ha compartido nada. Es quien mejor le conoce pero no ha contado con nosotros para nada.

-Estás frustrada porque no confía en ti. –Emily negó incrédula pensando en que eso sería algo egoísta por su parte…

-No, David. –Le dijo sin darse cuenta de que había subido el tono. –Estoy preocupada porque se está encerrando en sí mismo. Si no confía en nosotros ¿Qué le queda? ¿Torturarse hasta dar con Foyet? Ambos sabemos que eso no acabará bien. –Dijo alejándose enfadada. Tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo…

-¿Estás bien? –Morgan había presenciado el final de su discusión. Emily asintió recuperando la calma. –Tenemos que irnos, Call ha atacado un centro de acogida y se ha llevado a un niño.

* * *

Mientras Morgan interrogaba a los testigos, Rossi y ella presenciaban como Hotch discutía con el jefe de policía. Rossi apoyó su decisión de seguir investigándole pero ella no estaba tan de acuerdo.

-Se ha llevado a un chico. –Dijo recordándole lo que acababa de pasar. Con un rehén de por medio todo se complicaba más.

-No necesitan a más hombres.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Si hubiéramos estudiado los primeros crímenes de Foyet, habríamos sabido que no dejaba supervivientes. –Prentiss y Rossi compartieron una mirada.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con esto? –Preguntó a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Solo teníamos que pararnos a estudiar la historia de Foyet y no lo hicimos, perdimos a dos parejas y a la gente de un autobús. No volveré a cometer el mismo error. –Dijo con dureza. Emily empezaba a odiar esa mirada.

La investigación les llevó a conectar al sujeto con un asesino en serie de hacía décadas y junto a Hotch interrogó al único niño que había logrado escapar. Tras interrogar a Tommy Phillips descubrieron que Darrin Call era el hijo del _"asesino de Hollow Creek"_ y que solo él podía darle respuestas. Los equipos tácticos estaban preparados para intervenir en el exterior de la casa donde vivía el padre de Call. Emily intentaba razonar con el jefe de policía cuando vio como Hotch pasaba por su lado con decisión y se dirigía desarmado a la casa.

-¡Hotch! ¡Hotch! –Le llamó. -¡Hotch! –Morgan intentó ir hacia él pero Rossi le detuvo. Les miró sin entender. Hotch entró en la casa. No podía creer que estuviera cometiendo tal imprudencia. Preguntó a Rossi que qué estaba haciendo.

-Le está distrayendo. –Respondió por el intercomunicador. La puerta se abrió y el rehén salió. Ahora lo primordial era sacar de ahí a su jefe.

-¿Sacamos de ahí a Hotch?

-Lo decidirá él. –Respondió Rossi. Estaba inquieta, si algo le pasaba a Hotch… Tenían que sacarle de ahí ya. Tres disparos se oyeron en el interior de la casa provocándole un nudo en el estómago. Se precipitó detrás de sus compañeros rogando en silencio que no le hubiera pasado nada.

Al entrar vieron como Hotch esposaba a Darrin Call y el cuerpo sin vida de su padre en un sillón. Suspiró aliviada al verle ileso.

-No pude detenerle. –Dijo Hotch saliendo por la puerta sin mirar a nadie. Emily le siguió. De buena gana le hubiera pateado su trajeado trasero por el susto que acababa de darle, pero no quería perder su trabajo ni mucho menos su amistad. Le quiso preguntar por qué había cometido esa imprudencia, pero no quería cuestionarle.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. –Contestó él mientras se volvía a poner la americana.

Segundos después, un oficial se acercó a Emily para decirle que alguien preguntaba por ella: Tommy, el niño que escapó del pederasta y dejó atrás a Darrin. Emily le miró con un halo de ternura. A veces los casos eran demasiado complejos y entendían a los SUDES, Darrin había pasado un infierno de niño y Tommy había vivido atormentado todos estos años pensando en el niño que había dejado atrás. Observó cómo hablaban y como Tommy le acariciaba en un gesto amistoso.

* * *

Al llegar a Quantico, insistió en acercar a Hotch a su apartamento. No soportaba verle así. Estaba enfadada y sabía que su jefe lo notaba, por algo era el mejor perfilador que conocía. La tensión se mascaba en el automóvil, pero ella no quería decir nada así que se centró en la carretera y sostuvo el volante con firmeza.

-Lo siento. –La voz ronca de Hotch retumbó en sus oídos, pero sonaba fría.

-¿Qué? –Al llegar al semáforo se atrevió a mirarle. Estaba serio, con la mirada perdida en el infinito y las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo. Su expresión era el reflejo del cansancio y las preocupaciones.

-Por lo de hoy. –Emily contuvo las ganas de sostener su mano.

-Está bien.

-No seas condescendiente conmigo. –Emily resopló.

-Vale. No estuvo bien, fue una imprudencia, pero ya está hecho, así que déjalo estar. –Volvió la vista al frente.

-En casa de Jarvis creía que estabas a punto de darme una bofetada.

-Nunca te daría una bofetada. –Declaró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Se hizo una pausa. –Pero si vuelves a hacer algo así tal vez lo haga. –Dijo en un tono más desenfadado, pero dejando ver que iba totalmente en serio.

Hotch asintió. No habló en todo el camino y apenas la miró.

-No tenías que acompañarme hasta aquí. –Dijo mientras desconectaba la alarma.

-Lo sé. –Se sentía incómoda, sabía que Hotch no hablaría y temía que si intentaba decirle que estaba preocupada, él la alejaría más. Además, él no estaba de ánimo como para mantener una conversación larga y honestamente, ella tampoco. Así que Emily cambió de táctica. -¿Crees que a Call le va a ir bien?

-No lo sé.

-Consiguió respuestas. Y mató al hombre que le atormentaba. –Añadió agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué le queda entonces?

-Los años de tortura. –Hotch por fin la miró.

-¿Eso se puede superar?

-No sé cómo… Pero por lo menos ya no volverá a sentirse solo…

-No tiene a nadie.

-Tiene a Tommy. No está solo. –Hotch desvió su mirada y asintió levemente. Parecía que al fin había entendido lo que le quería decir. –Que descanses. –Dijo despidiéndose.

-Y tú.

Y ahí le dejó, solo en su frío apartamento. Le hubiera gustado permanecer con él en todo momento, pero era complicado. Todo se había complicado tanto en el último año…

* * *

Al parecer Hotch había recapacitado y sus palabras hicieron mella en su comportamiento. Seguía serio pero al menos no se escudaba tras su despacho con la puerta cerrada. Todos sabían que estaba obsesionado con Foyet y que seguía trabajando en el caso, pero al menos compartía algo con los demás y no se aislaba.

Rossi salió de su despacho y le hizo una señal para que fuera con él. Desde su pequeña discusión durante el caso anterior no habían vuelto a hablar en privado, cosa que últimamente hacían con bastante frecuencia. Y es que Dave era lo más parecido a un confidente que tenía en mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó extrañada de que la llamara al despacho.

-¿Tiene que pasar algo para que quiera tener una conversación con mi Agente favorita? –Emily arqueó las cejas.

-¿Yo soy tu Agente favorita?

-Una de mis tres Agentes favoritas, al menos. –Dijo con picardía sacándola una sonrisa. -¿Estás más tranquila?

-Lo estoy. Agradezco que seas tú quien mantenga la cordura del equipo en estos momentos. El otro día me pudo la situación. –Rossi esbozó media sonrisa.

-Si te molestó lo que dije, te pido disculpas.

-No estoy molesta contigo. –Declaró con sinceridad.

-Cualquiera lo diría… Antes te pasabas el día en mi despacho mientras la gente de la oficina cotilleaba acerca de nuestro posible romance y ahora ni me visitas. –Dijo llevándose la mano al corazón, fingiendo dolor.

-¿Eso dicen? –Preguntó divertida.

-Eso le oí a Anderson el otro día. Desde que le pillé no me mira a la cara. A veces le incomodo por mera diversión. –Emily se rió imaginándose a David "torturando" al pobre Anderson.

-¿Y me llamas a tu despacho para que sigan hablando?

-¿Sabes? Yo antes estaba considerado un galán en el FBI, algo así como tu amiguito Reiner pero con rollo italiano. Supongo que con la edad esa fama va desapareciendo, así que no me molesta que de vez en cuando piensen que tengo algún tipo de relación romántica con una atractiva Agente.

-No sé si sentirme halagada, utilizada o acosada… -Bromeó con picardía.

-Deberías aprovecharlo. Verás... –Dijo guiñándole un ojo y conduciéndola a la pasarela. Rossi buscó algo en la oficina y sonrió al ver a su objetivo para luego lanzarle a Emily una mirada traviesa.

-¡Anderson! –El Agente les miró y se acercó visiblemente nervioso.

-¿Si, Agente Rossi?

-¿Cómo es eso de que esta mañana has invitado a un café a la Agente Prentiss? –En efecto les había visto anteriormente hablando mientras tomaban un café.

-¿Señor? –El pobre Agente la miró y se puso pálido. Dave alzó las cejas. –No creo que haya ningún problema con ello… -Dave entrecerró los ojos.

-Eso espero… -Dijo ligeramente amenazante. A Emily le recordó a un capo de la mafia. –Vuelve al trabajo. –Ordenó con un gesto airado de su mano. Anderson se alejó temeroso.

-Perfecto. Ahora no solo se cree que tenemos un lío sino que además no se va a querer acercar a mí. –Comentó en voz baja.

-¿Pero a que es divertido? –Dijo provocándole una risa.

-No te lo voy a negar. Ahora que cómo esto llegue a oídos de Strauss, prepárate. –La sonrisa de Dave se borró de un plumazo.

-¡Oh, venga! Es solo una broma. Además, si le llega el rumor yo me encargo.

-Entre todos vais a conseguir que me odie todavía más.

-¿Quién te odia? –Dio un respingo al oír la voz de Hotch detrás de ella.

-¡Nadie! –Se apresuró a decir. Rossi notó su nerviosismo.

-Solo bromeaba con su buen amigo, Dave. –Contestó guiñándola un ojo.

-¿Qué le has dicho a Anderson? Parece que le hayas amenazado de muerte.

-Le tuve que llamar al orden por comportamiento inapropiado con una de tus subordinadas. –Los ojos de Emily se abrieron. –Nada que te deba preocupar.

-¿Por qué no se me ha informado de la situación? –Preguntó escrutando a Prentiss.

-Te estoy informando ahora, pero ya te digo que no tiene importancia. –Respondió rápido. Hotch les miró intentando adivinar qué tramaban. Debió de no darle importancia porque simplemente asintió y volvió en dirección a su despacho. Rossi recibió un leve codazo en las costillas.

-Como sigas con la broma te llevaré hasta Italia a patadas y plantaré tu culo en la Plaza de San Pedro. –Le susurró provocándole la risa. Hotch se giró e intentaron disimular, negó con la cabeza y se metió en su despacho.

Emily volvió a su escritorio. Desde allí observó a Hotch caminando en su despacho y sus miradas se cruzaron hasta que Emily desvió la suya. Era extraño, a lo mejor Rossi si tenía su parte de razón y le molestaba que Hotch no confiara en ella. Pero eso sería tan egoísta por su parte… Lo único que quería era verle feliz, eso era prioritario a estar con él. Porque Emily sabía que era una situación complicada y su único consuelo era la posibilidad de volver a verle sonreír, aunque no fuera a su lado.

* * *

**N/A**: Definitivamente nuestra Emily se ha enamorado... Siempre me llamó la atención como se mantuvo al lado de Hotch con esa entereza, creo que le dio fuerzas. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cambiará Prentiss de opinión? ¿Se volverá a encerrar Hotch en sí mismo? Y lo que es más importante... ¿Seguirá Rossi fastidiando al pobre Anderson? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. Saludos.


	4. Por un puñado de dólares (5x04)

_**N/A**_: Gracias como siempre por leer y por vuestros comentarios. Anderson y Rossi le darán el punto de humor a esta primera mitad de la historia así que me alegran las reacciones positivas ante el asunto. Me salto el episodio de la mafia y el cumple de Jack y pasamos directamente al final de _5x04 "Sin remedio"_. Y por primera vez desde el ataque de Foyet vamos a descubrir lo que siente Hotch.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Por un puñado de dólares**

DESPACHO DE AARON HOTCHNER.

UNIDAD DE ANÁLISIS DE CONDUCTA, QUANTICO, VIRGINIA.

Tras resolver el caso del grupo que mataba a palizas a familias de la zona, Hotch volvió al único lugar donde se sentía seguro, su despacho, pensando en cómo alguien podía hacer eso por simple diversión. Le daba asco. No solo la naturaleza violenta de los crímenes lo había convertido en un caso complicado, además el jefe de policía había estado más pendiente de sí mismo que de atrapar a los verdaderos asesinos. Y luego estaba Morgan, que por lo visto, se había involucrado con la hermana de una de las víctimas.

En circunstancias normales habría hablado con él, pero ahora mismo estaba saturado de papeleo. No se podía quitar de la cabeza a Foyet y a su familia, le atormentaba la idea de que le estuviera vigilando y cada vez que miraba a Prentiss se sentía culpable por haber sido tan imprudente. ¿Y si Foyet les hubiera visto juntos las veces en las que Emily visitó su apartamento? ¿Qué hubiera pasado entonces? Eso sí que le hubiera gustado a Foyet… Por eso la había mantenido apartada durante su recuperación, por eso le dijo a Dave que no quería verle nada más que a él.

Para colmo, Strauss estaba encima suya y cuestionaba su liderazgo en el equipo. Eso le fastidiaba, pero necesitaba una estrategia. Quizás lo más conveniente sería delegar el liderazgo del equipo en Morgan, así conseguiría mantener unido al grupo, calmar a los jefes y hacer creer a Foyet que se estaba derrumbando, porque tenía claro que le estaba vigilando.

Sabía que su conducta en el equipo había cambiado y que sus subordinados lo habían notado. Mientras los demás parecían que miraban a otro lado, era evidente que Morgan no estaba de acuerdo con sus decisiones y buscaba a Dave para hacérselo saber. Durante el caso de Call, Prentiss tampoco parecía aprobar su manera de actuar, pero se había mantenido a su lado en todo momento. Los dos estaban preocupados por él, pero sus formas de afrontarlo eran claramente distintas: Morgan parecía enfadado por no poder ayudarle y Prentiss intentaba ser paciente. Era natural, un carácter impulsivo frente a uno más calmado. Pero ahí estaba Dave para guiarles a todos. Agradecía tenerle consigo. Era el único que nunca había flaqueado y siempre se ponía de su parte, diciéndole las cosas tal y como eran.

Al girarse en su asiento vio como Rossi y Prentiss entraban en su despacho con una botella de Whiskey y tres vasos. Dave le ofreció uno y lo aceptó. Tomar un Whiskey mientras su viejo amigo le ofrecía una buena conversación era uno de sus placeres culpables. Casualmente, su otro placer culpable también se encontraba en su despacho.

-Es de mi cosecha personal. –Anunció Dave mientras tomaban asiento.

-Vaya… Por fin puedo probar el Whiskey de la cosecha personal de David Rossi… -Comentó Prentiss.

-Eres afortunada, niña. Esto no lo prueba cualquiera. –Dijo con una mirada llena de picardía. El doble sentido de la frase hizo que Prentiss alzara las cejas y negara divertida.

-He de decir que lo echaba de menos. –Confesó Hotch. Normalmente esos momentos los tenía a solas con Dave, pero tampoco le extrañaba que invitara a Prentiss. Había notado que últimamente habían estado muy unidos. Ya podía asegurar que Prentiss se había convertido en un soporte emocional bastante importante para su viejo amigo. La morena le dio un sorbo a la bebida y admitió que era el mejor que había probado.

-¿Crees que mandarán testificar a Morgan por este caso? –Preguntó Dave.

-No lo creo. Si mandan testificar a alguien seguramente sea a mí y si solicitan a alguien del equipo mandaré a Prentiss, que descubrió junto a Morgan el cadáver emparedado. –La aludida asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Si descubren que Morgan se ha involucrado personalmente con un familiar de una de las víctimas podría tener problemas. –Volvió a decir.

-Démosle margen, no creo que vaya a más.

-García no piensa lo mismo. –Comentó Prentiss. –Estaba visiblemente preocupada.

-Yo diría más bien celosa. –Opinó Dave. –Nunca entenderé la relación que tienen esos dos...

El Agente Anderson llamó a la puerta pidiendo permiso y al ver la escena paró en seco.

-Lo siento, Señor. –Hotch notó como Dave y Prentiss compartían una mirada cómplice.

-Pasa, Anderson. –El hombre parecía incómodo.

-Tengo el informe del caso que me pidió. –Hotch le hizo un gesto para que se lo entregara y el Agente se puso visiblemente nervioso. Se acercó y se lo entregó.

-Gracias. –Rossi se volvió para mirarle.

-¿Te apetece una copa, Grant? –Preguntó Rossi con cierta maldad en la voz a la vez que jugaba con su vaso. La cara de Anderson tomó un ligero matiz rojizo al reparar en Prentiss.

-N-No bebo, Señor. Pero gracias. –El Agente salió precipitadamente del despacho mientras Dave reía y Prentiss le miraba seria.

-¡Dave! –Le dio un golpecito en el brazo. –Deja de torturarle.

-¿Se puede saber qué le has hecho? –Preguntó curioso.

-¿Yo? Nada…

-Hace días que te evita y cuando oye tu nombre se pone nervioso. –Explicó Hotch. Rossi volvió a mirar a Prentiss, que reprimió una sonrisa.

-¿Si te lo cuento me prometes que no te pondrás celoso? –Frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería mientras Prentiss miraba a Dave como si quisiera matarle. Hotch arqueó las cejas. –Resulta que corren ciertos rumores por la oficina… -Dejó la frase ahí, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. A Dave le encantaba hacerse el interesante.

-Está bien, voy a picar. ¿Qué rumores? –Preguntó para que continuara. Prentiss apoyaba el codo en el brazo de la silla mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano sutilmente, intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Bueno, recordarás que hace años causaba cierto revuelo entre el sector femenino del FBI…

-Sí, JJ dice que todas las reglas de confraternización fueron puestas por tu culpa. –Se burló Prentiss ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Dave. Hotch intentó disimular una sonrisa ante su comentario.

-¿Me vas a dejar terminar?

-Perdona, galán. –Se burló. A veces parecían un matrimonio. A Hotch le gustaba verles así, le hacía olvidarse por un momento de todo lo malo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

-¿Qué rumores son esos, Dave? –Volvió a preguntar para que no se desviara más del tema.

-Corre el rumor de que tengo una relación sentimental con una compañera de trabajo… -Por el comportamiento de Grant era evidente la identidad de la otra persona, pero Hotch no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestar a Rossi, no después de enterarse de que torturaba psicológicamente al pobre Anderson.

-¿Con Strauss? –Sugirió sacándole una carcajada a Emily. Había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba ese sonido.

-¿Cómo que con Strauss? –Preguntó molesto.

-¿Con quién si no iban a pensar que mantienes una relación? –Preguntó Hotch intentando reprimir la risa que le causaba la expresión de su amigo y la carcajada de su compañera. Dave alzó las cejas y miró a Emily.

-Adivina… -Hotch la miró y vio como ella hacía una mueca de incomodidad.

-¿Contigo? –Preguntó ligeramente divertido. -¿Y por qué piensan que tenéis un lío? –Prentiss pensó su respuesta, pero Dave la interrumpió.

-A la gente, que le gusta hablar…

-¿A la gente? ¡Fuiste tú quien prácticamente corroboró el rumor! –Replicó molesta.

-Es que no pude evitarlo. –Hotch le cuestionó con la mirada. –Digamos que he alimentado un poco los rumores con el fin de torturar un poco a Anderson cuando le pillé comentándole a Gina lo mucho que permanecía la guapísima Agente Prentiss en mi despacho.

-Dudo que lo dijera con esas palabras. –Comentó Emily mirándole con recelo.

-En realidad dijo algo como _"No sé qué puede ver una mujer como ella en el viejo Rossi"_

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡No es solo que te divierta la situación, es que te estás vengando! –Exclamó Prentiss divertida.

-¡Me llamó viejo! –Esta vez sí, Hotch no pudo evitar reír.

-_¡Si vince, imbroglione!_ –Hotch no entendió que quiso decir su compañera, pero seguro que no era nada bueno. Dave sonrió satisfecho, como si no se tratara de un insulto.

-Además, ¿Por qué no se iba a fijar una mujer como tú en un hombre como yo? -No había nada peor que el orgullo herido de David Rossi.

-No vayas por ahí David, todavía no estoy lista para convertirme en la señora Emily Rossi. –Comentó con gracia antes de acabarse su bebida.

-Tú lo has dicho: todavía. –Dijo haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

-Pues yo creo que deberíais mantener los rumores. –Hotch también se acabó su bebida. Los dos le miraron confundidos. –Eso podría distraer a Strauss y me la quitaríais de encima. –Ambos sonrieron divertidos.

-Ya, imagínate la gracia que le va a hacer enterarse de que su querido David Rossi mantiene una relación sentimental conmigo. Con suerte, acabaré vendiendo helados en el zoológico después de esto… –Hotch volvió a sonreír.

-Gracias. –Apreciaba lo que estaban haciendo, al menos se había distraído durante un momento. Los dos le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-Por nada. –Dijo Dave guiñándole un ojo, y a la vez que salía del despacho con su botella de Whiskey bajo el brazo murmuró: –Además, gracias a ti soy veinte dólares más rico.

-¿Veinte dólares más rico? –Repitió sin entender. A saber lo que habría apostado…

-No le hagas caso, se hace mayor. –Le dijo Emily, tomando el vaso de Hotch.

-Te he oído. –Dijo una voz desde fuera, provocando una mueca de dolor en la morena, que salió del despacho después de compartir una mirada cómplice y una dulce sonrisa con él.

.

.

.

* * *

MOMENTOS ANTES.

DESPACHO DE DAVID ROSSI, UAC, QUANTICO, VIRGINIA.

Emily se asomó al despacho de Dave.

-¡Dave! –Exclamó haciendo que el mayor se girará sobresaltado. –Ya puedes acabar con los rumores sobre lo nuestro, Anderson ha preferido bajar por las escaleras antes que montar conmigo en el ascensor. –Rossi sonrió triunfal. –Vas a conseguir que me odie.

-No te preocupes, ya se le pasará. ¿Sabes si Hotch sigue en su despacho?

-Sí, le he visto hace un minuto.

-Bien… ¿Te apetece tomar una copa? –Dijo sacando una botella de Whiskey escocés con pinta de ser bastante cara.

-¿Eso está permitido? –Preguntó escéptica.

-A mí sí, además ya hemos acabado nuestro turno. –Emily asintió. –Venga, hace mucho que no tomo una copa con un viejo amigo… y creo que estaría bien que nos acompañaras. Ese honor no lo tiene cualquiera.

-¿Crees que le animará?

-Es más, te apuesto veinte dólares a que le hago reír.

-¿Reír o sonreír?

-Reír. –_"¡Ja! Cómo si eso fuera tan fácil…"_

-¡Acepto tu apuesta! –Dijo dándole la mano para después coger un vaso y dirigirse al despacho de Hotch. Emily sonrió, esa era la primera vez que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas perder una apuesta.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Este episodio no es solo uno de los casos más desagradables para mi gusto, además tiene esos momentos Emily/Hotch/Dave que tanto me inspiran y en su día me sorprendió que Emily se uniera a esa copa en el despacho de Hotch, con lo que tenía que dedicarle un capi. Por cierto, lo que dice en italiano viene a ser un _"Tú ganas, tramposo"_ o al menos eso dice el traductor de Google. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Se admiten Reviews, declaraciones de amor y tomatazos.

Gracias por leer y hasta la semana que viene. Saludos!


	5. Viento de cambio (5x06)

**N/A: **Como siempre, gracias por vuestros comentarios y os pido disculpas por el retraso, pero tengo un mes ocupadísimo y me está costando la vida encontrar tiempo para escribir. Sé que tengo abandonados mis otros fics pero trabajo en ellos cuando encuentro tiempo. Este capítulo se sitúa durante el 5x06 "Ojos que te ven"

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Viento de cambio**

-¡Emily! –García la llamó para que la esperara en el ascensor.

-Buenos días, García. –La rubia le devolvió enérgica el saludo. –Deberías de llevar menos cosas a la vez. –Entre el bolso, las carpetas y el café apenas podía con todo. Emily la ayudó sosteniéndole el café y le dio un sorbo ante la sorpresa de su amiga.

-¡Eh! –Se quejó. -¡No te bebas mi café! –Emily hizo una mueca de disgusto al probarlo. –Suficiente tengo con que Reid me robe los chupachups.

-Demasiado dulce.

-Claro, como yo. –Comentó como si fuera evidente. -No haberlo probado.

-No imaginaba que iba a estar tan malo.

-¿Malo? Lo siento "Miss Amargor"…

-¿"Miss Amargor"? –Preguntó ligeramente divertida.

-Una vez probé tu café y eso sí que no hay quien se lo beba.

-Bueno, supongo que lo compenso con mi carácter dócil y tierno. -García rió ante su sarcasmo. –Y dime ¿Le gustaron las galletas a Hotch?

-Oh, sí. Parece que al menos le saqué un amago de un amago de una sonrisa. –Emily rió. Pese a que Hotch no estaba para sonreír, estaba segura de que había apreciado el detalle de la analista. Además, García era de esas personas que sacaban lo mejor de cada persona y sabía que Hotch valoraba mucho eso.

-¿Y qué tal la compañía de Reid? –Preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. Al resto del equipo les había hecho gracia ver como interactuaban en la cueva de García.

-Mira Em, quiero mucho al lindo doctor, pero como no vuelva a volar con vosotros ya, creo que va a acabar tragándose todos mis bolígrafos de colores. –Emily puso cara de asco.

-Seguro que sus deposiciones serían como una obra de arte moderna de las que cuestan 50 mil dólares.

-Ugh… Prefiero no imaginarlo.

-Ni yo. –Ambas rieron saliendo del ascensor.

Al llegar a la oficina, se toparon con JJ, que parecía preocupada.

-¿Qué hay JJ? –Saludó Prentiss sosteniendo todavía el empalagoso café de García.

-¡Buenos días! –Saludó efusivamente la analista.

-De buenos tienen poco. ¿No os habéis enterado? –Emily y García se miraron sin comprender.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó García adelantándose. El móvil de JJ las interrumpió.

-Pasad, no tardaréis mucho en enteraros. –Dijo para atender su llamada. Ambas se miraron con preocupación.

-García. –Anderson la llamó y miró con cautela a Emily. –Necesito que me recuperes cierta información para un caso, es urgente.

-Claro. Luego hablamos, Em. –Dijo despidiéndose mientras iba junto a Grant en dirección a su sala. Emily se adentró en el bullpen y se acercó a Reid.

-¿Qué se supone que está pasando?

-No tengo ni idea. –Contestó mirando el despacho de su jefe.

-¿Tiene que ver con Hotch?

-Eso creo, pero de momento no sé mucho. Morgan solo me dijo que fuéramos a la sala de conferencias cuando llegara Rossi. Hotch no ha salido de su despacho todavía y JJ estaba liada buscando a Strauss.

A Emily todo el asunto no le daba buena espina.

-No entiendo por qué tanto misterio. –Comentó mientras veía como Rossi llegaba.

-Buenos días. –Saludó el mayor. Los demás no le devolvieron el saludo, simplemente miraban en dirección al despacho de Hotch. –Buenos días, Dave. Te queremos y eres el perfilador más encantador de la Unidad. –Bromeó al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ignorado.

-Perdona Rossi. –Se disculpó Reid. –Nos han comentado que algo raro está pasando y no sabemos de qué se trata. –Morgan les hizo un gesto para que entraran a la reunión.

-Pues vamos a averiguarlo. –Dijo Emily adelantándose para entrar.

Todos tomaron asiento mientras Morgan permanecía estático frente a ellos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Rossi se atrevió a preguntar. Todos notaron que tanto JJ como Hotch no estaban presentes.

-Os he convocado para anunciaros la dimisión de Hotch como jefe del equipo. –Todos compartieron una mirada de incredulidad, aunque Rossi no parecía sorprendido.

-¿Cómo que dimisión? –Preguntó Prentiss. Eso era precisamente lo que se temía y ni siquiera estaba ahí para decírselo.

-Hotch seguirá formando parte del equipo, pero vio conveniente dimitir de su puesto como jefe de la Unidad y me ha delegado el mando provisionalmente. –Todos asintieron seriamente. Al menos seguiría con ellos. –Si me disculpáis, tengo una reunión pendiente. –Dijo saliendo de la sala.

-Vaya… Eso no me lo esperaba… -Confesó Reid.

Todos salieron de la sala y Rossi se encerró inmediatamente en su despacho, mientras todos iban a sus puestos para trabajar. A lo largo de la mañana todo el mundo esquivó el tema y no hablaron de ello. A Emily empezaba a molestarle la situación: ni Hotch se lo había dicho, ni Rossi había comentado nada y Morgan parecía distante. No podía imaginarse a Hotch en el equipo como subordinado de Morgan. Él era el jefe, el líder indiscutible de la UAC. Vieron como Morgan y Strauss se sentaban en una mesa y comentaban un caso.

-¿Os han explicado ya la causa de la dimisión de Hotch? –Preguntó García, que se acababa de enterar.

-Morgan solamente nos ha dicho eso esta mañana. –Explicó JJ. –Y que lo demás sigue igual.

-¿Y se supone que debemos seguir sin mencionar el asunto? –Parecía que todo el mundo quería evitar el tema.

-Después de lo de Foyet tenemos que esperar cualquier cosa. –Respondió Reid desde su asiento.

-¿Crees que lo habrá hecho por eso? –García parecía preocupada.

-¿Por qué si no? –Se preguntó Emily.

-Además, Strauss y los jefes le han presionado mucho desde lo de Foyet. –Intervino JJ. –Seguro que lo ha hecho para desviar la atención de los de arriba.

-A ver cuánto tiempo tarda Strauss en intentar quitarse a Hotch de encima… -Comentó sabiendo las artimañas que se gastaba esa mujer.

Morgan no tardó en llamarles para un nuevo caso de un enucleador. En el avión se evidenció la incomodidad de todos. No es que Morgan no valiera como líder, era un hombre confiable, brillante y capaz, pero la situación era delicada.

Emily no se atrevía a preguntarle a Hotch. Se sentía traicionada. No era justo, pero no podía evitarlo. Ahora, cuando su jefe más les necesitaba, él dimitía y Morgan ocupaba su lugar. Vale que se trataba de algo temporal y de que en realidad Derek era leal a Hotch, pero Emily no creía que esa fuera la forma apropiada. Reunió valor e interceptó a Hotch en la cocina del jet.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? –Necesitaba oírlo de él, estaba harta de que todo el mundo actuara como si no pasara nada. Hotch la interrogó con la mirada.

-Lo hago para mantener unido al equipo. –Explicó impasible.

-Si eres nuestro líder el equipo se mantendrá unido.

-Si lo es Morgan también, es un líder nato, hará un buen trabajo. Emily suspiró desviando su mirada y ante eso, la expresión de Hotch se suavizó. -Yo también odio la política, pero es necesaria. –Dijo justo antes de volver a su asiento. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al oír esas palabras, sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que había algo que le ocultaba.

* * *

El caso era realmente espeluznante. Un hombre que arrancaba los ojos a sus víctimas y los utilizaba en lugar de los ojos de cristal en figuras de taxidermia. Lo cierto es que Emily nunca había visto nada así. _"Esto es jodidamente bizarro"_. El caso se desenvolvió con éxito y Morgan hizo un buen trabajo. Cuando llegaron para detener al SUDES, Hotch ya se había encargado de él.

-Tenías que haber esperado refuerzos. –Dijo Morgan con seriedad.

-¿Tu hubieras esperado? –Cuestionó Hotch, sabiendo la respuesta. Morgan suspiró resignado y se marchó. Hotch la miró rápidamente y ella no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en que su actitud era más típica de Morgan que de él. -¿Qué? –Preguntó al pasar por su lado. Había algo de chulería en su manera de hablar, como si al no asumir su cargo de jefe tuviera una actitud más despreocupada.

-Nada. –Dijo negando con la cabeza sin ocultar la gracia que le hacía ese momento. Le gustaba esa actitud de Hotch, al menos era mejor que verle encerrado en su despacho torturándose por el caso de Foyet. A lo mejor el cambio no había sido tan malo…

Sin embargo, en los días posteriores pudo comprobar que seguía quedándose hasta tarde, como lo hacía siempre. Se quedó mirando a su despacho como si pudiera leer lo que pasaba por su mente hasta que se percató de que Rossi la observaba apoyado en la barandilla de la pasarela. Al verle volvió la vista a los informes que tenía en la mesa. _"Maldito Dave… Parece que lo hueles…"_ Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella y tras unos minutos empezó a sentirse molesta, así que al fin le miró y alzó las cejas ligeramente irritada mientras él la miraba con su enigmática (y odiosa) sonrisa.

-¿Qué te pica? –No lo dijo en alto, simplemente vocalizó. La sonrisa de Rossi se ensanchó y le hizo un gesto para que fuera. Emily negó con la cabeza resignada y se levantó pensando en cómo la molestaría esta vez. _"En realidad es mi culpa, estoy siendo demasiado evidente y Rossi es perro viejo"_. Entró en su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Dave estaba sentado en su escritorio de manera casual.

-Siéntate. –Sugirió mientras ella le cuestionaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué he hecho? –Se atrevió a preguntar como si estuviese frente al director en la escuela.

-Nada, que yo sepa… -Dijo divertido. –Solo quería saber qué tal te ha ido la semana… -Emily arqueó las cejas, sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Quería que le diera su opinión acerca del nuevo liderazgo de Morgan, ya que aún no habían hablado del tema.

-Bien, salvo porque ayer Anderson me tiró el café encima del pantalón y casi empieza a convulsionar de pánico. –Rossi hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Bueno, es lógico. Cuando Morgan te tiró el café encima el año pasado casi le matas. Yo tuve miedo, Reid tuvo miedo, incluso Hotch tuvo miedo, y por supuesto, Anderson tuvo miedo. –Emily recordó lo sucedido: Morgan le manchó la blusa por bailar una estúpida canción y hacer el payaso, provocándole un ataque de ira o como el moreno lo llamaba "un Prenshit" (*).

-No recuerdo que Hotch estuviera presente… -Objetó confusa.

-Claro que no lo recuerdas, se tuvo que esconder detrás de la fotocopiadora.

-Muy gracioso… -Murmuró sabiendo que estaba exagerando. Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué tal Morgan como jefe? –Preguntó sin andarse por las ramas.

-Bien. –Dijo secamente.

-¿Sin más?

-¿Quieres que me explaye?

-Teniendo en cuenta lo desatendida que te he tenido esta semana, eso me gustaría. –Confesó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Está bien. –Tomó aire y se sujetó las manos con calma. –Al principio no entendí la dimisión de Hotch, pero no es algo que yo deba cuestionar. Además no me gusta la política. –Recordó con media sonrisa. –Morgan es un líder nato y lo hará bien, aunque echo de menos tenerle cerca molestándome cuando se aburre. Y Hotch… -Sonrió internamente al recordar su actitud durante el último arresto que hizo solo. –Está más liberado y no tiene a los jefes encima. Pero si soy honesta, espero que esta situación no se prolongue por mucho tiempo y que todo vuelva a ser como antes. –Emily notó que Rossi no estaba realmente satisfecho con su discurso.

-Ya veo… -_"No voy a caer en tu juego, amigo"_ Un nuevo silencio se hizo en la estancia.

-¿Algo más? –Dijo levantando una ceja. –¿O prefieres que siga en tu despacho mientras afuera especulan sobre nuestra relación sentimental?

-Por favor… -Dijo levantándose y abriendo la puerta galantemente para indicarla que saliera.

-Hasta luego David. –Dijo en tono seductor pasando por su lado mientras sonreía.

-Adiós querida. –Contestó dejando la puerta abierta.

Emily se sentó en su silla y notó como varias miradas se clavaban en su nuca. Al girarse vio a García y Reid estudiándola.

-¿Sucede algo? –Les preguntó con cara de aburrimiento. Ambos se acercaron.

-Oye, Emily… Si algo pasara entre tú y supongamos, Rossi, nos lo dirías, ¿Verdad? –Preguntó García. Reid parecía avergonzado. _"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?"_

-¿Algo como qué? –Preguntó con desinterés. Sus dos amigos se miraron.

-Algo como una discusión o una pelea… o una relación… -Añadió la rubia tosiendo.

-Estupendo… -Murmuró dándose la vuelta e ignorándoles.

-Oh, vamos amiga. –García se asomó por su izquierda.

-Hay un rumor en la oficina. –Dijo Reid haciendo lo mismo por su derecha.

-Últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo en su despacho.

-Al menos 18 minutos al día.

-¿C-como puñetas… -Intentó decir.

-Aunque esta semana parecíais más distanciados. –Le interrumpió García. Se sentía acribillada por ese par.

-Nueve minutos en toda la semana. La mitad de lo que sueles estar en un día. –JJ acababa de llegar por detrás y les miraba divertida.

-¿Estáis juntos? –Le interrogó García.

-¿Lo decís en serio? –Preguntó atónita. Una cosa era que lo pensara el resto de la oficina y otra que lo pensara su equipo.

-Vaya, sabía que Rossi era un conquistador, pero creía que ya no estaba para esos trotes. –Comentó García. JJ rió por detrás.

-¿Así que son ciertos los rumores? –Preguntó la recién llegada, inclinándose junto a Reid. Eso parecía un interrogatorio.

-¿Estáis liados? –García la miraba como si fuera un caramelo.

-¿Lo vuestro va en serio? –Preguntó Reid que parecía más interesado en molestarla que en pensar realmente que hubiera algo. _"Voy a matar a Anderson y a Dave"_

-¡Sabía que lo del beso a la italiana funcionaría! –Exclamó JJ.

-¿Lo sabe Hotch? –Preguntó García agitando las manos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! –Intentó decir, la estaban atacando los nervios. -¿Podéis parar?

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que saber, García? –Preguntó Hotch con una taza de café en sus manos mirando la escena con su expresión impertérrita. Todos se miraron entre sí y Emily sonrió con malicia.

-Sí, García, ¿Qué es lo que le tienes que decir a Hotch?

-Yo… Es que… Creía… N-nada… No tiene importancia… -Respondió nerviosa.

-No, por favor. –Se apoyó de manera casual en el escritorio de Prentiss. –Insisto. –Dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café. Emily pudo ver en sus ojos un atisbo de ese brillo travieso que hacía meses no veía. García vaciló mientras sus compañeros no sabían que decir o hacer. Emily se balanceó en su silla ligeramente divertida, viendo lo que tenía que decir su amiga.

-Señor, no creo que sea apropiado…

-¿Por qué? Soy un compañero más, ya no soy tu jefe. –Comentó dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Emily, quien sonrió para sus adentros. Eso pareció convencer a García, que miró a Prentiss pidiéndole permiso.

-Por mí no te cortes.

-Bueno, estábamos preguntándole a Emily si los rumores sobre su relación con Rossi son ciertos. –Hotch alzó las cejas.

-Ah, era eso... –Dijo ladeando la cabeza. -¿Todavía no se lo has contado? –Emily no se esperaba esa pregunta y abrió los ojos sobresaltada a la vez que todos la miraban.

-¿Qué no nos has contado? –Preguntó JJ con cautela.

-En fin, será mejor que me vaya… -Dijo Hotch volviendo a su despacho, dejando a sus compañeros boquiabiertos. _"Mereces que pateé tu remilgado culo, Hotchner…"_

-¡Entonces es cierto! –Exclamó Reid perplejo.

-No me lo puedo creer. De liarte con alguien del equipo siempre supuse que sería con Morgan. –Confesó JJ.

-¿Con Morgan? ¿Por qué con Morgan? –Preguntó la morena escandalizada.

-Ese no es el tema que estamos tratando. –Se quejó García. -¿Mantienes una relación sentimental con Rossi?

-¡No! ¿Cómo se os ocurre? Son solo rumores infundados que tienen como base nuestras conversaciones amistosas o relacionadas con el trabajo.

-¿Entonces a qué se refería Hotch? –Preguntó JJ alzando una ceja._ "A que quiere entretenerse un rato…"_

-Os estaba tomando el pelo, no hay nada. –Dijo levantándose de la silla. –Y si me disculpáis voy a tener una charla con cierto individuo trajeado. –Finalizó cogiendo un informe, dirigiéndose al despacho de Hotch.

Emily entró sin permiso en el despacho de Hotch, dejando el informe en su mesa. Él levantó la mirada y la observó frunciendo las cejas. Podía sentir como sus compañeros les miraban por el ventanal.

-Es para disimular. –Dijo refiriéndose al informe. -¿Por qué has hecho eso? –Preguntó en voz baja.

-¿El qué? –Emily vio por el ventanal como les miraban y se cruzó de brazos intentando disimular una sonrisa.

-Decirles que les guardaba un secreto.

-¿Y por qué no? –Preguntó intentando no reírse mientras se distraía con el informe que le había tirado su compañera en la mesa.

-Porque no es verdad… Bueno… Al menos no es verdad que tenga un lío con Rossi… -Trató de decir con cierto nerviosismo.

-Me pareció conveniente. –Sus labios se curvaron ligeramente.

-Ya… Para desviar la atención de Strauss.

-No me culpes, no fue cosa mía. –Emily negó incrédula.

-Eso es más oportunista que las tretas de Morgan. –Hotch amagó una sonrisa.

-Deja de quejarte, no es para tanto. –Emily ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Y yo que gano? –Hotch frunció el ceño.

-Te debería una… -_"Muy listo, como si fuera a cobrármela…"_

-¿Hablas en serio? Strauss me odia… -Se quejó mirando fuera por si andaba cerca.

-Una muy grande. –Admitió sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Te la guardo. –Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras le señalaba.

Emily salió del despacho pensando en que al menos le había visto sonreír y volvió a su asiento, con sus tres colegas que cuchicheaban.

-No hay nada entre Rossi y yo. Solo hicimos una broma que se malinterpretó. –Los chicos no parecían muy convencidos. Antes de irse recogió sus cosas y les sonrió triunfal, sabiendo que seguirían interrogándola hasta su automóvil si era necesario. –Y si lo hubiera no os lo diría.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Me encanta ese momento en el que Hotch sonríe a Emily y ella niega con la cabeza, es lo mejor de ese capítulo. Me hubiera gustado ver más ese lado de Hotch con Emily en la serie pero claro... se acercan tiempos difíciles. Por cierto, este capítulo no tiene nombre de película sino de una de mis canciones favoritas: _Wind of change_ de Scorpions.

*Prenshit= Es un juego de palabras con el apellido de Emily y la palabra shit ("mierda").

Gracias por leer. Saludos!


	6. Los mejores años de nuestra vida (5x07)

**N/A**: Lo sé... Tenéis derecho a odiarme (pero solo un poquito). Siento la larga espera pero mayo y junio son meses difíciles y tengo mucho trabajo con lo que seguramente empiece a publicar cada dos semanas hasta que tenga tiempo de escribir (que será en julio o agosto). Os dejo con un nuevo capi que disfruté mucho escribiendo, el buen rollo antes de la tragedia... Se ambienta justo después de _5x07: "El Intérprete". _Mil gracias por leer y por vuestros comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Los mejores años de nuestras vidas**

-No me puedo creer que no hayas visto La Naranja mecánica. –Rió Morgan. –Es una jodidamente buena…

-Tampoco sabe lo que es Crepúsculo. –Recordó JJ.

-¿Crepúsculo? –Preguntó Dave. Las chicas y Morgan rieron.

-¿En serio? –JJ parecía perpleja. Rossi miró a Hotch sin entender. –Es cultura popular.

-Hombre, llamarlo cultura es exagerar. –Ironizó Morgan.

-Es una historia de vampiros... –Explicaba la rubia sujetando el hielo para aliviar el dolor del golpe recibido por la SUDES.

-Que brillan. –Apuntó Prentiss compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Morgan.

-¿Vampiros que brillan? –Intervino Reid confundido.

-Y adolescentes musculados y depilados que se convierten en lobos enormes. –Continuó Emily con expresión aburrida.

-Dicho así, suena peor de lo que realmente es…

-Es peor de cómo suena, JJ. –Admitió Morgan.

-Espera… -Emily pareció caer en la cuenta de algo. -¿No me digas que Derek Morgan ha visto o leído Crepúsculo? –Todas las miradas se desviaron hacia el moreno.

-Mis hermanas la pusieron en Navidad, ¿Vale? –Se quejó. –Yo no tengo la culpa de que sus gustos cinéfilos sean tan malos. Además yo prefería ver La jungla de cristal.

-¡Oh, La jungla de Cristal! –Exclamó Prentiss entusiasmada. –"Me pides un milagro y te doy al FBI" –Parafraseó cambiando su voz, mirando a su compañero con complicidad.

-"Yipee-kay-yai… Hijopu…"

-Está bien Morgan, esa nos la sabemos. –Le cortó Rossi, provocándoles una risa a los demás.

-¿Yipee-kay-yai? –Preguntó Reid. Emily volvió a mirar a sus compañeros.

-Está claro, le tenemos que hacer una lista. –Comentó negando con la cabeza. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Oye Emily, ¿Qué tal con la estrella? ¿Te dio su autógrafo? –Preguntó JJ con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

-Lo único que me dio fue pena. Al final acabó siendo un esclavo de su personaje…

-¿Sabes a quien me recordaba? –Cortó Morgan pensativo captando las miradas de todos. –Al Cuervo.

-Me encanta El Cuervo… -Volvió a decir Emily.

-Claro, te vestías como él en el instituto. –Comentó Rossi en tono jocoso causando las risas de los demás. Hotch recordó que habían hecho alusiones al aspecto de Prentiss en el instituto en varias ocasiones y que ella siempre desviaba el tema.

-Creo que soy el único que no ha visto esa famosa instantánea. –Comentó Hotch mirando a su compañera. Emily abrió los ojos.

-Y espero que no la veas. –Una cosa era que Reid y García se cachondearan del tema, que JJ criticara su pésimo sentido de la moda o que Rossi hiciera gala de sus jocosos comentarios. Incluso había soportado las odiosas bromas de Morgan cuando se enteró por un descuido de García, pese a que le había prometido que jamás, ni bajo amenaza de pistola le revelaría a Derek ese bochornoso secreto. Pero García con dos copas de más era doce veces menos discreta que estando sobria. Otra cosa muy distinta era Hotch… No soportaba la idea de que su jefe viera ESA fotografía. Con lo profesional que era…

-¡Qué casualidad! Porque yo tengo esa imagen en mi móvil… -Dijo Reid agarrando su teléfono.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –Le avisó mientras el joven genio trasteaba en su teléfono. –Reid…

-¡Aquí está! –Emily se precipitó intentando agarrar su móvil antes de que enseñara su oscuro y humillante secreto. Aunque en realidad solo era un secreto para Hotchner… Reid no vio venir a su compañera y al verla casi encima suya agarró su muleta, pero se apoyó mal y se precipitó contra el suelo, tirando a Prentiss con él, que cayó encima suya.

-¡Dame eso o te arrepentirás! –Dijo intentando arrebatarle el móvil mientras sus compañeros les miraban divertidos. Era como ver a dos niños peleándose por un juguete. Hotch estiró la mano como pudo y alcanzó el móvil antes que Prentiss. Desde el suelo Emily le miró como si su vida dependiera de ese objeto, mientras Reid debajo de ella se quejaba de que le estaba aplastando. –Hotch… Dame ese teléfono…

-Vamos, no puede ser para tanto. –Dijo sonriendo. La morena desistió y se hizo la muerta encima de Reid. Incluso Rossi estaba encima de su asiento para ver la escena.

-Emily, no puedo respirar. –Se quejó Spencer.

-Te aguantas. –Le espetó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del joven doctor, como si hubiera sido derrotada. Hotch miró la imagen del móvil y vio la foto de graduación de Emily Prentiss. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido. El maquillaje gótico, la ropa y especialmente el pelo. Con razón Emily no había querido que él contemplara esa imagen.

-Es… -No encontraba palabras.

-¿Horrible? –Cuestionó Morgan.

-Vergonzoso –Sugirió Dave.

-Espeluznante. –Declaró Hotch encontrando la palabra que más se asemejaba

-Te odio Doctor Reid. –Dijo Emily contra el pecho de éste.

-¡Venga Emily! No es tan horrible… -Intentó animarle JJ. –Es decir, todos hemos hecho alguna locura en nuestra juventud. –Eso pareció captar la atención de la morena, que alzó el rostro mientras aceptaba la mano de Hotch para incorporarse. Hacía tanto que no sentía su tacto que estuvo a punto de estremecerse por el contacto.

-Eso no va a hacer que me sienta mejor.

-Yo tuve un lío con la madre de mi mejor amigo. -Confesó Dave captando las miradas atónitas de todos.

-Vale, eso sí que hace que me sienta mejor. –Admitió riendo y volviendo a su asiento.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuántos años tenías? –Preguntó Morgan curioso.

-17 y ella tendría la edad de Prentiss ahora mismo. ¿Cuántos son?

-No te pases. –Advirtió amenazante. Hotch ayudó a Reid a incorporarse y le devolvió el móvil.

-Treinta y… -Empezó Reid.

-¿Quieres morir? –Le cortó la morena con una mirada que bien le podía haber matado en ese mismo momento. Reid tragó saliva y se quedó callado.

-Yo me fui a vivir con mi novio a los 19 cuando solo llevábamos dos meses. –Recordó JJ. –No llegamos a cumplir el tercero.

-Típico. –Admitió Emily con complicidad.

-Pues yo tendría unos 14 años cuando me colé en casa de una vecina que me gustaba por una apuesta. –Empezó Morgan. –Tenía que conseguir su sujetador. –Todos le escuchaban con interés. –El caso es que entré por la ventana del segundo piso y conseguí la prenda. Creíamos que estaban fuera por vacaciones de Pascua así que se me ocurrió la gran idea de salir por la puerta principal. Cuando pasé por el salón me encontré con la familia viendo la televisión y se me quedaron mirando como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Saliste corriendo? –Preguntó Reid.

-Qué va… Les di las buenas noches con educación y salí por la puerta con la cabeza bien alta. –Todos sonrieron divertidos. –Creo que no he pasado más vergüenza en mi vida. Cuando se enteró mi madre casi me mata.

-¿Y qué pasó con el sujetador? –Quiso saber Dave.

-Me deshice de las pruebas y convencí a mis amigos para que no dijeran nada.

Emily miró a Hotch con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y tú Hotch, qué locura has hecho en tu juventud?

-Ni lo pienses.

-Oh vamos, me lo debes. Miraste esa horrenda foto pese a mis súplicas. –Hotch se lo pensó. No sería justo callarse esa información cuando todos habían compartido algo de sus vidas y lo cierto es que se sentía culpable por haber invadido la privacidad de su Agente cuando ella no quería que viera la fotografía.

-Está bien. Iba a la Universidad y perdí una apuesta. Tuve que sacar mi trasero por la ventanilla en un coche en marcha durante 5 kilómetros en pleno mes de enero. –Un silencio se hizo en el jet.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó JJ.

-¿Sacaste tu culo por la ventanilla? –Preguntó Prentiss con recelo. Hotch asintió.

-¿Desnudo? –Cuestionó Morgan estudiándole.

-Desnudo. –Admitió con seriedad.

Una carcajada común estalló en el avión. Morgan, Prentiss y JJ no podían parar de reír, Dave intentaba ocultar su risa sin mucho éxito y Reid sonreía como si tratara de imaginarse la escena.

-Es difícil de imaginar. –Comentó el genio. En ese punto Morgan se sujetaba la tripa de la risa, Emily estaba a punto de llorar y JJ había olvidado su dolor de cabeza. Tardaron unos minutos en recuperar la compostura. No es que fuera una locura impensable o rara, pero que la hubiese hecho Hotch era inimaginable.

-Esperad, Reid no ha dicho ninguna locura. –Todos se volvieron hacia el aludido.

-Yo no hago locuras. –Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-¿Ah, no? –Comentó Morgan. -¿Y qué me dices del baño en la piscina con cierta actriz de Los Ángeles a quien protegías de un acosador? –La sonrisa de Reid desapareció. Hotch le miró con dureza.

-Eres un bocazas, Morgan.

-¿De eso hay fotos? –Preguntó Emily riendo.

-Lo cierto es que sí, pero me parece que se las quedó Spencer. –Dijo Morgan recordando que Elle se las acabó dando para que no se metiera en ningún lío.

-¿Te bañaste con una víctima en una piscina cuando la estabas protegiendo? –Preguntó Hotch sin poder creérselo.

-Ella me tiró. ¡No fue mi culpa!

-Pues yo diría que disfrutaste el chapuzón. –Rió Morgan guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Déjale en paz! –Le defendió JJ. –Spence también es un rompecorazones.

-¡Sois odiosos!

-¿Acaso te fastidia que Hotch se entere de lo que hiciste en tu juventud? –Preguntó Emily sarcásticamente.

-Ya, pero es que al contrario que vosotros, yo sigo estando en mi etapa de juventud. –Sonrió satisfecho.

-Ahora sí que estás muerto. –Murmuró Rossi al ver las expresiones de JJ y Prentiss.

-Enciérrate en el baño, yo intentaré retenerlas. –Dijo Hotch antes de que se abalanzaran sobre Reid y se interpusiera para darle tiempo a escapar.

Ese iba a ser un vuelo muy largo para el Doctor Reid…


	7. En el nombre del padre (5x08 y 5x09)

_**N/A**_: Mil gracias por vuestras comprensión y fidelidad, eso hace que intente con más ganas encontrar un hueco para publicar. Y sin más dilación os dejo con el capítulo que todos temíamos que llegara.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: En el nombre del padre**

-Emily Prentiss. Lo sé todo de ti.

Todo había empezado cuando unas familias habían sido asesinadas y los casos se vincularon con un posible admirador de Karl Arnold, _El Zorro_.

Hotch la había llevado ahí para bajar la guardia de ese monstruo que había matado a ocho familias y sin embargo él la había pillado por sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía saber quién era? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y entonces supo que el asesino pudo notar su desconcierto. Hotch la miró a los ojos intentando darle confianza, si él no se esperaba esa respuesta, no dejó que se notara. Pero Emily no entró en su juego, no de momento.

Empezaron el interrogatorio y Karl hizo todo lo que Hotch había predicho minutos antes: le preguntó por su alianza e intentó provocarle, se interesó por Emily y pidió que le mostraran las fotos. Se sentía terriblemente mal con eso, tenían que darle la foto de una niña en bañador muerta para que hablara. Eso era usar a una víctima. Lo que Hotch le estaba pidiendo era muy duro, la estaba poniendo en un compromiso, pero no podía dejarle solo, no ahora y cuando podían morir más familias.

Se sentía asqueada, pensaba que habría otra manera de llegar al SUDES. Lo único que hacía que siguiera adelante era tener a Hotch a su lado. Cuando él les dejó a solas intentó no sentirse vulnerable y escuchó lo que Arnold les hizo a esos niños. Afortunadamente el interrogatorio dio sus frutos y les llevó a pensar que el SUDES era una mujer. Era raro, pero tenía sentido: dejaba a las niñas para el final y las ahogaba en vez de dispararlas porque se sentía identificada con ellas.

-No creo que esta mujer tenga nada que ver con Karl.

-Lo he animado. –Emily no podía quitarse esa sensación de encima. –He coqueteado con él, para que se abriera… Pero intimar con un asesino es tan diferente… -Ni si quiera se había sentido así cuando trabajó como espía para la Interpol e intimó con Ian Doyle. Eran asesinos, pero con unos perfiles tan distintos… Y no era solo eso, una cosa era poner en juego su dignidad y otra muy distinta poner en juego la de las víctimas, y especialmente la de unos niños asesinados.

-Es un trabajo. –_"Si tú supieras…"_

-Ya, pero no eliminaré esta sensación, ¿verdad?

-No, pero ha ayudado al caso, has hecho lo que debías. –Por su parte, Hotch se sentía culpable por haber tenido que hacerla pasar por esa experiencia, pero era lo más rápido para el caso.

-Agente Hotchner, antes de que os vayáis me gustaría deciros otra cosa. –Dijo Arnold dirigiéndose a ellos desde la sala. Emily suspiró con fastidio.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez.

Karl empezó a hablar de su admirador y Emily notó que algo no andaba bien. Conocía a Hotch, parecía preocupado y empezó a comprobar rápidamente el diario de Arnold. Emily estaba confundida.

-Es un placer verte sufrir, Agente Hotchner. –El recluso estaba disfrutando viendo como Hotch inspeccionaba su diario. Y entonces todo cobró sentido cuando encontró un recorte de un periódico con la cara de Hotch y el símbolo de la providencia dibujado en él.

-Foyet. –Dijo ella entendiéndolo todo. Karl arqueó las cejas divertido.

-Sabía que vendrías. –Se burló.

Emily salió apresuradamente tras Hotch, mientras los reclusos les gritaban. No dijo nada. Podía sentir la tensión en el ascensor y no se atrevía a mirarle. Cuando salieron de la prisión se subieron en el coche y Hotch arrancó. Le tenía tan cerca, en el asiento de al lado, y sin embargo sentía como si hubiera un abismo entre los dos. Tras un rato pensando que decir le miró: Hotch sujetaba el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Emily le había visto preocupado, temeroso, triste e incluso derrotado, pero nunca le había visto así. Estaba furioso. Sentía su angustia y sobre todo su impotencia. No habría dicho nada si no llega a ser porque el cuentakilómetros marcaba bastante más de lo que estaba permitido en ese tramo.

-Hotch, cálmate. –Parecía estar inmerso en una lucha interna por mantener el control sobre sus emociones. –Ahora tenemos una pista. Podremos seguir buscándole. Mandaremos analizar los sobres y tenemos también los matasellos. Además seguiremos investigando la pista de las medicinas. –Fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta parar en un semáforo y entonces dio una fuerte palmada en el volante para desahogar su rabia.

-Está jugando conmigo. Siempre va por delante. –Su voz era inesperadamente fría.

-Es sólo un hombre. Le atraparemos. –Y era cierto. Foyet no era nada más que un hombre. Pero ella sabía que Hotch no le tenía miedo, lo que Aaron temía era que hiciera daño a su familia.

Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizar a Hotch, pero no dijo nada en todo el camino de vuelta a la Central. Todo el equipo se involucró especialmente en la investigación y pudieron dar con Foyet. Pero era demasiado tarde y nadie estaba preparado para lo que iba a suceder poco después.

Foyet tenía en su poder a Haley y Jack, mientras hablaba con Hotch. No llegarían a tiempo, por más prisa que se dieran no llegarían. Le destrozó oír la voz de Hotch casi rota, intentando aguantar el tipo mientras ese malnacido amenazaba la vida de su familia.

_-Eres muy fuerte Haley, más de lo que fui yo._

_-¿Te darás prisa?_ –Ya era demasiado tarde y todos lo sabían.

_-Sé que no te mereces nada de esto._

_-Ni tú tampoco._ –Todo estaba siendo tan injusto.

_-Lo siento mucho._ –Las palabras le pesaban y en el coche todos se sentían impotentes.

_-Tienes que prometerme que le dirás como nos conocimos y cuánto me hacías reír._

_-Haley…_ -Emily notaba como se le encogía el corazón y rezó internamente, suplicando porque de alguna manera Foyet no matara lo que Hotch más quería. No era justo.

_-Tiene que saber que no siempre has sido tan serio, Aaron. Quiero que crea en el amor porque es lo más importante que hay, pero tienes que enseñárselo tú. Prométemelo. _–Esas palabras hicieron que las lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos.

_-Te lo prometo_. –Y entonces, a su promesa le siguieron dos disparos. Dos disparos que matarían a Haley, dos disparos que le arrebataron injustamente su madre a Jack, dos disparos que acabarían con el Hotch que conocían hasta entonces y dos disparos que rompieron el corazón de todos los que estaban escuchando.

Y Emily lloró. Lloró por Haley y lloró por Hotch, esperando llegar a tiempo para no verle morir a él ni a Jack.

Pero no fue así. Cuando llegaron a la antigua casa de los Hotchner, lo que encontraron fue realmente impactante. Hotch estaba matando con sus propias manos a Foyet. Nunca había visto nada así, estaba desatado. Miró impresionada como Morgan tenía que sujetar a Hotch para que dejase de golpear el cadáver de Foyet.

En cuanto Morgan le calmó, Hotch fue corriendo en busca de Jack, que se había escondido. Emily observó el cráneo destrozado de Foyet. Estaba muerto, ya todo había acabado. Con un final amargo, pero había acabado. JJ no tardó en bajar con Jack en brazos.

-¿Está bien? –Preguntó Emily acariciándole la cabeza.

-No tiene ningún rasguño. –Declaró la rubia. –Pero le llevaré a la ambulancia para que le examinen. -Les siguió con la mirada hasta afuera. Al menos Jack estaba sano y salvo. No quería imaginar lo que podía haberle pasado si Hotch hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde.

Guió al sanitario hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Haley. No quiso asomarse, pero desde el pasillo podía oír los sollozos desconsolados de Hotch. Si se asomaba y le veía así no podría contener sus lágrimas.

Hotch pasó unos minutos en esa habitación hasta que retiraron el cuerpo sin vida de Haley. Luego salió afuera, sin hacer caso a la petición de Morgan para que le viera un médico. Se acercó a Rossi.

-¿Jack está bien? –Logró preguntar.

-No tiene ningún rasguño. –Hotch miró con tristeza como se llevaban el cadáver de Haley, aguantando las lágrimas. Dave le apretó el hombro. –Sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor, pero lo siento. –Hotch asintió con pesar. Emily se acercó con un paramédico.

-Hotch, será mejor que te miren esas heridas. –Esta vez no puso ninguna objeción.

* * *

Emily estaba segura de que ninguno de sus amigos había pegado ojo esa noche, además de lo sucedido ese día sabían que al día siguiente les esperaba un duro interrogatorio. Seguramente Strauss culparía a Hotch de todo lo sucedido, encontrando una excusa para despedirle.

Morgan y Dave fueron los primeros en llegar, Morgan se encerró en su despacho mientras ella se pasó por el de Rossi. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa y Rossi notó que había vuelto a morderse las uñas.

-¿Has hablado con él? –Preguntó sin ocultar su preocupación.

-Sí, pero no sé lo que sucederá a partir de ahora. –Confesó. –Le avisé de lo que pasaría hoy, pero es evidente que él ya se lo imaginaba.

-Estamos aquí para apoyarle, pero Strauss nos quiere utilizar para acabar con su carrera.

-Emily, se paciente. –Ella le miró a los ojos. –Sé que te enfada, pero no pierdas los nervios frente a Strauss para que pueda aprovecharlo en tu contra. Eso no le conviene a Hotch ni al equipo.

-Tienes razón, lo siento. –Admitió con tristeza.

JJ fue la primera en entrar, tras ella García, Dave y Reid tuvieron su entrevista personal con la jefa de sección. Luego fue su turno. Todo fue como esperaba: Strauss cuestionó a Hotch e incluso a ella en lo referente al interrogatorio del oficial Kassmeyer en la ambulancia. Emily guardó la calma, pero al ver su actitud no pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva. Al final declaró sin más inconvenientes y salió de mala manera cruzándose con Morgan, que era el siguiente en prestar declaración.

Al salir del ascensor se topó con Hotch.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –En realidad no podían hablar de ello pero Anderson no estaba presente en ese momento. No sabía que contestarle _"Pues mira Hotch, esa bruja tiene una misteriosa fijación contigo y con arruinar tu carrera. Si no es por Rossi y por ti, hubiera colgado su peluca de la pared."_

-Bien. –Lo último que necesitaba era que le soltara algo así. –Aunque no podemos hablar de ello.

-Lo sé. –Admitió bajando la cabeza.

-Estamos contigo. –Hotch la miró. Era la primera vez que hablaban tras lo ocurrido.

-Eso también lo sé. –Dijo desviando la mirada. –He traído a Jack, intenta distraerle mientras yo esté reunido. Se te dan bien los niños. –Emily amagó una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está?

-Le he explicado lo que ha pasado, pero sigue preguntando por Haley. Creo que todavía no entiende lo que está pasando. –Anderson apareció por el pasillo.

-No pueden hablar antes de la reunión. –Ambos asintieron y se miraron. Grant tenía razón, no era su culpa tener que recordárselo.

-Suerte. –Hotch asintió y se metió con Anderson en el ascensor.

Al llegar a la sala de conferencias vio a Jack jugando con unos muñecos.

-Hola, Jack. –El niño la miró y sonrió con inocencia.

-Hola… -Parecía intentar recordar su nombre. –Señora... –Dijo no muy convencido. Emily sonrió con ternura.

-Me llamo Emily. –Dijo sentándose a su lado. –Ya nos hemos visto otras veces. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí, eres amiga de Papá. –Volvió a sonreír con ternura. –¿También eres amiga de mi Mamá? –Su sonrisa se volvió triste y miró con cautela a JJ que asintió levemente, dándola confianza para que contestara.

-Claro.

Reid le distrajo con un truco de magia que volvió a repetir cuando se quedó asombrado. Morgan no tardó más de media hora en regresar y le chocó los cinco al pequeño Hotchner.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –Preguntó García

-Depende de lo quiera Strauss. –Todos callaron dándole la razón con su silencio.

Emily no podía parar de contemplar a ese niño pensando en lo que había vivido. Era tan triste que un niño inocente, que no tenía culpa de nada pasara por eso. Lo veían a diario, pero no por ello era menos doloroso. Jack la miró a los ojos, sabiendo que le analizaba y se quedó callado. Era un niño tan tranquilo. Era dulce y tenía el pelo rubio, era la viva imagen de Haley, pero sus ojos… _"Esos ojos son los de Hotch"_.

-Emily, tengo sed. –Le dijo con su vocecita infantil. Emily sonrió al escuchar su nombre. Cuando un Hotchner la llamaba por su nombre sentía una calidez especial, como la sensación que tienes cuando después de estar una hora caminando bajo la nieve, llegas a tu hogar y te tomas una taza de chocolate caliente.

-¿Qué prefieres un zumo o agua?

-Agua estaría bien.

-Yo se lo traigo, tranquila. –Dijo García.

Emily miró como el pequeño volvía a jugar con sus juguetes y con JJ, hasta que Hotch entró por la puerta y Jack corrió a abrazarle. Todos se acercaron para intentar reconfortar a su amigo. Emily cumpliría la promesa que le hizo a Haley y cuidaría de Hotch. Le apoyarían decidiera lo que decidiera, pasara lo que pasara, porque lo que más necesitaba Jack era a su padre.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Con el dolor de mi corazón acabo este capítulo. Por una parte me gustó mucho la interacción de Hotch y Prentiss durante el capítulo del Zorro, aunque Hotch parece muy frío. ¿No os quedasteis congelados cuando Arnold dice el nombre de Prentiss y que lo sabe todo acerca de ella? Porque yo sí... Pero me encanta que hasta ese momento Hotch mantenga cerca a Emily y los nervios de ella ante la entrevista con Strauss. Por cierto, fijaos en la miradita que le echa Anderson porque inspiró toda la subtrama cómica con él.

El título del capítulo se corresponde con una de mis películas favoritas _"En el nombre del padre"_. Que a parte de ser bastante explícito, trata sobre un padre y un hijo y una injusticia que se comete con ellos, hasta que una mujer lucha por su causa. En fin, una película que todo ser humano debería ver.

Nos leemos en el siguiente. Un abrazo.


	8. Crash (5x11)

**N/A**: Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestra paciencia. El siguiente capítulo 5x11 "_Represalias"_. Me he saltado el funeral de Haley porque era demasiado dramático, aunque hay un par de momentos a los que podría haber hecho mención como el discurso de Hotch y la mirada de Emily... Os dejo con el capítulo. Y sí, lo sé, me quedó un poco corto, pero lo compensaré con los dos siguientes.

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Crash**

¿Sabéis eso que dicen de que cuando crees que estás a punto de morir ves pasar tu vida ante ti? Era mentira. Emily podía dar fe de ello. Lo único que había sentido tras el brutal choque en la carretera era un fuerte golpe, dolor y confusión. No había visto nada, ni imágenes de su infancia, ni a sus padres, ni a Matthew, ni su vida universitaria, ni sus años en la Interpol, ni a su actual equipo. Nada, nada,… salvo unos ojos castaños y una sutil sonrisa.

Tras el funeral de Haley se enteraron de la decisión que Hotch había tomado. Por lo visto le habían ofrecido la jubilación anticipada. Por primera vez, Emily no tuvo ganas de acribillar con su arma a Strauss. Lo entendía, le estaba ofreciendo una alternativa. Le molestaba esa opción, pero no era ella quien tenía que sopesarla. No podía ser egoísta, claro que quería que Hotch siguiera en el equipo, pero lo más importante ahora no era lo que ella deseaba, sino el bienestar de Jack. Pero Hotch decidió quedarse. Porque su hijo sabía que era él quien atrapaba a los malos y si dejaba de hacerlo esa imagen cambiaría.

Y ahora estaba ahí, discutiendo con los médicos en el hospital tras haber presenciado como Dale Schrader había asesinado al Detective Bunting y había escapado.

-Solo son unos golpes. Créame que he estado peor.

-No se puede ir hasta que le hagamos al menos una tomografía.

-Doctor, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como atrapar a un asesino.

-Emily, tienes una conmoción.

-He sufrido ya unas cuantas, no se preocupe, soy inmune. –_"Empiezo a estar harta de tantos golpes en la cabeza… Ni que les dieran dinero cada vez que me atizan…"_

-Lo siento Agente, es mi última palabra.

-Estas sí que van a ser sus últimas palabras como tardéis en sacarme de aquí. –El doctor negó con la cabeza e ignoró su amenaza. Emily respiró resignada y se limitó a esperar a que le dieran el alta.

-No debería de darle el alta aún, pero usted es terriblemente agotadora. –Emily sonrió como si se tratara de un piropo. –¿Promete que estará relajada las próximas horas, que no llevará a cabo actividades que requieran concentración y no se expondrá a ruidos fuertes o luces molestas?

-Lo prometo. –Dijo con la más inocente de sus sonrisas.

Tras tranquilizar a Morgan, diciéndole que no era nada aunque confesando que le dolía todo el cuerpo, se pusieron de nuevo con el caso para tratar de atrapar a Schrader. Evidentemente, se saltó todas y cada una de las advertencias del médico. "_Al menos no he estado expuesta a luces molestas, creo…"_ Rió para sus adentros.

No obstante, gracias a su intervención, mataron a Schrader y salvaron la vida de la familia de Joe Muller, el cómplice a quien chantajeaba Schrader.

-¿Qué haces todavía aquí? –Hotch apareció junto a su escritorio. Era ya tarde pero tenía que acabar su informe personal, dado que había recibido daños físicos durante el caso.

-Tenía que acabar mi parte del informe.

-Eso puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento, vete a casa. –Emily suspiró.

-Estoy bien.

-Llevas demasiado tiempo sin descansar y te atropelló un camión. –Dijo alzando una ceja percatándose de que tenía mala cara. Se había saltado todas las recomendaciones del médico. –Cojo mis cosas y te acerco a casa.

-No hace falta, Hotch.

-No era una sugerencia. –Dijo tajante. Una vez en el coche Hotch la analizó. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. –Hizo una pausa. –Salvo porque me duele todo el cuerpo. –Confesó acomodándose en su asiento mientras él arrancaba.

-Morgan me dijo que sufrías una conmoción cerebral. –Emily sonrió ante su preocupación.

-No es peor que la vez que Mandel me golpeó. –Dijo para restarle importancia. Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía casi un año de eso y apenas faltaban diez días para Navidad. _"Qué rápido pasa el tiempo…"_

-Tómate mañana el día libre y descansa. –Emily le miró confundida y entonces entendió que había vuelto a su puesto como líder del equipo. Era algo que todos esperaban tras su vuelta. Volvió a acomodarse y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotada.

-Te echaba de menos, jefe. –Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en el rostro de Hotch.

Tardaron más de media hora en llegar a Washington. Emily se había pasado todo el trayecto durmiendo. Hotch la observó un minuto. Se había asustado cuando JJ había dicho que estaba en el hospital, aunque luego se enteró de que el choque había sido bastante más aparatoso de lo que se pensaban. Eran gajes del oficio, pero nunca se acostumbraba a que sus agentes salieran heridos en un caso.

-Ya hemos llegado. –Le dio un par de toques pero ella no reaccionó. Frunció el ceño, una conmoción cerebral podía tener repercusiones horas después de haberla sufrido. –Prentiss, despierta. –De nuevo nada. Se soltó el cinturón para moverse y darle un par de palmaditas en la cara. –¡Ey, Emily! –Por fin abrió los ojos y Hotch suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué? –Dijo con pereza.

-Ya hemos llegado. –Repitió ocultando la preocupación que había sentido. Emily frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana para comprobarlo.

-¿Ya? ¿He venido todo el camino dormida? –Hotch asintió con expresión suave mientras ella se desperezaba. –Vaya… Espero no haber roncado.

-Me ha tocado compartir habitación con Dave más de una vez. Tus ronquidos a su lado son como una brisa frente a un huracán. –Emily rió divertida.

-Está bien saberlo. Gracias por traerme.

-Descansa. –Dijo a modo de despedida.

-Tú también. –Contestó mientras salía del auto.

Emily vio alejarse el coche y suspiró mirando al cielo. Al entrar en su piso se sirvió un vaso de leche caliente para acompañar a su aspirina. Las luces de Navidad ya adornaban la ciudad desde hacía semanas. Contempló la bonita vista desde la ventana.

-_FLASHBACK_-

_-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Quiso saber una vez había bajado del coche._

_-Me apetecía ver el Capitolio cubierto de nieve. –Confesó apoyándose en el coche. Lo cierto es que la estampa era preciosa: Washington DC cubierto de nieve con las luces artificiales iluminando la ciudad, la nieve cubriendo las calles y los jardines, todavía intacta. Ni siquiera en Navidad lo había visto tan bonito. _

_Emily se quedó unos minutos contemplando el paisaje, el frío le daba igual, solo quería dejar la mente en blanco y la nieve ayudaba a eso. Y mientras ella cerraba los ojos intentando no pensar en nada, Hotch no dejaba de observarla en silencio._

_-Emily. –Se puso delante de ella y vio como abría los ojos con calma. –Si quieres contarme tu versión de la historia… aquí estoy. –Ella le miró conmovida y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima, sonriendo ante ese gesto tierno, aunque era una sonrisa triste. _

_-Lo sé. –Dijo mientras se acercaba y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, haciendo que Hotch la abrazara y acariciara su espalda. Se quedaron así por un minuto. –Si nos quedamos así nos congelaremos. –Hotch sonrió ante su comentario._

_-¿Has decidido dónde quieres ir? –Le preguntó rodeándola todavía con sus brazos._

_-Al pasado… -Susurró nostálgica mirando el Capitolio cubierto de nieve._

_-Ahí no puedo acompañarte. –Dijo acariciando su mejilla para secar su lágrima._

_-Entonces llévame a casa. _

Emily sonrió con tristeza al recordar ese momento. Ahora era un momento perdido en el tiempo, como cuando una gota de lluvia cae en un charco. _"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hotch?"_ A lo mejor si no lo hubiese hecho y se hubieran distanciado ahora no sentiría esa sensación de profunda tristeza. Pero tampoco habría vivido momentos tan personales con él… No se arrepentía, simplemente se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas si todo hubiera sucedido de otra manera. _"¿Y qué me queda ahora? ¿Los recuerdos? ¿Esperar? ¿O simplemente dejarlo estar?"_

"_Tienes que ser paciente_" Ese era el consejo de Dave, el hombre más intuitivo y sabio que conocía. Y eso haría, esperar. Porque Hotch necesitaba tiempo para reconstruir su corazón y para centrarse en Jack. Pero ella empezaba a impacientarse, le dolían los recuerdos. Cada vez que miraba esas vistas volvía atrás en el tiempo, pensando en lo que había sucedido un año atrás y en lo que podría haber sido si las cosas hubiesen pasado de otra manera… O no… porque con Hotch nunca se sabía… Tan pronto podía ser el hombre más encantador del mundo, como podía tener un momento de "lucidez profesional" y alejarla de él. Lo que no podía hacer era revivir una y otra vez ese recuerdo que, honestamente, empezaba a doler.

-Creo que una mudanza me vendría bien…

Y como si Matthew Benton le hablara, como si estuviera ahí con ella sosteniendo con cariño su mano, en su mente pudo oír _"En menudos líos te metes, Em"_

* * *

_**N/A**: Cuando salió el apartamento de Emily en la sexta temporada me pregunté por qué se habría mudado, con lo chulo que era el que vimos en "En nombre y sangre". ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cómo creéis que van a ir las cosas ante la complicada situación?_


	9. Espíritu Navideño (Parte I)

_**N/A**_: Hola a todos y gracias por vuestra paciencia. Siento la tardanza en publicar pero llevo dos días durmiendo tres horas nada más. Afortunadamente voy a tener más tiempo a partir de ahora y volveré a publicar semanalmente. Y ahí va uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado escribiendo, a la altura de el del beso Rossi/Prentiss o la partida de póker casi perdida por Emily en **"Lo que pasa en las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas"**. Es independiente y está ambientado en Navidad. Sí, con este calor me pongo a escribir sobre la Navidad... Por cierto, hay referencias al "capítulo 11: Secretos de familia" de "Lo que pasa en LV..." Espero que os guste.

Martita: El capítulo que dices es el 4x17: _"Demonología"_.

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Espíritu navideño**

De nuevo la estúpida Navidad había llegado. Emily estaba saturada de trabajo y los informes se apilaban en su mesa peligrosamente._ "Moriré aplastada como esto siga así..."_ Reid también tenía mucho trabajo y desde que Morgan tenía despacho se aburría. Lo cierto era que echaba de menos sus tonterías. García apareció por detrás suya y agradeció su invitación a un café.

-Ya he comprado el regalo de Kevin. –Dijo ilusionada.

-Si tiene que ver con la informática te puedes ahorrar los detalles.

-¡Dios, Em! Odio tu desdén hacia la Navidad. –Emily alzó una ceja.

-¿Desdén? Penélope, la Navidad es un asco. La mitad de los que la celebran no creen en Jesús, y estoy segura de que una buena parte de los que si lo hacen ni siquiera sabe lo que es la Biblia. –Comentó aburrida.

-Pero la Navidad es una época preciosa: la nieve…

-El frío. –García no hizo caso de su comentario.

-Las luces.

-El alto consumo energético.

-Las compras navideñas.

-Las multitudes enloquecidas por comprar el último juguete de moda.

-Los regalos.

-Consumismo. –García la miró mal.

-Vale. ¿Qué me dices del espíritu navideño? ¿No piensas que la gente es más amable en Navidad?

-No. –Dijo secamente.

-No puedo creer que seas la única persona de la oficina sin espíritu navideño.

-¿La única? –Sabía que al menos Hotch si tenía algo de eso, dado que había confesado que le encantaba _"Qué bello es vivir"_ e incluso Rossi estaba de buen humor pese a que no le gustaba esa época. –Me juego lo que quieras a que Strauss no tiene espíritu navideño.

-¡Hecho! –Exclamó pillándola por sorpresa. –Si logro demostrar que Strauss tiene espíritu navideño, tú convences a Rossi para que organice una cena de Navidad para el equipo.

-¿Por qué no le convences tú?

-Porque tu relación con él es mucho más… íntima… -Dijo con una sonrisa llena de picardía. Emily rodó los ojos.

-Vale, pero si no lo consigues demostrar, dejaréis de interrogarme acerca de mi supuesta relación con Rossi. Y dejaréis las bromitas sobre el tema. –García asintió y estrechó su mano.

* * *

Por desgracia, Strauss no era el Grinch de la Navidad y resultaba que había una pizca de humanidad en ella empapada de espíritu navideño, porque cuando García se presentó con Reid (nunca supo cómo le convenció) y la propia Emily en el despacho de la jefa de sección, ataviados con un gorrito de Santa Clauss, con una pandereta y una zambomba cantando_ "Jingle bells"_, Erin reaccionó de una manera totalmente inesperada.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? –Preguntó Strauss mirándoles con cara de pocos amigos; es decir, con su cara normal. Los tres pararon de cantar.

-Hola Señora. –Saludó García que encabezaba el particular trío musical. –Estamos recaudando dinero para Jerry.

-¿Quién es Jerry? –Eso quería saber también Emily.

-Jerry es un amable vagabundo del parque que escribe unos preciosos poemas y queremos reunir suficiente dinero para comprarle un abrigo nuevo y algo de comida para Navidad. –Dijo con una dulce sonrisa. –Por eso pedimos el aguinaldo. –Strauss miró a Reid, que sonrió nervioso, y luego reparó en ella, que forzó una sonrisa esperando que esa tontería que estaban haciendo no le costara su puesto de trabajo.

-¿Cuánto necesitáis? –Preguntó la mujer. Emily intentó ocultar su sorpresa.

-Cada uno aporta lo que quiera. –Le contestó García.

-Bueno, realmente no es que vuestras voces merezcan un centavo. –_"¿Strauss está bromeando? El Armaggedon se acerca…"_ La mujer se acercó a su bolso y cogió su monedero mientras Emily compartía una mirada curiosa con Reid. –Aquí tenéis. –Dijo dándoles cincuenta dólares. –Aseguraos de comprarle también una buena manta.

-Vaya… Gracias por su generosidad, Señora. –Dijo Penélope con una sonrisa sincera. –Feliz Navidad.

-Feliz Navidad, agentes. –Salieron del despacho alucinados por lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Te lo dije. –Comentó García.

-No me puedo creer que Strauss tenga más espíritu navideño que Emily. –Rió Reid.

-Eres una manipuladora Penélope García. –Se quejó.

-En realidad pienso recaudar dinero para Jerry, solo te oculté mi mejor carta. –Su sonrisa era gloriosa.

-Buena jugada. –Admitió Reid mientras ella bufó.

-Ahora te toca pagar tu apuesta.

* * *

Al llegar al bullpen JJ ya había recibido la noticia de su pequeño escarceo.

-No me puedo creer que lo hayáis hecho.

-¿Qué han hecho? –Preguntó Morgan curioso.

-Pedir el aguinaldo a Strauss. –Morgan arqueó las cejas divertido.

-¿En serio?

-Sep. –Dijo Reid dándole un gracioso panderetazo en la cabeza. –Y nos ha dado cincuenta dólares. –Añadió con orgullo.

-Me tomas el pelo… -Replicó con recelo. Al mirar a García supo que decía la verdad. –Creía que Strauss tenía menos espíritu navideño que Prentiss…

-Y dale… A mí no me hace falta el espíritu navideño porque soy amable todos los días del año. –Los demás rieron. –Y ahora tengo una apuesta que pagar. –Se acercó vacilante hasta el despacho de Rossi y dar dos inseguros golpecitos en la puerta.

-Adelante. –Emily entró.

-¿Tienes un momento?

-Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. –Dijo coqueto. Emily sonrió. –Cuéntame.

-Este año no hemos hecho la cena de Navidad habitual que hacemos todos los años con nuestro departamento y me preguntaba si el mejor anfitrión del continente americano estaría dispuesto a organizar una pequeña cena para el equipo. Algo más íntimo. –Dave arqueó las cejas.

-¿Quieres que organice una cena de Navidad para el equipo?

-Eso he dicho. –Dave lo meditó un momento.

-¿Ha sido idea tuya?

-No, exactamente. –Confesó sonriendo ante su perspicacia.

-Supongo que no es mala idea. Está bien… -Emily le sonrió.

-Eres genial David Rossi. –Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir, Dave volvió a hablar.

-Con una condición. –Emily se volteó. _"Mierda, ya sé lo que me va a pedir_" –Convence a Hotch de que venga.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque eres más guapa.

-Eso no es una razón de peso. –Dijo entrecerrando los ojos. –Aunque sea verdad.

-Pues no hay cena. –Emily suspiró.

-A ver qué puedo hacer… -Dijo finalmente saliendo del despacho.

* * *

Emily se pasó buena parte del resto de la jornada pensando en que decirle a Hotch para convencerle, esa sí que iba a ser una tarea difícil. Cuando vio que se iba le interceptó antes de llegar al ascensor. Tras la muerte de Haley, se marchaba bastante antes a casa y pocas veces se quedaba el último, así pasaba más tiempo con Jack.

-Hotch. –Le llamó. Él se giró al escuchar su nombre. Emily vaciló.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que… hemos pensado que sería una buena idea organizar una cena de Navidad este fin de semana. Todo el equipo, ya sabes… -Hotch desvió la mirada y llamó al ascensor. –Me preguntaba si te gustaría venir…

-No creo que pueda.

-Cocina Dave y podrías traer a Jack. Estoy segura que le encantará jugar con Morgan y ver los trucos de magia de Reid. Le vendrá bien salir de casa y distraerse...

-No creo que... -Intentó decir.

-Además, ya se ha aprendido mi nombre. –Añadió con una sonrisa tierna. La expresión de Hotch se suavizó.

-Lo pensaré. –Dijo finalmente, adentrándose en el ascensor.

Hotch pensó que quizás la idea de Emily no era tan mala. Al menos Jack se distraería. Con la Navidad no hacía nada más que recordar con tristeza a su madre y no parecía tan entusiasmado como otros años. No podía dejar que Jack se desilusionara con la Navidad. Finalmente decidió ir a esa cena y así se lo hizo saber a Emily, quien a cambio le ofreció una cálida sonrisa y pareció alegrarse mucho.

-¡Lo conseguiste, Em! –Decía García abrazándola con entusiasmo.

-Me subestimas Pen… Lo malo es que Rossi me obliga a que haga la compra con él, dice que alimentará mi espíritu navideño.

-Es tan bonito que hagáis cosas de pareja juntos… -Comentó provocando una carcajada de Morgan.

-Dejadlo ya. –Dijo rodando los ojos.

* * *

Y así lo hizo. Emily Prentiss y David Rossi fueron a comprar la cena a un supermercado abarrotado de gente. Eso era lo que Prentiss más odiaba, ya se había peleado con una mujer que la atropelló con el carrito y ella apenas podía pasar con el suyo siguiendo a Dave.

-¡Dave! ¡No me dejes atrás! ¡No quiero morir! –Le gritó estirando la mano dramáticamente. Dave rió y la esperó mirando la lista.

-Solo nos falta el pavo.

-¿Pavo? Creía que ibas a hacer algo italiano. Ya sabes una lasaña o unos canelones.

-Y lo haré, pero también me sale un pavo delicioso que os sorprenderá. –Emily notó como una mano tocaba su trasero y se volvió para agredir a ese degenerado. Dave tuvo que sujetarla. El hombre se disculpó diciendo que había sido sin querer, y de hecho parecía sincero. –Si quiere tocar algo tóquese usted los… -Siguió maldiciendo mientras Rossi se llevaba la mano a la cara claramente avergonzado.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Vamos a por tu pavo y acabemos con esto de una vez. –Al llegar vieron como un hombre se llevaba el último pavo. –_¡__Estronzo di merda!_

-Hoy no es nuestro día…

-Espera. Voy a conseguir ese pavo como que me apellido Prentiss. En cuanto suelte lo suelte, cógelo. –Rossi trató de detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida y tuvo que ver cómo su compañera se acercaba al hombre.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Le dijo Emily al hombre que la miró interesado. –Será mejor que suelte ese pavo y me acompañe. –Dijo mostrando su placa. El hombre se puso pálido.

-¿Los Federales? –El hombre hizo caso y Emily le mandó una seña a Dave.

-Acompáñeme, señor.

-Le juro que solo fue una vez. No sabía que no se podía fumar en un hospital, yo… -Emily sonrió internamente ante su confesión, le recordaba a la vez que pilló al Agente Cooper fumando a escondidas en un Hospital de Nueva York. Se alejaron y comprobó que Dave ya tenía consigo su objetivo.

-Un momento… -Dijo al instante. –¿Usted no es John Cooper? –El hombre la miró confundido. –Muéstreme su documentación por favor. –Él hizo lo que Emily le pidió y ella miró su carnet de conducir fingiendo interés. –Lo lamento, señor Sanders, creo que ha habido una confusión. Puede irse. Que tenga una feliz Navidad.

-¡Gracias al cielo! ¡Menudo susto me ha dado! –Exclamó marchándose y lanzando una maldición cuando vio que el pavo ya no estaba.

Emily encontró a Dave unos metros más adelante hablando con una mujer realmente guapa. _"Este David no tiene remedio"_ Cuando ella se acercó la mujer se marchó con su cesta.

-Vamos. –Le dijo a su amigo. Al notar que no se movía volvió a fijarse en él. Parecía nervioso, casi temeroso de algo. Entonces Emily abrió los ojos y echó un vistazo al carro en busca del pavo de la discordia. No estaba. Ese maldito pavo NO ESTABA. –Te mato.

-Lo siento Emily pero creo que ha habido un cambio de planes en el menú. –Rossi sintió como mil cuchillos se le clavaban en la nuca al darle la espalda a su compañera.

-¿Le has dado nuestro pavo a ESA mujer? –_"No sé ni para qué pregunto"_ Dave se encogió de hombros. -¡Con lo que me ha costado conseguir ese estúpido pavo y se lo das a la primera tía que te pone ojitos! En serio. Corre. –Dijo agarrando un calabacín amenazadoramente.

-¡Lo siento niña! Es que me dijo que era para su abuela… -_"Hombres…"_

-Como si era para su cachorrito moribundo… -Había pocas veces en las que Dave había tenido miedo de verdad. Esta era una de ellas.

-¡Oh venga, querida! –Intentó calmarla. –Ten un poco más de espíritu navideño.

Dave se arrepintió en ese mismo momento de haber dicho eso y salió corriendo esquivando el calabacín que Emily le había lanzado a la cabeza. Con suerte, tras unos minutos de persecución y silencioso enfado por parte de Emily, Dave pudo tranquilizarla con la promesa de un tiramisú y se fueron a casa a hacer la cena. Sin pavo.

* * *

La peculiar pareja se juntó con García y Morgan para preparar la cena. Bueno, más bien, García, Morgan y Dave la prepararon cuando vieron lo negada que era Emily en la cocina.

-¿Pero tú qué comes en tu casa?

-Lo típico. Ensaladas, sándwiches, palomitas, albóndigas en lata,… -Dave puso una mueca de asco.

-¿Eso es lo que comes? Ahora entiendo porque nunca te traes tu propia comida al trabajo…

-¿Qué quieres, Morgan? La cocina no es la habitación de la casa donde mejor trabajo. –Contestó juguetonamente.

-Uuuuhhh… Eso es muy caliente, Em… -Comentó el moreno sin quitarla la mirada de encima.

-Morgan… ¿Sabes que es más caliente? –Preguntó acercándose a él seductoramente. –El sofrito que se te está a punto de quemar. –Advirtió riéndose.

-¡Oh mierda! –Dijo quitando la sartén del fuego.

-Deja de distraer a mi bombón y encárgate de la ensalada. –Sugirió García divertida.

-Eso sé hacerlo. –Admitió ilusionada, poniéndose manos a la obra y haciendo caso omiso del comentario burlón de Dave que cuestionaba que supiera aliñarla.

Los primeros en llegar, para sorpresa de todos fueron Hotch y Jack. Aunque más sorprendente fue el hecho de que el mayor de los Hotchner no llevara traje y fuera simplemente con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca, sin corbata.

-Hola amiguito. –Le saludó Morgan chocándole la mano. Emily no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena. Morgan era tremendamente encantador cuando interactuaba con los niños.

-Hola, Derek. -Saludó el niño con algo de timidez.

-Mira lo que me ha dejado en casa Santa Clauss antes de tiempo para ti. –Jack miró el regalo que Morgan sostenía.

-Me pregunto qué será… -Dijo Emily al ver el evidente balón de fútbol americano envuelto en papel rojo y adornado con un lazo verde. Jack cogió el paquete y lo desenvolvió con cuidado, como si se tratara de algo tan precioso que cualquier arañazo acabara rompiéndolo. Ese niño era una dulzura. Emily se fijó en la tierna sonrisa que Hotch esbozaba al contemplar a su hijo abriendo ese inesperado regalo.

-¡Un balón de fútbol! –Exclamó abrazando su regalo con entusiasmo.

-¿Qué se dice, Jack? –Le recordó Hotch.

-Gracias Derek. –Y el niño volvió a chocarle la mano.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un rato en el jardín? –El niño empezó a dar saltitos de alegría exclamando lo genial que le parecía la idea y miró a su padre como pidiéndole permiso.

-Ve, pero antes saluda al resto. –Jack miró a Emily y prácticamente saltó en sus brazos pillándola por sorpresa.

-¡Hola Emily! –Ella sonrió con ternura. Desde que vio su regalo estaba realmente contento.

-Hola Jack. Me alegro de verte. –Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo y dejándole en el suelo poco después. El chico la miró atentamente.

-Estás muy guapa. –Emily y los dos hombres sonrieron ante su halago.

-Gracias. –Dijo con un gesto de cabeza para luego ver cómo corría a saludar a Dave y a García que discutían en la cocina.

-Tu hijo es un verdadero ligón, Hotch. –Comentó Morgan divertido sacándole una risa a su jefe. Era más fácil ver a Hotch sonreír si Jack estaba cerca. –Me alegro de que los dos hayáis venido. –Hotch asintió con una suave sonrisa.

-¡Hola Pen! –Gritó Jack abalanzándose encima de García.

-¡Hola cielo! –Dijo la rubia abrazándole. -¿Y ese balón tan chulo?

-Me lo ha regalado Derek. ¿A qué es genial?

-¡Es muy guay! –Admitió García.

-Hola campeón. –Le saludó Rossi.

-¡Hola tío Dave! –Dijo dándole la mano que el niño agitó con efusividad provocándole una carcajada. –Papá me ha dicho que te tengo que dar las gracias por la "intanción".

-¿Por la invitación? –Adivinó alzando una ceja.

-Eso. Gracias.

-De nada. –Dijo antes de que saliera corriendo para jugar con Morgan.

-Huele realmente bien. –Confesó Hotch acercándose para saludar a Dave con una palmada en el hombro y dándole una botella de vino para la cena que el mayor agradeció.

-Aaron, me alegra que estés aquí, pero preferiría que os sentarais en el sofá. Ya tengo bastante con una pinche que quiere experimentar con las especias.

-Te digo que un poco de jengibre seguro que le da un buen gusto.

-No cometas sacrilegios en mi cocina, Penélope. –Advirtió para luego mirar a Emily. –Además, cuanto más lejos mantengas a Prentiss de la cocina mejor para todos los comensales. –La aludida le dirigió una mirada asesina.

-David tiene razón, Hotch. Vamos… -Dijo haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera. –Te voy a contar la historia de cuando tu VIEJO amigo le regaló el último pavo a una top model…

Ambos se alejaron viendo por la ventana como Jack jugaba con Morgan.

-Yo también me alegro de que hayáis venido. –Comentó mirando cómo Morgan le enseñaba a Jack como lanzar el balón.

-Y yo me alegro de que tuvieras esta idea.

-En realidad fue idea de Penélope. Yo solo fui un mero peón en su particular tablero. Pero gracias a eso estás aquí, Jack está disfrutando y Jerry tiene un abrigo nuevo por gentileza de Strauss. –Hotch la interrogó con la mirada y se vio obligada a contar toda la historia.

-No me puedo creer que hicierais esa locura. –Dijo riendo entre dientes.

-Yo tampoco… -Confesó mientras él la observaba atentamente.

-Jack tiene razón. –Emily ladeó la cabeza sin entender. –Hoy estás muy guapa. –Emily no esperaba ese piropo y sonrió tímidamente.

-Gracias… -Jack botó el balón con fuerza con tan mala suerte que rebotó y le dio en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! –Exclamó con una mueca de dolor. Ambos hicieron un amago para acercarse, pero al ver que el niño se reía por el golpe y seguía jugando como si nada se quedaron quietos y sonrieron.

-Casi no recuerdaba cuando fue la última vez que vi a Jack sonreír...

Emily se cruzó de brazos y contempló a Hotch, que observaba a su hijo con amor. No podía dejar de mirarle, tenía un brillo especial cuando estaba con su hijo.

-Antes de que vengan todos me gustaría darte algo. –Dijo adelantándose. Hotch la miró interrogante. –¿Vienes? –Hotch vaciló pero acabó siguiéndola a la habitación de invitados, en la que tenía sus cosas.

Emily cogió su bolso y sacó un sobre que le entregó con una tímida sonrisa. Hotch abrió el sobre para descubrir la foto que se habían tomado hace casi un año, cuando Jordan Todd dejó el equipo. Ahí estaban esas personas que tanto significaban para él, de derecha a izquierda: Morgan abrazando a García ambos sonriendo divertidos, Reid a su lado con su cara de niño bueno, JJ en el centro con su dulce sonrisa, Emily y Dave realmente alegres y finalmente él, con una mano en el hombro de su viejo amigo, esbozando una tímida sonrisa. Era una foto realmente buena.

-Caí en la cuenta de que no teníamos una foto todos juntos y recordé que Jordan nos había hecho un par cuando la despedimos, así que contacté con ella y me la envió encantada. –Dijo mientras él seguía contemplando la instantánea. Hotch la miró con media sonrisa.

-Vaya… Ni si quiera me acordaba… -Confesó.

Era un regalo tan simple… Una foto, una simple fotografía. Pero llena de valor para él, porque le recordaba que ese equipo era mucho más que un equipo, eran sus amigos, su familia. Los que trabajaban con él, pero también los que se preocupaban por él, los que le hacían sonreír de vez en cuando, le cuidaban y le apoyaban. _"Para que luego digan que Emily no tiene espíritu navideño…"_

-Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mucho tiempo… -Dijo ocultando su emoción.

-Me alegro de que te guste.

-Ahora es cuando yo quedo mal por no haberme acordado de regalarte nada. –Confesó con algo de vergüenza.

-No me tienes que regalar nada, salvo una sonrisa tal vez. –Dijo la morena con gracia. Y Hotch sonrió y Emily sintió una punzada en el pecho al verle sonreír de esa manera.

-Gracias.

-Será mejor que salgamos antes de que se piensen que estamos haciendo algo raro y Dave se ponga celoso. –Bromeó yendo hacia la puerta.

-Espera un segundo. –Dijo captando su atención. Emily se giró y le encontró más cerca de lo que esperaba. –Feliz Navidad, Emily. –Cerró la distancia entre ellos sellando ese momento con un suave beso en los labios.

Fue un contacto tan breve que Emily apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero para ella era el mejor beso que había recibido nunca, no solo porque era él quien se lo había dado sino por lo que significaba. Después de todo lo que había pasado él la había besado; y no porque estuviera deprimido o ebrio, sino porque quería hacerlo.

* * *

_**N/A**_: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? La cena de Navidad continuará en el próximo capítulo. ¿Como creéis que afectará ese breve contacto a la relación entre Hotch y Emily? ¿Reconocerá Hotch sus sentimientos por ella o ha sido solo un tierno beso de gratitud y melancolía? ¿Cómo continuará la velada? Y lo que es más importante... ¿Por qué comida sustituirá Dave el pavo?

No es Navidad, pero un regalito en forma de review no estaría nada mal.

Saludos.


	10. Los amigos de Aaron (Parte II)

**N/A**: Mil gracias por vuestro seguimiento y comentarios. Aunque tenga la historia ya escrita, si no continúo escribiendo, no publico esta o tardo más en hacerlo, y vuestros comentarios animan a que -pese al poco tiempo que tengo- siempre saque un ratito para escribir, así que gracias por tomaros esa pequeña molestia y sacarme una sonrisa. Esta es la continuación del capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Los amigos de Aaron (Parte II)**

Emily miró perpleja como Hotch salió de la habitación. Su cabeza se inclinó por inercia apoyándose en la pared, haciendo que mirara hacia arriba durante un momento, preguntándose si ese beso había sido real… Había sido tan fugaz que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Desde luego, esa era la última reacción que esperaba. El sonido del timbre y la voz de Reid la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Hola Spencer –Saludó Jack cuando le vio. –Ven a jugar. –Le dijo tirando de su mano.

-Jack, no. –Le advirtió su padre. –¿No ves que Spencer tiene la pierna mal? –Jack se fijó.

-Lo siento Spencer. Si quieres podemos jugar al béisbol y así le puedes dar a la pelota con tu bastón.

-¡Jack! –Le reprendió Hotch viendo como Emily intentaba disimular su risa por la ocurrencia.

-Lo siento amigo, creo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día. –Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa de simpatía. –Además, seguro que Morgan me dejaba la otra pierna a juego. –Concluyó con una mueca.

-Oye Jack ¿Por qué no le pides a tu padre que juegue? –Sugirió Emily ganándose una mirada de su jefe.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos Papá! –Dijo cogiéndole de la mano.

-Pero Jack, si yo juego seremos tres y necesitamos un equipo. Al menos necesitamos una persona más. –Dijo con picardía. _"Y así es cómo mi buena intención se vuelve en mi contra"_. -¿A quién le podríamos pedir que jugara con nosotros? –Jack pensó un momento.

-Pen no va a querer… Y el tío Dave está muy mayor... –Emily rió ante su apreciación pero entonces los ojos del niño se posaron en ella. -¿Juegas con nosotros Emily? –Hotch sonrió satisfecho. Ahora no podía decir que no ¿Cómo iba a negarse con esa carita de ángel y la ilusión en los ojos?

-Lo cierto es que no soy muy buena jugando al fútbol… -El niño bajó los hombros desilusionado. –Pero tú puedes enseñarme, ¿Verdad? –Jack sonrió y la agarró de la mano. –Espera, antes voy a cambiarme, ¿Vale? –Cuando se puso la ropa que llevaba en el supermercado y el abrigo, salió al patio donde Morgan ya le aconsejaba a Jack sobre tácticas de juego. Por su parte Reid estaba bastante entretenido comentándole a García estadísticas sobre los shufflé.

-¿Esta es mi pareja? –Preguntó Morgan con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí. Yo voy con Papá y tú con Emily.

-Me parece justo. –Dijo Emily retando a Hotch con la mirada. –Pero no porque se trate de mi jefe y su dulce hijo voy a ser menos dura en el juego. –Dijo chocándole la mano a Morgan.

-¡Vamos! –Animó el moreno.

Empezaron a jugar con cuidado de no hacer daño a Jack. Morgan cogió el balón antes de ser placado por el pequeño y dejarse caer al suelo. El niño le robó el balón mientras Derek hacía un gesto dramático y Hotch atrapaba a Prentiss por la cintura para que no bloqueara a Jack.

-¡Vamos hijo! ¡Corre! –Jack llegó a la zona de anotación y dejó el balón en el suelo.

-¡Lo hice Papá! –Dijo corriendo hacia él tremendamente alegre.

-¡Muy bien, campeón! –Dijo cogiéndole en brazos.

-Creo que no estamos siguiendo muy bien las reglas… -Comentó Emily sonriendo ante la bonita escena.

-¿Ves cómo Emily se enfada por perder? ¿Qué hay que decirle?

-Hay que saber perder.

-¡Ey! –Se quejó dándole un golpe a Hotch en el brazo. –No dejes que tu hijo me dé lecciones. –Dijo divertida. Hotch dejó a Jack en el suelo y se agachó.

-Muy bien Jack, ahora vas a cubrir a Emily. ¿Sabrás hacerlo? –Jack asintió fervientemente.

Antes de que volvieran al juego vieron como JJ y Will se acercaban a saludarles.

-Spence me ha dicho que estabais jugando así que venimos a unirnos. –Dijo JJ después de que Will les saludara a todos.

-¡JJ va en nuestro equipo! –Exclamó Morgan.

-Ni hablar. –Dijo la rubia. –Si hay algo que me apetezca de verdad es… -Miró a Jack midiendo sus palabras. –...ganar a Morgan. –Dijo poniendo énfasis en el verbo.

-Pues JJ va con nosotros. –Sentenció Jack.

-Estamos acabados… -Murmuró el moreno.

Empezaron el juego de nuevo y Hotch le robó el balón a Will, anotando así su segundo punto. Jack estaba eufórico. Tras el 4-0 que marcaron gracias a las buenas habilidades esquivando de JJ eso empezaba a ser humillante para el equipo de Morgan, así que se apilaron para comentar su estrategia mientras oían las bromas del otro equipo.

-Will, por favor, encárgate tú de cubrir a JJ por el bien de mis genitales. –Will rió. –Al menos tú ya has tenido descendencia…

-Me extraña que con todas las mujeres con las que has estado ninguna haya tenido un pequeño ligón… -Bromeó Emily ganándose un codazo y una queja del moreno.

-En serio Will, aunque tengas que abrazarla y besarla, noquea a JJ.

-Tú déjamela a mí. –Dijo guiñándole un ojo. Luego el autoproclamado "Triple C" (Capitán Chocolate Caliente) se volvió hacia Emily.

-Prentiss, tú… lánzame el balón y encárgate del pequeño rubito. –Emily asintió firmemente. -De Hotch me encargo yo.

Se pusieron en sus posiciones retando a sus amigos con la mirada. Al grito de "Ya", Emily dio tres pasos hacia atrás y le pasó el balón a Derek, para luego correr hacia Jack, cogerle en brazos y hacerle cosquillas. Su risa distrajo a Hotch que no llegó a tiempo para impedir la anotación de Morgan. Mientras, Will había hecho un buen trabajo bloqueando a JJ.

-UUUUUhhhhh –Gritó el moreno. –¡Vamos ese equipo! –Dijo chocándosela a Will y Emily. -¿Cómo te comes esa, rubita?

-Tú vuelve a llamarla así y despídete de ser padre… -Le avisó Will.

Era el turno del equipo contrario. Jack le pasó el balón a Hotch mientras Will se abalanzaba sobre JJ y la abrazaba robándole besos. Hotch corrió pero Morgan le noqueó tirándole al suelo. Emily se llevó la mano a la boca, la caída había sido algo aparatosa.

-¡Oye tú, no hagas daño a mi Papá! –Se quejó Jack dándole una patada en la espinilla a Morgan. Desde el suelo Hotch sintió una pizca de orgullo hacia su hijo cuando le defendió, pero tuvo que regañarle porque eso no estaba bien y el chico se disculpó.

-¡Ouch! –Morgan se sobó la espinilla, luego le tendió la mano a Hotch y le ayudó a levantarse. –Lo siento, tío. –Hotch le restó importancia. -¡Will no te tomes mis órdenes tan en serio! –Le gritó al darse cuenta de que aún seguía besando a JJ.

-¿Te hace gracia? –Le preguntó Hotch a Emily cuando se levantó y Morgan se acercó a la pareja.

-Solo la justa. –Contestó riendo entre dientes.

Dos jugadas después, el resultado era de 4-3. Morgan y Will se estaban tomando muy en serio su rivalidad con JJ, y para ser justos, Emily empezaba a contagiarse.

-Emily, ¿Podrás encargarte de Hotch? –Ella asintió. –Will, yo te la paso y tú anotas. Intentaré encargarme de JJ sin resultar herido.

Emily sacó, pasándosela a Morgan quién salió corriendo hacia atrás perseguido por JJ mientras Will corría para recibir el pase con Jack intentando seguirle. Antes de que Hotch pudiera cubrirle, Emily le empujó con fuerza cayendo sobre él, peligrosamente juntos. Sus narices casi se rozaban y ella sentía su latido acelerado y el calor de su cuerpo. Se obligó a pensar en acontecimientos devastadores sucedidos a lo largo de la Historia para descartar las imágenes poco castas que acudían a su mente.

-Te plaqué, Hotchner. –Dijo tomando algo de distancia.

-Es más agradable que el placaje de Morgan. –Esa sí que no la esperaba. _"Hotch bromeando, sonriendo y yo encima de él. Adoro la Navidad."_ Todavía encima de él se percató de que los otros jugadores no se habían dado cuenta de su situación. Will estaba tirado en el suelo con el niño encima que intentaba sujetarle mientras explicaba un motivo acerca de que su tanto no era válido y Morgan se sujetaba la nariz mientras JJ le gritaba algo acerca de un pisotón. Y ellos ahí, tirados... Tan cerca...

-Creo que lo que hay que aplacar es la competitividad de nuestros equipos. –Sugirió Emily antes de incorporarse con timidez y tenderle la mano amistosamente a Hotch para que se levantara.

-Sí. –Tomó su mano y se levantó sacudiéndose el abrigo. –No quiero quedarme sin un miembro del equipo. –Dijo observando a Morgan.

-¡Eres una insensible! ¡Casi me rompes la nariz!

-¡Ey! –Nadie les hizo caso. -¡EEEYYY! –Nada. Hotch y Emily se miraron con complicidad, entonces Emily se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó fuerte captando su atención.

-Lo dejamos en empate. –Sentenció Hotch.

-¿QUÉ? – Se quejó Morgan.

-¡NI HABLAR! –Gritó JJ.

-¡Jo! –Se quejó Jack bastante más bajo que los adultos.

-Parecen niños… -Dijo Emily arqueando las cejas.

-Vamos, Jack. A lavarse las manos. –El pequeño Hotchner asintió y todos volvieron dentro.

-¡Cómo os habéis puesto! –Apuntó García viendo a Morgan, Will y especialmente a Hotch.

-Preciosa, deberías decirle a tu querida amiga que se relaje. ¡Casi me rompe la nariz!

-Morgan, deja de quejarte y pon la mesa. –Ordenó Dave. El moreno hizo caso a regañadientes mientras Emily volvía a la habitación de invitados para cambiarse de nuevo.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y se dieron un festín de los mejores quesos y embutidos que habían probado la mayoría, unos deliciosos canelones y espaguetis al pesto con piñones y gambas, ossobuco en salsa de vino tinto y tiramisú de postre. Emily no recordaba haber comido tan bien desde que regresó de Italia.

-Es una pena que no haya salido el shufflé de queso... -Se quejó Garcia antes de enzarzarse en una nueva discusión con Reid que le había advertido sobre la elaboración del plato.

-Dejadlo ya... Había comida de sobra. De hecho creo que voy a reventar… Dave, cocinas de miedo. –Dijo Morgan reclinándose en su silla.

-Fascinante. –Admitió Emily abrumada cuando probó el postre. –Si me propones matrimonio ahora mismo, aceptaría.

-¡Lo sabía! –Murmuró García por lo bajo a Morgan haciendo que riera.

-¿El tío Dave y Emily son novios? -Preguntó Jack muy formal desde su sitio provocando miradas divertidas. Hotch dudó en responder.

-Sí, Emily. ¿Sois novios? –Preguntó JJ con sorna. Emily fingió seriedad y miró a Rossi.

-Creo que va siendo hora de que se lo contemos. –Todos fruncieron el ceño y se quedaron a la expectativa. Dave asintió.

-Muy bien. –Hizo una pausa y se limpió la boca con la punta de la servilleta. –Anderson. –Dijo sin más. Casi todos le miraron confundidos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Will sin entender.

-¿Anderson? –Repitió Reid confuso.

-¿Grant? –JJ buscó la mirada de García, que abrió la boca con expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Oh Dios mío!

-No me jod… -Morgan reprimió su palabrota.

-¿Estás saliendo con Anderson? –Preguntó García escandalizada.

-Espera, ¿Hablamos del mismo Anderson? –Hasta Reid parecía al borde del colapso.

-Creí que nunca se atrevería a decírtelo. –Esta vez fue Emily quien puso cara de incredulidad ante las palabras de Morgan.

-¿Qué? –Las voces se pisaban unas a otras entre teorías y exclamaciones de sorpresa, mientras Jack bostezaba y Hotch y Rossi se miraban ligeramente divertidos. Dave golpeó con el tenedor su copa de vino para llamar la atención de sus invitados.

-En realidad… lo que quería decir es que Anderson fue quien difundió ese rumor. –Y luego se dispuso a explicar cómo le había torturado con sus bromas y como se había malinterpretado todo en el departamento. Todos rieron con ganas y les acribillaron a preguntas y burlas mientras Hotch llevaba a la habitación de invitados a Jack, que se había quedado dormido sobre su regazo.

Cuando volvió todos estaban en el sofá comentando de nuevo lo buena que estaba la cena y lo buen anfitrión que era Dave. Hotch contuvo una sonrisa al ver la cara de orgullo y falsa humildad de su amigo. Siguieron hablando durante un rato y observó cómo sus amigos interactuaban entre sí. Morgan bromeaba con Reid, que parecía divertirse con sus comentarios; JJ les enseñaba fotos de Henry a las chicas y Dave compartía su receta de ossobuco con Will, quien le prestaba toda su atención. Era una visión tan agradable que no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. JJ se dio cuenta y se la devolvió para luego acercarse a él dejando a Emily y García comentando las fotos.

-Ey. –Hotch le hizo un hueco a su lado. -¿Qué te ha parecido la velada?

-Ha estado bien. –Contestó mirándose las manos. –Jack lo ha pasado bien.

-Ya me he fijado, estaba realmente contento. Deberíamos quedar más para jugar al fútbol, aunque yo prefiero el soccer.

-Yo también. –Admitió con media sonrisa.

-¿Sí? –Preguntó alegre. –Seguro que en un par de años Henry y yo podemos con vosotros dos. –Dijo divertida causándole una leve sonrisa.

-No me cabe duda. Aunque temo por mi salud física.

-Eso solo lo hago con Morgan… Tú no me llamas "rubita de Pensilvania" ni cosas por el estilo.

-Entonces trato hecho. –Dijo dándole la mano para sellar ese futuro encuentro.

Siguieron hablando hasta que se hizo tarde y la propia JJ dijo que era momento de irse, pero antes García les pidió que esperasen un momento y fue a buscar algo. Cuando volvió trajo consigo una caja y la dejó sobre la mesita, luego se agachó y se arrodilló en el suelo para abrirla. Dentro había un puñado de velas blancas de pequeño tamaño y una caja de cerillas. Todos ladearon la cabeza sin entender a que venía eso.

-¿Qué haces preciosa? –Ella le devolvió una mirada tierna a Morgan.

-Cuando era pequeña, en Navidad encendíamos una vela por los que nos habían dejado, diciendo su nombre en alto para recordarnos que pese a que no estuvieran, seguían con nosotros. –Explicó mientras sacaba con cuidado las velas. Hotch sintió una presión en el pecho y pudo notar las miradas incómodas de sus compañeros. –Es algo que no hago desde que murieron mis padres, pero quiero hacerlo hoy porque… bueno, ahora sí me siento en casa…

Todos miraron con tristeza a su compañera y Morgan la reconfortó poniendo su mano en su hombro. Por un momento nadie habló, temiendo lo que pensaría Hotch de esa idea. Entonces, Emily se arrodilló al igual que lo había hecho un minuto antes su compañera y alcanzó una vela con tranquilidad, dirigiéndole una suave sonrisa a Penélope. Encendió una cerilla y prendió la mecha de la vela.

-Matthew Benton. –Will siguió su ejemplo con timidez e hizo lo mismo.

-William LaMontagne Sr.

Siete velas reposaban en la mesa. Siete nombres habían sonado: Lester Morgan, Emma Louise Taylor, Rosaline, Riley Jetkins, Gabrielle,…

Hotch ni si quiera reconocía todos los nombres. Un ruido y una vocecita infantil hicieron que todos se giraran.

-¿Papá, nos vamos ya a casa? –Ahí estaba, el pequeño Jack frotándose los ojos adormilado. Hotch se acercó a él y le cogió en brazos a la vez que los demás se miraban incómodos.

-Claro, pero antes vamos a encender una vela por Mamá. ¿Quieres? –Jack le miró y acarició la cara de su padre con ternura.

Hotch se acercó a la mesita con su hijo en brazos y le depositó con delicadeza en el suelo para luego arrodillarse a su altura. Jack cogió la vela que quedaba sin encender y Hotch se encargó de prender la cerilla. El chico acercó la vela y la llama iluminó su mirada. La sostuvo un momento entre sus manitas y la dejó con cuidado junto a las demás. Y antes de darle un beso a su hijo en la cabeza y provocar que alguna lágrima se escapara de los ojos vidriosos de Penélope, Jennifer o Emily, Aaron pronunció el nombre de la mujer a la que tanto había amado y siempre amaría.

-Haley.

* * *

**N/A**: Vale. A lo mejor he sido demasiado melodramática y quizás haya quedado algo forzado, pero leí una escena parecida hace tiempo en un fic cuyo nombre ni recuerdo y me dio la idea. Quizá os choque ver a Hotch sonriendo cuando ha pasado tan poco tiempo de la muerte de Haley, pero creo que la risa de Jack le hubiese hecho sonreír de verdad y evadirse por un momento de esa situación tan triste. Siempre he pensado que pese a lo que pudiese suceder entre Hotch y una mujer (preferiblemente Prentiss), el amor de su vida siempre sería Haley. Son demasiados años juntos, demasiadas cosas vividas y un hijo en común, sin olvidar que se divorciaron por el trabajo y no porque no se quisieran.

Por cierto, el título es un guiño a "Los amigos de Peter", una película inglesa que me gusta mucho y transcurre en Navidad. Y en cuanto a los nombres de los perdidos, me inventé el del padre de Morgan en honor a mi personaje favorito de The Wire (Lester Freemon).

No olvidéis dejar un review diciendo cuál ha sido vuestro momento favorito del capítulo y qué os ha parecido el menú de Rossi. Saludos!


	11. V de Vendetta (5x12)

**_N/A_: **De nuevo mil gracias por vuestros comentarios. Sé que el final fue un poco triste así que espero que el siguiente os saque alguna sonrisa. ¿Recordáis a Reiner? Sí, el joven cadete del FBI que salió un par de veces con Emily. Si no os acordáis os recomiendo que releáis los capítulos 8 y 19 de** Lo que pasa en Las Vegas... **El capítulo transcurre después de las vacaciones de Navidad y tras el 5x12: "El Valle de Uncanny.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: V de Vendetta**

Las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron y la vuelta al trabajo llegó con rapidez. Por lo que sabía Emily, Reid había estado en Las Vegas como todos los años, haciendo compañía a su madre; Morgan pasó la Navidad y el fin de año en Chicago; JJ estuvo en la ciudad con la familia y García montó una fiesta en año nuevo, a la cual fue invitada y agradeció ir. Allí se encontró con Kevin, y Penélope le presentó a varias amigas y sobretodo amigos. Desde que Dave dejó claro que no había nada entre ellos, la analista técnico parecía empeñada en emparejarla con uno de sus conocidos. Pero en fin, al menos se lo había pasado bien y había mantenido su mente ocupada en no pensar en cierta persona…

Sabía que él no estaría preparado para hablar del tema, pero Emily no podía quitarse de la cabeza ese beso, dócil y tierno, pero también triste. Había pasado muy poco tiempo desde la muerte de Haley y sabía que no era el momento, así que esperaría. ¿Por qué no iba a tener la misma actitud que había tenido hasta ahora? Aunque hubiera descubierto sus sentimientos, dudaba que Hotch los correspondiera de la misma manera y aunque así fuera, estaba todo el tema del trabajo y del deber.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo. –Saludó el jefe con su semblante habitual a todo el equipo en la sala de conferencias. –Espero que hayáis descansado porque hay varios casos que requieren de nuestra participación y mucho papeleo.

-Los asesinos no se toman un descanso ni en Navidad… -Comentó Morgan con una mirada cómplice.

-Papeleo… Yuju… -Ironizó ella.

-Siempre os estáis quejando del papeleo. –Dijo Rossi.

-A mí no me disgusta hacer papeleo, a menos que sea a ordenador, claro…

-Reid y su odio por las máquinas…

-Dave me gustaría que fueses a interrogar a Joseph Machias.

-¿El estafador?

-Estafador y asesino en serie. Mató a balazos a siete personas entre el 12 y 15 de abril del año pasado en Pittsburgh. –Explicó la enciclopedia andante.

-Lo recuerdo, pero nosotros no intervinimos. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya?

-En Richmond hay un caso parecido y no dan con el sujeto. Creen que podría guardar relación con Machias.

-Me pongo con ello cuanto antes. –Dijo tomando el informe y empezando a ojearlo.

-Prentiss, desde Nuevo México piden nuestra colaboración para un caso de agresiones violentas. –Anunció entregándole la carpeta con el caso. –Morgan, en Little Rock, Arkansas, una mujer recibió varias amenazas que podrían estar conectadas a un caso que ocurrió hace cinco meses.

-¿Un acosador?

-Eso parece. La víctima anterior fue encontrada muerta en su casa con varias puñaladas y no encontraron al asesino. Reid, en Oklahoma piensan que hay un asesino en serie, antes de ir nosotros quiero que les des un perfil previo. Cuando os pongáis con esos, JJ os dará más.

-A esto lo llamo yo empezar el año a tope… -Dijo Morgan levantándose.

-Qué os cunda chicos. Sé de uno que se va a dar un paseíto hacia una penitenciaría.

-¿Dónde pásate la Nochevieja, Rossi? –Le preguntó Morgan con picardía mientras salían de la sala.

-Digamos que hay pocos sitios que me relajen tanto como Wyoming.

-¿Fuiste con alguien especial? –Preguntó Prentiss siguiendo el juego de Morgan.

-Si te lo cuento, te pondrías celosa.

-No sé para qué preguntáis si siempre os dice lo mismo. –Rió Reid.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente. Al principio resultaron tremendamente productivos, pero a los dos días estaban de casos e informes hasta arriba. Morgan se sentaba en sus descansos en el escritorio de Reid para comentar algo sobre deportes, a lo que Emily no prestó ninguna atención. Al final Morgan casi acaba enterrado en estadísticas.

-Reid, para o me va a reventar la cabeza. –Emily se masajeó las sienes para controlar el dolor de cabeza que le habían puesto ese par y los propios informes.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Reid algo preocupado.

-Lo estaría si guardarais silencio durante un rato. Estoy harta de tanto papeleo, no se acaba nunca.

-Deja de quejarte. –Dijo Rossi detrás suya haciendo que diera un respingo.

-¡Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso! –Se quejó. Odiaba las apariciones ninja de Rossi. Ni siquiera era tan sigiloso en las operaciones tácticas.

-Tranquila niña. –Dijo riendo. "Hoy mato a alguien y tu llevas la mitad de las papeletas" –Relájate.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso te vas a encargar tú de mi papeleo?

-Otro día, tal vez. –Comentó escaqueándose hacia su despacho.

-Siempre dice que nos quejamos demasiado… No entiendo cómo lleva tan bien lo de hacer el papeleo. –Pensó Reid en alto.

-Para mí que tiene a un esclavo en su despacho haciendo el trabajo sucio mientras él se dedica a escribir sus libros… -Dijo Emily entrecerrando los ojos, como si pudiera ver a través de las paredes. Morgan se rió.

-¿En serio no os habéis dado cuenta?

-¿De qué? –Preguntó Reid sin comprender.

-De que os cuela su papeleo entre el vuestro cuando tiene la oportunidad.

-No puede ser… -Murmuró Emily, aunque ahora había un montón de cosas que empezaban a cobrar sentido…

-Rossi no haría eso, sería muy poco profesional y no tiene tanta cara dura… -Dijo Reid. "Inocente criaturita…"

-Claro que la tiene. Rossi será todo lo profesional que digáis pero cuando hay papeleo es el primero que se escaquea. –Declaró Morgan como si fuera evidente.

-Que se lo haga a Reid lo entiendo porque va seis veces más rápido que los demás, pero ¿a mí? Creía que era su ojito derecho…

-Por eso baja a comer más tarde que nosotros y cierra la puerta de su despacho cuando hay más trabajo…

-Y por eso las montañas de informes parecen cada vez más grandes… -El tono de Emily empezaba a sonar peligroso.

-¿Lo sabías y no nos lo dijiste? –Cuestionó Reid a Morgan, claramente ofendido.

-Creía que os daríais cuenta antes. Además, yo siempre le devolvía la jugada cuando me di cuenta. –Las dos palabras que Morgan esperaba oír en ese momento fueron pronunciadas por Emily, aunque no en el idioma que él esperaba.

-Prenderò vendetta.

-Me uno a tu venganza. –Declaró Reid. –Es decir, sé que voy más rápido pero no es que el papeleo sea un hobby, realmente.

Y así prepararon su venganza, solo tenían que esperar pacientemente el momento oportuno. De momento se harían los suecos, mantendrían sus sentidos alerta y aprovecharían cuando tuviera que entregarle algo a Strauss. Ese era el punto. Un caso había surgido en Atlantic City y frenó sus planes, pero la venganza llegaría y la disfrutarían.

* * *

Al volver del caso todos fueron camino de la oficina. Mientras Hotch atendía una llamada alejado de ellos, Rossi y Morgan hablaban sobre cuáles eran sus juguetes favoritos de niños y Reid les observaba atento, se había tomado demasiado en serio lo de permanecer en "alerta permanente". Por su parte, Emily iba hablando con JJ sobre banalidades cuando notó que alguien tocaba su codo y la llamaba por su nombre.

-Emily. –Se giró para encontrarse con Erik Reiner. -¿Tienes un minuto? -JJ la miró interesada.

-Te espero arriba. –Dijo la rubia marchando hacia el ascensor donde los demás miraron curiosos a su compañera.

-Erik, cuánto tiempo. ¿Cómo te va? –Antes de darle tiempo a responder, Hotch llegó tras ella y se les quedó mirando. A Reiner se le iluminó la cara por un segundo. Al percatarse, Emily les presentó, aunque se sentía terriblemente incómoda. –Erik, te presento al Agente Especial Aaron Hotchner. Hotch, éste es…

-Reiner. –Interrumpió el propio Hotch ofreciéndole amistosamente su mano. –Creo que no nos conocíamos en persona. –Seguro que por dentro Reiner estaba saltando por un prado mientras las florecitas caían del cielo, dado que un miembro tan importante del FBI le había reconocido. Lo que no sabía es que Hotch no le conocía precisamente por sus aptitudes profesionales…

-Es un honor, señor. –Dijo el rubio estrechando cordialmente su mano. En el rostro de Reiner se podía ver la admiración que sentía por Hotchner. –Emily siempre habla muy bien de usted. –"Eso no hacía falta que lo dijeras" pensó poniendo cara de póker y evitando la mirada de su jefe.

-¿En qué departamento estás? –Preguntó Hotch.

-Me asignaron al departamento de Operaciones especiales. Ahora me trasladan a San Francisco. –Dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Emily ocultó su sorpresa ante la noticia. –Solo venía a despedirme. –Dijo mirándola a ella de nuevo, esta vez con un brillo de tristeza.

-Si necesitas algo, no dudes en hacérmelo saber. –Dijo el mayor volviéndole a estrechar la mano. –Espero que te vaya bien.

-Gracias, señor. –Hotch se alejó bajo la atenta mirada de Reiner. –Vaya… Es tan imponente como me decías…

-Y porque no le has visto enfadado… Corre la leyenda de que mató a un sospechoso durante un interrogatorio solo con su mirada… -Reiner rió ante su comentario.

-Te echaba de menos. –Confesó bajando la mirada. Eso pilló a Emily por sorpresa. Normalmente Reiner era algo arrogante y descarado, nunca bajaba la mirada o daba muestras de timidez. Parecía diferente. Su mirada era confiada pero había un destello de tristeza en ella, quizás producto de las duras misiones. Y es que hacía al menos seis meses que Emily no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con él.

-No sabía que hubieras pedido el traslado.

-Necesito un cambio de aires. –Parecía nervioso.

-¿Ha pasado algo? –Él la miró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-Deja de analizarme, Em… -Dijo incómodo. –Solo estoy algo quemado por las misiones y necesito un cambio. Creo que me vendrá bien. –Emily no dijo nada. –Escucha, luego me van a dar una especie de despedida en el bar de siempre. Si quieres, te puedes pasar. –Pareció pensarse mejor sus palabras. –Me gustaría que te pasaras. –Emily le dedicó una suave sonrisa.

-No creo que pueda, tengo mucho trabajo. Pero si encuentro un momento me paso. –Reiner asintió, probablemente sabiendo que no lo haría.

-Si pasas por San Francisco no dudes en llamarme.

-Lo haré. –Luego se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Emily. –Dijo alejándose.

-Suerte. –Logró decir, y él le dedicó su sonrisa marca de la casa, esa tan perfecta que hacía soñar a casi todas las mujeres que le conocían. Una pena que ella no se encontrara dentro de ese grupo y prefiriera la de cierto jefe gruñón.

Al darse la vuelta Emily pudo ver que Hotch la esperaba al lado del ascensor. No hacía falta que dijera nada, Emily podía entender su mirada y no era un tema que le resultara precisamente cómodo tratar con él. Era curioso, ahora que lo pensaba, Hotch había bromeado con mandar a Reiner a la otra punta del país si volvía a molestarla. Le miró como si tratara de averiguar si estaba metido en ese asunto y él pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Ni lo pienses. –Murmuró, ya dentro del ascensor. Emily negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio conteniendo la risa. Por un momento creyó ver en el reflejo del metal una sonrisa en el rostro de Hotch, pero cuando se volvió para comprobarlo se encontró con su semblante serio.

Al llegar a la sexta planta se encontraron de cara con su queridísima y grandiosa jefa Strauss, con su habitual cara de estreñimiento.

-Agente Hotchner, ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro. –Ambos se metieron en el despacho y Emily fue directa a su escritorio.

-¿Qué quería Reiner? –Preguntó JJ interesada. Morgan y Reid estaban a lo suyo, aunque tenía claro que estaban pendientes de la conversación.

-Pidió el traslado a la Costa Oeste. Solo quería despedirse. –Dijo sin darle importancia al hecho en sí. Ya no mantenía ningún tipo de relación con Erik, de hecho dudaba si la había mantenido alguna vez, pero por una parte le daba pena que se fuera, no era un mal tipo. Tal vez, en otras circunstancias, incluso podrían haber sido amigos. Emily pudo ver cómo Morgan intentaba disimular su satisfacción. JJ no volvió a preguntar y ahí se quedó el tema, tampoco había más que decir.

Strauss salió del despacho de Hotch y se topó con Rossi.

-Agente Rossi, quiero el informe en mi mesa esta misma noche. –Reid y Emily compartieron una mirada cómplice. Había llegado el momento. Ni si quiera sabían a qué informe se refería pero esa era la oportunidad que habían estado esperando por una semana.

Esperaron con paciencia a que Rossi elaborara el dichoso informe y prepararon los últimos puntos de su plan "JD" (iniciales de una palabrota y el nombre de la víctima). Se quedaron hasta tarde, cuando Reid vio que había acabado el informe le hizo una señal a Emily, que se acercó de forma despreocupada al despacho.

-¿Tienes un momento? –Dijo en el marco de la puerta con un par de carpetas en la mano.

-Normalmente te diría que sí, pero tengo que entregarle este informe a tu jefa favorita. –Dijo saliendo del despacho. "Mierda, se me escapa"

-Erik se va. –Tenía planeado darle el cambiazo encima de la mesa, pero al ver que tenía el informe en la mano lo único que se le ocurrió fue eso. Dave se giró y al ver su cara de simulado abatimiento volvió a entrar en su despacho y se apoyó en la mesa. "Vamos Emily, Meryl Streep a tu lado se tiene que quedar pequeña."

-¿Reiner? –Emily asintió. –Creía que eso había acabado. –_"En realidad nunca empezó, querido sinvergüenza camufla-informes"_

-Le han destinado a la Costa Oeste. –_"Suelta ya el maldito informe"_

-Y te has dado cuenta de que significa más para ti de lo que pensabas. –Era más una afirmación que una pregunta. _"Sí, significa que quiero venganza"_ Emily bufó dándose la vuelta y haciéndole una señal a Reid para que la ayudara.

-Ya te dije aquella vez que no estaba interesada y no quería nada, pero ahora siento una sensación extraña. Es como si me doliera que se fuera… -Dave por fin soltó el informe y se acercó a ella.

-A veces, nos damos cuenta de lo que nos importa una persona cuando vemos que la hemos perdido. –_"Pareces una enciclopedia del amor"_ Rossi siguió disertando sobre moñadas mientras ella hacía que le escuchaba pacientemente, cuando en realidad esperaba la ayuda de Reid. Entonces su supuesto salvador hizo acto de presencia.

Hotch entró en la instancia inesperadamente, haciendo que Emily abriera los ojos más de la cuenta por un segundo. _"Mierda…"_

-Dave, me debes la transcripción de la entrevista de Machias para el informe. –Dijo sin quitarle ojo a un archivo que llevaba. En el momento en el que Dave se giró para quejarse, Emily aprovechó y le dio el cambiazo. Hotch levantó la vista y la pilló intentando disimular. Estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero no hizo nada.

-… además, estaba teniendo una conversación privada. –Oyó que se quejaba Dave.

-Es igual, yo ya me iba. –Se disculpó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. –No le des importancia, Dave… estoy ovulando, ya sabes. –_"No me puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Delante de Hotch. Quiero morir."_ Los dos fruncieron el ceño y se apartaron para verla salir. En el bullpen pudo ver cómo Reid estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso mientras mantenía una conversación con Strauss. Al verla, ella asintió levemente indicándole que todo había ido bien (si a eso se le podía llamar "ir bien").

-… y debido a eso descendió la tasa de criminalización en Kansas entre los 60 y los 70. –Acabó diciendo Reid.

-Me parece muy interesante, Doctor Reid, pero como ya le he dicho TRES veces, tengo prisa. –Dijo subiendo las escaleras y dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Emily. –Agente.

-Señora. –Dijo a modo de saludo.

Desde sus asientos vieron como Rossi le entregaba el informe a Strauss, que se lo llevó sin ni siquiera mirarlo, dándole un par de gritos a Dave por tardar tanto, aunque lo más probable era que no lo fuese a leer hasta el día siguiente. Dave y Hotch se apoyaron en la barandilla de la pasarela para ver cómo se iba la jefa de sección.

-Sé de alguien que necesita comer un poco más de fibra… -Comentó Rossi con media sonrisa sacándole una carcajada a Emily y una sonrisa a Reid. Dave podría ser un poco caradura en lo referente al papeleo, pero a parte de un amigo genial y un gran consejero, sabía cómo sacarle una carcajada a Emily Prentiss. En cuanto Dave y Hotch volvieron a su despacho, Emily y Reid chocaron su puño, tal y como lo hacían con Morgan: no podían esperar para ver la resolución del plan "JD".

* * *

**AL DÍA SIGUIENTE**

Estaba siendo una mañana muy tranquila para Dave, su café no estaba mal, se había quitado un par de informes colándoselos al bueno del Doctor Reid y leía el periódico con calma. Todo iba perfectamente hasta que oyó unos sonoros pasos y un grito que le hizo mirar en dirección al marco de la puerta.

-¿QÚE DIANTRES ES ESTO? –Dijo Strauss tirando un informe en la mesa.

-Mi informe. –Dijo sin comprender a que venía todo ese jaleo. "Seguro que he olvidado añadir algo. Esta mujer es una alarmista."

-¿TU INFORME? –Preguntó con la vena del cuello a punto de estallar.

-¿Hay algo mal?

-Compruébalo por ti mismo. –Escupió de mala manera. Dave guardó la calma y abrió la carpeta, para comprobar lo que estaba mal.

Al abrirla vio que el modelo si era de un informe pero no era lo que él había escrito, y al leerlo pudo entender el enfado de Strauss.

-Erin, es evidente que yo no he escrito esto. –Strauss parecía estar a punto de matarle. –No te lo tomes tan a pecho, es solo una broma de alguien que me la quería jugar. –_"Y ya se quien…"_

-¿TU HAS DICHO LO QUE PONE AHÍ?

-Bueno, alguna vez he bromeado al respecto, pero el 98% de lo que dice ahí es mentira. Y la caricatura. Y las fotos también, aunque la de la mansión Playboy tiene su gracia.

-NO TE SUSPENDO PORQUE TENDRÍA QUE MOSTRAR ESTA BASURA COMO PRUEBA DE TU INSUBORDINACIÓN.

-Oh vamos, ten un poquito de sentido del humor.

-EL INFORME. EN MI MESA.

-Está bien, me pongo con él ahora. –Dijo tratando de calmarla.

-PARA AYER.

-Sí, señora. –Contestó viéndola salir de muy mal humor por la puerta.

Cuando se fue y Dave salió con la bromita que le había costado una buena bronca, todo el mundo en la oficina le miraba, incluso Hotch le esperaba fuera del despacho. Morgan y JJ parecían sorprendidos, mientras que Reid y Prentiss intentaban disimular su diversión.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Hotch con el ceño fruncido. Dave le dio el informe para que lo leyera mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a cierto jovencito que intentaba agazaparse en su silla.

Hotch leyó el informe intentando ocultar una sonrisa de diversión.

-PRENTISS. –Gritó Dave haciendo que ella le mirara con algo de temor. –Diez segundos. Uno,… -Emily abrió los ojos asustada. –Dos,… -La morena se levantó con dignidad siendo observada por toda la oficina. –Tres… -Empezó a andar rápidamente. –Cuatro… -A medio camino de la puerta echó a correr y salió por el pasillo escopetada.

-Normalmente estoy en contra de estos comportamientos infantiles, pero así la próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces. –Dijo Hotch con expresión neutra.

-¿Lo de escaquearme del papeleo? –Hotch negó y le devolvió el informe.

-Lo de tocarle las narices a Emily Prentiss.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Qué? ¿Queréis leer el informe que elaboraron estos dos? Consideré que este capítulo era divertido como para que fuera independiente, así que podéis leer **"El Informe Rossi"**, escrito desde el punto de vista de Reid y que complementa la historia, además de saber lo que pone en el dichoso documento.


	12. Perdida (5x13 - 5x15)

**N/A**: Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo y todos los mensajes alabando el capítulo anterior. Después de la comedia llega un poquito de drama. Tenemos a Hotch devastado y que ha mostrado sus sentimientos por Emily, pero nuestra chica de la UAC no es muy dada a expresar sus sentimientos, y menos cuando su querido jefe se encuentra inmerso en el dolor por la pérdida de Haley. Además me llama la atención que Emily estuvo siempre cerca de Hotch, pero justo después de lo de Foyet hay un distanciamiento y coinciden mucho menos en los casos. El capítulo transcurre entre los capítulos 5x13 - 5x15.

¿Preparados para un reencuentro?

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Perdida**

La broma del informe ya era famosa en toda la sexta planta, la calificaban como "épica" y ya formaba parte del top 5 de bromas en el FBI. En cuanto a Emily, no apareció en el bullpen hasta estar provista de un equipo táctico, lo cual hizo todavía más gracia en la oficina, incluso Hotch parecía ligeramente divertido. Dave simplemente lo dejó estar, al fin y al cabo, había sido por su culpa.

Lo que no le hizo tanta gracia fue que todo el departamento se enterara de todo lo que ponía en el dichoso informe. Por lo visto había otra copia y fue de mano en mano, con lo cual Emily se hizo especialmente popular durante esa semana. Ella negó en todo momento ser la artífice del _"Informe Rossi"_, como ya era conocido el documento, pero al parecer todo el mundo le adjudicaba su autoría. A Emily no le parecía justo, porque Reid tenía su parte de culpa/mérito/loquefuera, pero incriminarle públicamente sería delatar a ambos. Evidentemente, eso no incluía a su equipo, que sabían de sobra quienes habían sido los responsables.

García se encontraba leyéndolo en voz alta delante de Rossi, aguantando las lágrimas de la risa.

-¡Pero si quemé el maldito informe! ¿Cuántas copias han hecho de esta basura? –Se quejó Dave.

-Creo que ha sido el documento más fotocopiado de los últimos dos años. –Dijo Reid ganándose una dura mirada del mayor.

-No me puedo creer que Strauss leyera lo de su estreñimiento. –Decía Penelope entre risas. –¿Creéis que desde entonces come más fibra? –Morgan rió su comentario.

-Emily, Reid, mi más sincera enhorabuena. –Declaró el moreno con respeto. –Si llevara carpeta pondría todas estas fotos en ella. –Decía con ellas en la mano.

-A Emily no se le da mal el Photoshop. –Dijo el más joven riendo entre dientes.

-La caricatura es de Reid. –Contraatacó Prentiss. –Dave, espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

-Descuida…

Los comentarios no cesaron durante todo el día. Cuando fueron a la sala de conferencias llovieron varios.

-Buenos días, caradura. –Saludó JJ.

-Muy graciosa.

-Empecemos. –Hotch empezó a dar instrucciones sobre un par de casos que requerían la colaboración de la Unidad. Uno de ellos era al norte de Columbia y seguramente a alguien le tocaría acercarse a tratar con ellos. –Dave, tú te quedas, no vaya a ser que sea necesario un hotel y arruines al FBI. –Comentó seriamente mientras salía por la puerta, haciendo que los demás rieran.

-No me puedo creer que hasta Aaron bromee sobre ello…

Emily le notaba herido y se sintió mal, con lo que se empezó a plantear si se había pasado de la raya, así que al final de la jornada le hizo una visita.

-Hola. ¿Puedo pasar? –Rossi asintió. -¿Sigues enfadado?

-¿Enfadado?

-Ya sabes, por lo del "Informe Rossi". –Contuvo las ganas de reír.

-Ah, no.

-¿Seguro? Reid y yo nunca pensamos que tendría tanta repercusión.

-En realidad es la mejor broma que me han gastado y se podría decir que me lo merecía. –Declaró con complicidad. Emily supo inmediatamente que se estaba disculpando por encasquetarles el papeleo que no le apetecía hacer.

-Haré todo lo posible para que el informe desaparezca. –Él sonrió a modo de agradecimiento. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, volvió a hablar.

-Oye… Sé que es una tontería pero… ¿Crees que soy demasiado mayor? –Emily frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, pero luego sonrió con ternura. Se escudaba en las bromas pero ella sabía que a veces se sentía inseguro con el tema de la edad.

-¿Sabes que lo decimos para molestarte, verdad? –Dave asintió pero no parecía satisfecho con su apunte. –Está bien, me voy a ver obligada a confesarte algo que me planteé una vez. –Cogió una silla y la puso enfrente de él. –David, si tuviera que elegir un marido entre todos los hombres del FBI, -"Sin contar al jefe" pensó- sin duda te elegiría a ti.

-Claro, porque tengo experiencia.

-Sí, en romperlos… Pero aun así, te escogería a ti.

-¿Teniendo en cuenta a Hotch y a Morgan? –Dijo con una sonrisa astuta. Emily asintió.

-Eres un hombre tierno, culto e inteligente, galante y siempre estás dispuesto a sacarme una sonrisa, además de que todavía conservas parte de tu atractivo.

-¿Cómo que parte? –Preguntó ofendido. Emily no hizo caso y continuó.

-Eres buen consejero y mejor amigo. Si una mujer con los pies en la tierra no ve eso es que no te merece. Además, cocinas como nadie y tu tiramisú… bueno, si fueras solo un cretino pero hicieras ese tiramisú, también me casaría contigo. –Acarició su mano con cariño. –Eso por no contar que somos altamente compatibles.

-Pues casémonos… -Propuso reprimiendo la risa. Emily alzó las cejas.

-Oye… lo mismo no es tan mala idea… Salvo porque no estamos enamorados y porque trabajamos juntos. –Dijo con una mueca.

-Es la primera vez que se me declaran y a la vez me rechazan una propuesta de matrimonio. –Fingió estar dolido.

-¿No lo haces todas las semanas?

-Cada tres meses, más o menos. –Bromeó de nuevo. JJ irrumpió en la estancia y se les quedó mirando sorprendida.

-Siento molestar. –Emily soltó su mano y se levantó. –Puedo volver en otro momento.

-Tranquila, JJ, ya me iba. –Dijo levantándose. –Menos mal que has sido tú la que nos ha pillado reconciliándonos, si llega a ser Strauss seguro que lo habría malinterpretado y me hubiera arrancado la mano de un mordisco.

-Mientras solo os reconciliéis así… -Bromeó sacándoles una sonrisa.

-Emily. –La llamó Dave antes de que saliera, obligándola a darse la vuelta. –De las dos razones que me has dado, solo estoy de acuerdo en una. –Comentó con una extraña mirada. –Y teniendo en consideración mi sangre italiana, seguro que adivinas cual es.

Emily les dejó a solas, pensando en su mensaje. Todavía seguía mandándola indirectas acerca de su relación con Hotch, pese a que hacía tiempo que no comentaba nada al respecto. No le extrañaban sus palabras y de hecho, eran más un consejo que una opinión.

Dave creía que trabajar juntos no era una buena excusa para no mantener una relación si se estaba enamorado y esa era su forma de hacérselo saber. Quizás tenía razón, pero era más complicado que eso. En primer lugar, la única que estaba enamorada era ella, eso para empezar. Luego estaba el tema de que Hotch aún seguía mal por lo de Haley, cosa totalmente comprensible. Y finalmente estaba el que probablemente fuera el mayor obstáculo: Hotch, con su noble sentido del deber, su obcecación por su profesionalidad y su terquedad.

Pero él ya había dejado eso de lado en más de una ocasión… Cada vez que coqueteaban, cada vez que se besaron y cada vez que se acostaron. Luego vino su arrepentimiento y el acuerdo de que no volverían a verse de esa manera. Pero tras el caso de Canadá, todo se fue a la mierda: primero él rompió su acuerdo con un beso y ella se negó a quedarse con él cuando confesó que la necesitaba en su momento de debilidad; Emily sabía que eso no les habría llevado a ninguna parte. Luego pasó lo de Foyet y con ello se dio cuenta de que, después de tanto tiempo, se había enamorado.

Y ahora ahí estaba, siendo un apoyo, tan solo una amiga del hombre al que amaba. El beso de Navidad había alimentado sus esperanzas, pero tras unas semanas en las que Hotch la mantuvo trabajando con los policías locales y teniendo poco contacto con ella, empezó a impacientarse.

* * *

El frío mes de Enero pasó rápido y el proceso de mudanza concluyó con éxito. El nuevo apartamento era más pequeño y económico, lo cual le vendría bien para ahorrar y así se evitaría las vistas del Capitolio en invierno. Ni siquiera se vio obligada a pedir ayuda con la mudanza, tampoco es que tuviera tantas cosas personales, salvo ropa y por supuesto, zapatos.

-Nos podías haber pedido ayuda. –Dijo García.

-Tranquila, solo tuve que darme un par de viajes para llevar todas mis cosas. Y otro más solo para zapatos.

-¿Solo uno más? –Comentó divertida. –Yo tendría que dar cuatro o cinco.

-¿Te has mudado? –Preguntó Morgan, compartiendo una mirada con Reid. Emily simplemente asintió al tiempo que Rossi entraba en la sala de juntas. –Creía que estabas a gusto en tu anterior apartamento. ¿Qué tal es el nuevo piso?

-Está bien situado y es más pequeño, pero es acogedor.

-Una mudanza representa el cambio en un aspecto importante de la vida. Teniendo en cuenta que no tenías problemas con el anterior piso, es evidente que quieres cambiar algo en tu vida. –Comenzó Reid. –Por lo que dices, has dejado un apartamento lujoso y considerado "piso de soltera" por uno más familiar….

-Una habitación y un despacho no es familiar. –Replicó algo incómoda.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres cambiar en tu vida, Emily? –Cuestionó Morgan, mientras Dave contemplaba entretenido la discusión y la miraba con aire astuto.

-Simplemente es más barato.

-Primero el cambio de look y ahora esto… -El tono burlón de Morgan empezaba a ser fastidioso.

-Dejad de analizarme. –Sus comentarios la estaban molestando. –Yo no analizo vuestras vidas. –Dijo subiendo el tono.

-Prentiss. –La voz de Hotch hizo que se tranquilizara. Había una ley no escrita que dejaba claro que no podían analizarse entre compañeros. A veces se saltaban ese punto, porque a fin de cuentas era algo que no podían evitar, dado lo que eran, pero comentarlo no era apropiado, y menos si eran amigos. Hotch dirigió una mirada dura a Morgan y Reid, que se disculparon inmediatamente.

Lo cierto es que por culpa de esa conversación se pasó el día de mal humor. Reid y Morgan se volvieron a disculpar y ella les dijo que no tenía importancia, pero odiaba que la analizasen y le molestaba tener que admitir que estaban en lo cierto.

-Oye, ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó JJ.

-Sí.

-Sabes que si algo está mal me lo puedes contar. –Apreciaba de verdad la confianza de JJ, pero mientras Dave ya se imaginaba lo de Hotch, JJ no estaba enterada y no quería que nadie más sospechara. "Maldita sea, si por Dave fuera, ya se hubiera autoproclamado padrino de su boda."

-Lo sé, JJ. Solo estoy un poco molesta porque Reid y Morgan analizaron mi vida esta mañana.

-Ya me contó García. Pero seguro que no lo han hecho con mala intención.

-Aun así, sigue siendo irritante.

-Entre nosotras ¿Buscas algo más que ahorrar con esta mudanza? ¿Quizás estar más cerca o más lejos de alguien o de algo? –Preguntó amigablemente.

-No sé… Simplemente me cansé de mi otro piso y busqué algo que se adecuara más a mis necesidades. –En realidad no estaba mintiendo, solo omitía cosas como _"Mira, es que me he enamorado de mi jefe y no puedo mirar el Capitolio sin pensar en él por un gesto terriblemente tierno que tuvo conmigo hace un año"_ o _"Mantuve relaciones sexuales en ese piso con Aaron Hotchner… Si JJ, soy masoquista, pero solo en el aspecto sentimental."_

-¿Esto no tendrá que ver con Reiner? -_"Claro, él se va a San Francisco y yo, tan enamorada de él como estoy, me mudo a otro barrio…"_

-No, tiene que ver con que el piso es más barato y está más cerca del trabajo.

-Está bien. Pero entonces no entiendo porque te molesta tanto.

-¡Ja! –Exclamó incrédula. –Muy bien. Analicemos a Jennifer Jareau, la Agente del FBI que mantuvo una relación con un detective de Nueva Orleans a espaldas de su equipo y amigos porque no quería compartirlo con ellos, ya que prácticamente su vida privada es su trabajo y se marcha todas las noches a casa esperando haber escogido el caso que salve más vidas. ¿Sigo?

-No, por favor. Admito que es muy molesto. –Emily asintió triunfal. –¿Si te pasara algo me lo contarías, verdad? –La mirada de Emily se entristeció. Le costaba ocultarle algo que en realidad pasaba en sus narices, pero no dependía solo de ella. Además, no era algo que pudiese proclamar a los cuatro vientos.

-Claro que te lo contaría, JJ, eres mi amiga. -Se sintió tan horriblemente mal al decirle eso. _"Soy un asco de amiga."_ La rubia le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y acarició su brazo.

-Me alegra oír eso.

Esa conversación no hizo que se encontrara mejor, al contrario, se odiaba a sí misma por haber mentido tan descaradamente. Para colmo, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de ello. Si hablaba con Rossi confirmaría sus teorías, tampoco se lo podía contar a nadie del equipo porque no quería descubrir ese secreto y finalmente estaba Hotch. Honestamente, prefería hablar de ese tema con Strauss que con él. Solo habían pasado un par de meses desde la muerte de Haley y hablar con él de ese tema, dada la situación actual, era cuanto menos incómodo. Entonces cayó en que había una persona con la que ya había hablado del tema. Cogió su móvil y buscó su nombre.

-Hey, soy Emily ¿Cómo estás?

_-Ya creía que te habías olvidado de mí. Hace casi un año que no nos vemos._

-Sí, lo siento. Perdona por no devolverte las llamadas.

_-¿Va todo bien?_ –Emily dudó en contestar. -_¿Quieres que nos veamos?_

-Claro. ¿Me paso por tu casa en una hora? –Él asintió al otro lado. Notaba la preocupación en su voz.

Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes así que pondría cualquier excusa para salir. Cogió fuerzas y respiró hondo para hacerse con el control de sus emociones, era algo que hacía constantemente. Fue al despacho de Hotch y llamó a la puerta abierta pidiendo permiso.

-Pasa. –Dijo mirándola.

-Hey. –Se agarró las manos con expresión neutral. –Me ha surgido un imprevisto ¿Te importa que me vaya?

-¿Va todo bien? –Preguntó con algo de preocupación.

-Sí, solo es una amiga que tiene un problema y necesita ayuda. –Al menos no estaba diciendo nada que fuera mentira.

-Claro, tómate el tiempo que creas conveniente.

-Gracias. –Se giró para irse.

-Prentiss. –Ella se volvió. -¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, nada que no pueda arreglar. –Le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se marchó.

* * *

Al llegar a esa casa, se quedó observando la fachada recordando lo que había pasado casi un año atrás, el mismo lugar donde le había salvado la vida a su amigo de la adolescencia. Se sentía insegura y nerviosa pero finalmente se acercó y tocó el timbre. John Cooley no tardó en abrir la puerta. Estaba igual que la última vez que le vio.

-Hola. –John no contestó al saludo, simplemente la observó y se abalanzó para abrazarla con fuerza. Emily le devolvió el abrazo y se arrepintió de no haber cumplido su promesa de que mantendría el contacto.

John la hizo pasar y la sirvió un café, luego pasó a contarle brevemente lo poco que había cambiado su vida en esos once meses, dándola tiempo de que se acomodara.

-¿A qué has venido? –Preguntó finalmente. Emily se limitó a mirarse las manos. -¿Qué es lo que está mal? –Dijo tomándola de la barbilla para que le mirara. John se percató de su tristeza. –Ya veo, te saltaste las reglas.

-Ojalá fuera solo eso… -Dijo con pesar.

-Cuéntamelo, Emily. –Ella no sabía ni por dónde empezar, así que decidió que Las Vegas era la mejor opción. Le contó cómo ella y Hotch se habían acercado, la confianza que se estableció y que acabó llegando a mayores. Luego habló sobre Foyet y John la escuchó pacientemente con la expresión desencajada.

-Solo puedo esperar, y sé que es demasiado pronto, pero es difícil verle todos los días y no poder acercarme por miedo a herirle o a que me rechace y todo se vaya a la mierda. –Confesó con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, tapándose los ojos con las manos.

-Entiendo. –Dijo pensando un momento. –Es más complicado de lo que esperaba.

-Ni si quiera sé si siente lo mismo. Sé que me valora y me aprecia, pero incluso si lo sintiera ¡Es Hotch! ¡El hombre con más sentido del deber del Estado! –Exclamó agitando las manos. John se levantó y se sentó a su lado cogiendo su mano como lo habría hecho Matthew.

-Tú le conoces mejor. Antes de preguntarle a él te tienes que hacer la pregunta a ti misma. ¿Le amas? –_Dios… sonaba tan cursi._

-Sí. –Contestó mirándole.

-¿Arriesgarías tu trabajo y vuestra amistad si supieras que tienes una oportunidad de estar con él? –Emily guardó silencio desviando su mirada. –Lo ves. Ni siquiera tú sabes la respuesta. –Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. –Si no arriesgas no vas a ganar. Si lo que quieres es estar con él, dale tiempo. Creía que eras una mujer paciente.

-La paciencia la perdí cuando me enamoré de mi jefe y amigo. –Dijo acallando un sollozo.

-Emily, eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco. Tienes que mantenerte firme, no eres una niña. Si crees de verdad que tienes una posibilidad con él, espérale. No te precipites, tan solo espera a que ese hombre se cure de sus heridas internas. Lo que le ha pasado es horrible, pero seguro que sabe que tú estás ahí. Eso es lo que no puede olvidar. –Empezaba a costarle un gran esfuerzo no derrumbarse. –Pero antes debes decidir qué hacer, porque si no sufrirás más. Si crees que lo vuestro no va a llegar a ninguna parte, pasa página.

-Ese es el problema, no puedo pasar página viéndole todos los días.

-Entonces deja tu trabajo, pide una excedencia o el traslado.

-No puedo hacer eso. No quiero hacer eso. Son mi familia y me gusta mi trabajo. –Las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse. John soltó su mano y se levantó mirándola desde arriba.

-Yo solo te digo tus opciones. ¿Qué quieres acostarte con él para aliviar su dolor? Adelante, hazlo. ¡Seguro que él está encantado! –Exclamó sarcásticamente. –Pero eso no solucionará nada, solo te hará más daño. Plantéate qué es lo que quieres y cuando lo sepas actúa como lo haría la Emily Prentiss que yo conozco. –Finalizó volviendo a coger su mano.

-La Emily Prentiss que tú conocías maduró, John. –Se soltó de su agarre mostrando su malestar y poniéndose en pie. –Hacía 20 años que no nos veíamos, ¿De verdad piensas que me conoces? Ya no soy la niña rebelde e inestable que seguía a su madre por el mundo y que no encajaba en ninguna parte. ¡Maldita sea! Ya no soy aquella chica que se quedó embarazada por ser una irresponsable. –John notó el resentimiento en sus palabras.

-No fue solo tu culpa. Fue de ambos. Yo también me culpo por ello, pero no podemos volver atrás. –Se giró para no mirarle, limpiándose las lágrimas que se le habían escapado. –Emily… yo… Sabes que lo siento. Si pudiera dar marcha atrás lo haría… -Dijo con voz queda a la vez que la acariciaba los brazos. La abrazó por detrás y Emily se recargó sobre él aguantando las lágrimas.

-Aunque sintiera lo mismo que yo, Aaron no va a querer estar conmigo. –Se le quebró la voz al pronunciar su nombre. Nunca imaginó que le doliera tanto decir un nombre de pila. –Le conozco y sé que antepone sus principios a todo lo demás.

-¿Entonces por qué te siguió el juego?

-Porque se sentía solo. Los dos lo estábamos y nos gustaba la compañía del otro.

-A ese hombre le gusta más que tu compañía. –Dijo dándola la vuelta, haciendo que le mirara. Por un momento Emily se perdió en esos ojos oliváceos que tanto añoraba. Al ver que estaban vidriosos supo que a él también le estaba doliendo mantener esa conversación. –Si está enamorado o no… eso ya no lo sé. Pero habría que ser muy estúpido para conocerte de esa manera y no enamorarse de ti, Em.

-John… -Le avisó dando un paso atrás con cautela. Él no se movió, se limitó a meter las manos en los bolsillos y a sonreír con tristeza. –Debería irme.

-Si necesitas hablar, ya sabes dónde estoy. –Ella se acercó y compartieron un abrazo.

-Gracias por escucharme.

-Emily, si lo que quieres es estar con él, espérale y mantente a su lado. Confía en tu intuición y si crees que no tenéis posibilidades pasa página. –Emily asintió. Sonaba más fácil de lo que era. –No puedes esperarle eternamente… -Se separó de ella y besó con delicadeza su mejilla. –Adiós, Emily. Y suerte.

-Hasta otra, John.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Qué os ha parecido? Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión sobre lo sucedido y cómo veis el desarrollo de los sentimientos de Emily. ¿Creéis que es realista o coherente? ¿Cómo creéis que debería continuar? Por el momento no me vale que digáis que queréis miniHotchitos... xD

Saludos.


	13. Finding Emily (5x16)

**N/A**: Wow! Mil gracias de verdad por todos los comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones. Creo que os va más el drama que el humor porque el anterior fue el capítulo más comentado y que más feedback generó así que muchísimas gracias. Todavía sigo sopesando las posibilidades pero creo que voy a seguir la línea de la sexta temporada y la trama de Doyle.

El próximo capítulo transcurre antes, durante y después de _5x16: Mosley Lane_, uno de los episodios más tristes y que más me gustan de la serie. Este cap va dedicado a Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno por ser el review número 50, y aprovecho para agradecerle su fidelidad y sus mensajes bíblicos que tanto me encanta leer. Espero que os guste.

¿Por cierto, recordáis qué película ambientada en Navidad le encantaba a Emily?

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Finding Emily**

Estaba rara, lo podía notar. Cada vez que le miraba podía ver un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos, como si estuviese angustiada. A veces, cuando la observaba por el ventanal a escondidas veía cómo se quedaba pensativa y siempre evitaba mirar en dirección a su despacho. Llevaba días así, y aunque delante de sus compañeros disimulaba y hacía bromas, él notaba su malestar.

Hotch se encontraba con Jack viendo la televisión. Habían hecho palomitas y el pequeño trasteaba con el mando en busca de algo que le interesara.

-¡Ésta mola! –Exclamó con alegría. Hotch sonrió al ver a Alan Rickman amenazar con acento ruso a un hombre. _"Ella adora esta película."_ Recordó con cariño su entusiasmo al hablar de _"La jungla de cristal"_.

-¿De qué te ríes Papá? A mí me parece uno de los malos, da miedo. –Hotch revolvió su cabello rubio y cogió el mando para cambiar de canal.

-Amiguito, eres demasiado pequeño para ver esta película.

-¡Jo! –Afortunadamente estaba tan entretenido con las palomitas que no insistió en dejarla.

-¿Por qué no ponemos mejor un DVD? –Jack asintió con la boca llena de palomitas.

-¡Ezo zedía gedial! –Hotch rió al ver como salía corriendo para elegir película.

Entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza y cogió el móvil para escribir un mensaje de texto.

**-La Jungla de Cristal en Fox**

Y le dio a enviar. Poco después llegó la contestación:

**-Casi me la pierdo. Gracias por el aviso**

En vista de que Jack todavía no se había decidido volvió a escribir.

**-De nada. ¿Qué haces?**

**-Ahora ver La jungla de cristal. ¿Tu?**

-Papá, ¿Prefieres _Buscando a Nemo_ o _Los Increíbles_? –Dijo sujetando las dos cajas de DVD. Hotch alzó las cejas.

-Voy a consultarlo. –Jack le miró ladeando la cabeza sin entenderle.

**-Eligiendo película con Jack. Buscando a Nemo vs Los Increíbles. ¿Sugerencia?**

_"Qué tontería, son películas para niños. Dudo que las haya visto."_ El niño esperó pacientemente hasta que el móvil volvió a sonar unos segundos después.

**-Buscando a Nemo te robará el corazón.**

-¿Buscando a Nemo es la del pez? –Preguntó Hotch sin estar seguro. Jack asintió como si fuera obvio. –Entonces ponla, nunca la he visto.

Y Emily no se equivocó. Al principio se sintió incómodo: la historia de un padre y su hijo, que había perdido a su madre. Estuvo a punto de decirle a Jack que había cambiado de opinión, pero entonces le miró y vio cómo le brillaban los ojos. Esperó hasta notar como se acercaba a él.

-No te preocupes, Papá. Todo saldrá bien. –Dijo con inocencia. A Hotch se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Poco a poco el tono de la película se volvió más cómico y disfrutó oyendo cómo Jack se reía a su lado. Él tampoco pudo evitar reírse, pese a que era una película para niños, tenía momentos divertidos y hasta hilarantes.

-¡Oh, no! -Exclamó Hotch. -¡Tiburones no!

-Los tiburones son malos ¿a qué sí?

-Solo si te metes en su territorio. –Dijo haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Me encanta Dory! –Dory era un pececito azul con amnesia anterógrada. Sus pérdidas de memoria a corto plazo la convertían en el personaje divertido, que sacaba grandes carcajadas al pequeño Hotchner. –Sigue nadando, sigue nadando,…

**-Jack está hablando balleno.**

**-Ojalá yo supiera hablar balleno… Otro idioma más para mi curriculum**

Hotch sonrió al leer su comentario.

**-Si la gamba fuera italiana sería igual que Dave**

**-LOL Reid +Café + RedBull = Burbujas**

-¡No! ¡A la basura no! –Exclamaba Jack. Hotch se llevó las manos a la cabeza, completamente metido en la película.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

Cuando vieron que el pececito estaba a salvo, ambos chocaron sus manos con alegría. Al finalizar la película, Hotch tenía a su hijo en su regazo. No recordaba haber disfrutado una película de esa manera. De hecho, se había emocionado cuando al fin padre e hijo se habían juntado tras pasar por toda esa odisea. Por un lado tan divertida, por el otro tan triste y tierna. Desde luego, le había robado el corazón.

-¿Te ha gustado, Papá? –Hotch le alzó en brazos.

-Creo que es mi nueva película favorita. –Dijo sonriéndole. –Y ahora a la cama, campeón. Mañana podemos ver _Los Increíbles_. –Una vez le hubo acostado volvió al sofá y puso la televisión para comprobar que La Jungla de Cristal ya había terminado.

**-Tenías razón.**

**-Soy una mujer, siempre la tengo…**

**-¿Nada que hacer un sábado por la noche?** –Hotch pensó en si debía mandar ese mensaje, pero finalmente lo envió.

**-Catarro**

**-Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?**

**-Lo estaré.**

**-Gracias por la sugerencia.**

**-De nada. Buenas noches.**

**-Buenas noches.**

Al menos había interactuado con Emily. Era algo que echaba de menos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no estaba de ánimos para bromas, aunque si había algo cierto era que Emily podía sacarle una sonrisa con más facilidad que el resto. Esperaba que al menos, ese brillo triste que podía vislumbrar en sus grandes ojos marrones desapareciera y dejara sitio al destello vivaz que normalmente albergaba su mirada.

Se reclinó en su asiento pensando en cuál sería el motivo de su malestar. No se había creído del todo la excusa de la amiga que necesitaba ayuda y pensó que a lo mejor se había escudado en las palabras. Eso era algo que Prentiss solía hacer, en lugar de mentir le daba una vuelta a sus palabras para no preocupar a los demás.

Hotch se decepcionó al comprobar que Emily aún mantenía ese aire de días atrás.

-¿Te gustó la película? –Preguntó ella cuando le llevó un informe al despacho. Parecía que trataba de entablar una conversación.

-Jack la disfrutó casi tanto como yo. –Admitió con una suave sonrisa.

-Me alegra oír eso. –Antes de que pudieran seguir la charla, JJ entró y les anunció que acababa de desaparecer una niña.

-Iré con Rossi al lugar del secuestro para hablar con los padres. Informa al resto del equipo. –Ordenó Hotch saliendo rápidamente de su despacho.

* * *

Y de nuevo un caso de niños. Ni siquiera tuvieron que viajar para investigar el caso de la desaparición de la pequeña Aimee Lynch, ya que la habían secuestrado en Virginia. La investigación tomó otro rumbo cuando la madre de un niño que había desaparecido hace ocho años se presentó en la Central y les convenció de que su hijo Charlie seguía con vida. Emily solía ser bastante objetiva respecto a los casos, pero esta vez, se dejó llevar un poco por el corazón. Quería que esa mujer tuviera razón y poder encontrar a los niños desaparecidos.

Acababa de ver el escenario del secuestro junto a Hotch y habían llegado a la conclusión de que al menos eran tres individuos. Odiaba los casos de niños. Subió al SUV con una máscara de frialdad. Entre su situación personal y el caso, no se sentía especialmente bien, y encima tenía que ir con él en este caso, con lo que se sentía más incómoda. Sin embargo, muy bien no debía fingir delante de Hotch, porque él se percató y la miró antes de arrancar.

-No sabemos si vamos a encontrar a esos niños. –Dijo mirándola con su rostro firme.

-No te ofendas, pero es bastante molesto que me recuerdes cosas que sé de sobra. –Las palabras salieron de ella casi sin pensar. Hotch permaneció impasible. –Lo siento. Es solo que los casos de niños son especialmente duros.

-Lo son para todos. No perdamos el tiempo. –Dijo arrancando.

Milagro. Hasta Reid lo calificó como tal. Tres niños habían vuelto a casa con sus padres. Dos de ellos llevaban años desaparecidos y dados por muertos. Sarah, la luchadora madre de Charlie, se presentó en la sala de juntas para darles las gracias por haberla escuchado y creído.

-El trabajo de ustedes es algo espantoso. ¿Por qué lo hacen? –Emily sonrió, esa era una pregunta que se hacían de vez en cuando y cuya respuesta olvidaban ocasionalmente. Miró por el ventanal y al ver a las niñas sonriendo a sus padres lo recordó.

-Por días como este.

El día había acabado de la mejor manera posible. O casi, porque por desgracia no todos los niños habían tenido la misma suerte. Todos parecían de mejor humor, incluso ella notó una evidente mejoría en su propio estado de ánimo. Tras tomarse una cerveza con las chicas y acabar un informe, fue hasta su coche y justo cuando abría la puerta su teléfono móvil sonó. Al ver que era Hotch resopló y lo dejó sonar.

-¿Por qué no lo has cogido? –Emily se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Hotch tras ella, a unos cinco metros. Eso no se lo esperaba.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? -El semblante de Hotch permanecía severo.

-Contestaré a tu pregunta cuando contestes a la mía. –Dijo acercándose. Emily vaciló, no quería estropear ese día con una discusión innecesaria.

-No lo cogí porque mi jornada laboral ha acabado y solo quiero despejarme. –_"Eso sonó convincente"_.

-Te llamé porque quería hablar contigo.

-Suele ser el motivo principal por el cual una persona llama a otra. –Ironizó. -¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Últimamente te noto demasiado taciturna. Si te pregunto dices que estás bien pero me gustaría que me contaras la verdad.

-Aunque fuera verdad que estuviera bien no me creerías. –Dijo desviando su mirada con molestia.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? –Emily dudó, realmente no estaba enfadada, solo estaba algo susceptible. Trató de hacerse con el control de sus emociones y finalmente sonrió con tristeza. A ese juego podía jugar sin tener que admitir la verdad.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? –Hotch pareció confuso.

-Porque se trata de ti. –Ocultó su sorpresa ante la respuesta. Esperaba una contestación más neutral, más "_Hotchner_".

-No estoy enfadada. Es solo que últimamente no descanso bien y supongo que eso ha hecho mella en mi estado de ánimo.

-Entiendo. El año pasado tuve frecuentes pesadillas cuando Reid se contaminó con Ántrax. En cada una de ellas un miembro del equipo moría durante un caso. –Confesó ante el estupor de su compañera.

-Vaya… No lo sabía. –Esa confesión era muy personal. -¿Cómo acabaste con ellas? –Los labios de Hotch se torcieron levemente en una suave sonrisa.

-Desaparecieron cuando admití que os necesitaba y que no podía vivir con el miedo a perderos. –Emily notó como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta que la impedía pronunciar palabra. No sabía si ese hombre adivinaba sus pensamientos o simplemente era una irónica coincidencia. Tras un momento recobró la compostura.

-Hotch… -Él la miró. –Gracias por contármelo. –Cambió su tono por uno más alegre. –Ahora será mejor que me vaya a descansar, a menos que prefieras que siga tan irritable. –Hotch suavizo el semblante y miró como se giraba hacia el coche.

-Oye, Prentiss. –Notó como ella guardó el aliento y pensó un momento sus palabras. -¿Esa amiga de la que me hablaste encontró la ayuda que buscaba? –Ella se giró, pareció confusa durante un segundo y luego bajó su mirada.

-La encontró.

-¿Y está bien?

-Sí.

-Entonces tiene suerte de tenerte.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Adivináis de dónde surgió la idea de mi fic _"Sesiones de cine"_? Este es el capítulo que inspiró esa historia. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sabéis, si queréis dejar una crítica, aportación, sugerencia, tomatazo o elogio, hay una cajita más abajo donde pone Review. No dudéis en usarla. Os espero el martes que viene con un capítulo de cuento...

Saludos.


	14. Descubriendo Nunca Jamás (5x17)

_**N/A**_: De nuevo mil gracias a todos los que leéis cada semana y a los que os tomáis un minuto para escribir. Normalmente me toma un par de tardes escribir un capítulo más lo que luego invierto en modificaciones, pero cada vez es más difícil encontrar tiempo, por eso me alegra y animma que saquéis tiempo para leer esta historia y para dejar un review. El próximo capítulo transcurre durante y después del _5x17: "Hombre solitario"_.

¿Alguien preguntó hace poco por el padre de Emily?... Este capítulo se lo dedico a todos los lectores no usuarios que ya sea de forma anónima o firmando al final, me dejan su siempre valiosa opinión y especialmente a ConstanzaMC por anticiparse. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Descubriendo Nunca Jamás**

El caso del asesino camionero que mataba a mujeres y las dejaba en las cunetas había tenido un final feliz. Habían rescatado a la última víctima con vida y ya estaba sana y salva junto a su hija adolescente. La pequeña hija del SUDES no había tenido la misma suerte, dado que prácticamente había presenciado el suicidio de su padre. Egoísta. Además de haber matado a más de diez mujeres el muy cobarde le había dejado a esa niña otro recuerdo traumático para su colección. A Emily le partió el corazón la dulce voz de esa niña cuando preguntó por su padre.

Se quedó todo el tiempo que pasaron en la comisaría con ella, esperando a que la familia que iba a adoptarla llegara. Estaba a su lado, con Jody recostada en su hombro semidormida cuando Hotch apareció sigilosamente por la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Por su mirada supo que algo no estaba bien. Puso cuidado en apartarse, pero Jody se despertó.

-¡No te vayas! –Emily la miró con dulzura.

-Solo será un momento. Estaré en la habitación de al lado, ¿Vale? –La niña asintió. Emily salió y se acercó a Hotch, que había cambiado su expresión seria por una triste. Eso sí que le preocupaba.

-La familia que la iba a adoptar se ha echado atrás al ver el caso en las noticias.

-¿Qué? No… -Volvió a mirar a la niña, que les miraba desde su asiento por el ventanal. -¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?

-No veo de qué manera…

-Yo podría…

-Emily. –Advirtió. Al oír su nombre se vio obligada a mirarle directamente. –No puedes. Ya lo hemos hablado. –Ella se limitó a apretar la mandíbula y desviar la mirada.

-No es justo. –Él se acercó sabiendo que no había nadie alrededor salvo esa niña.

-Ya lo sé, pero no podemos intervenir en eso. –Emily le miró con dureza.

-¿No podemos o tú no quieres? –La expresión de Hotch volvió a ser severa.

-Deja de ponerte a la defensiva y se objetiva. –Dijo apartándose de ella.

-Seré objetiva cuando tú seas humano.

-Ahora eres tú la que estás siendo injusta.

-No, Hotch. –Intentó mantener el tono bajo para que Jody no la escuchara. –Lo que no es justo es que esa niña se quede sola y que encima me vengas con que no soy objetiva en los casos, cuando ambos sabemos que sí lo soy. –Él simplemente la miró sin parpadear mientras ella mantenía la mirada en algún punto de la habitación.

-En una hora salimos. –Dijo marchándose.

-Perfecto. –Concluyó ella de mal humor cuando él aún podía oírla.

Emily tomó fuerzas y entró de nuevo en la sala donde Jody la esperaba. Al ver su expresión la niña sonrió con pesar.

-No pasa nada. Sabía que no vendrían. –Emily tragó saliva y se sentó junto a ella.

-Lo siento, cariño. –Dijo acariciando su cabello. Tras un minuto en completo silencio la niña habló.

-¿Ese señor es tu rey? –Emily la miró sin entender.

-¿Qué?

-El señor con el que hablabas. Parece un buen Rey, pero está triste.

-¿Eso crees? –Preguntó enternecida.

-Creo que tú hubieras sido una buena Reina para mí y mi papá, pero no podías serlo porque ya tienes un Rey.

-Él no es mi Rey. –La niña pareció decepcionada.

-Pues yo creo que le gustas. –Dijo escondiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Ah sí? –Emily no pudo ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

-Está claro.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?

-Porque te ha mirado como un Rey mira a su Reina. –Emily se quedó pensando durante un momento, no sabía si lo que Jody veía era cosa suya o realmente había visto algo de lo que decía. _"Solo es una niña que cree en los cuentos de hadas…"_ –No te preocupes Emily, yo guardaré tu secreto.

Eso pilló desprevenida a Emily y se quedó contemplándola en silencio. Minutos después llegó JJ y les anunció que debían marcharse.

-Jody… -Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no era apropiado, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo. –Este es mi número. Si tienes algún problema, llámame. ¿Vale? –La pequeña cogió la tarjeta y tras mirarla un momento se la guardó en el bolsillo. –No la pierdas.

-La guardaré como un tesoro. –Dijo haciendo una graciosa reverencia. Emily sonrió con un gesto de cabeza y se marchó rumbo a Quantico.

* * *

Fue la última en subir al avión. Al sentarse notó como la mirada de Hotch se clavaba en ella y se sintió estúpida al haberse comportado de esa manera con él cuando era evidente que lo único que había hecho era preocuparse por ella al notar su conexión con Jody. El vuelo duraba más de cuatro horas y tras esa noticia no tenía ganas de nada, así que se puso a revisar la base federal de datos para distraerse hasta que una hora más tarde Morgan se sentó frente a ella, sabiendo que estaba preocupada. Ella confesó lo que sentía acerca de Jody y él no pudo darle mejor noticia.

-Su tía también lo vio y la ha llamado. Había perdido el contacto con la madre de Jody pero… es el único pariente que tiene y quiere quedarse con la niña. –Emily suspiró aliviada.

-¿En serio?

-Ajam. –Morgan se incorporó. –Oye Prentiss… Cuando pienso en todo lo que vemos a diario, todo lo malo, me admira aún más lo bueno.

-Sí… -Admitió en un suspiro. –¿Y crees que lo equilibra?

-Quiero pensar que sí.

-Yo también. –Le regaló una sonrisa sincera y Morgan la correspondió.

Esa conversación acababa de alegrarle el día, Morgan tenía ese efecto en ella. Cuando el moreno se daba cuenta de que estaba preocupada por un caso siempre hablaba con ella y sabía que decir para animarla.

-Te apuesto cinco pavos a que en menos de 5 intentos adivino cual era tu cuento favorito de niña. –Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Me encantaría ganar cinco dólares. –Dijo ella dejando de lado el archivo, retándole con la mirada.

-Está bien… A ver… -Pensó durante un momento. –El Principito.

-¿Cuándo he sido yo tan previsible? –Preguntó divertida. –Segundo intento.

-Uhm… Teniendo en cuenta tus gustos me voy a decantar por alguno de los de Poe. Los crímenes de la Calle Morgue.

-Frío. –Morgan se incorporó interesado.

-¿Con que frío eh?

-¿Qué hacéis? –La voz de Spencer le sacó de su estado de concentración.

-Morgan se ha jugado cinco dólares a que adivina mi cuento favorito de cuando era niña en cinco intentos. Estoy a tres intentos de ganarle.

-Teniendo en cuenta la ingente cantidad de cuentos populares que existen y todo lo que viajaste cuando eras niña, creo que es una apuesta perdida. –Dijo haciéndole un gesto a Morgan para que se cambiara de sitio y dejara que se sentara en un su sitio. Emily notó como Hotch, que estaba sentado en un sofá girado, prestaba atención a la conversación.

-¿Cuáles has descartado? –Preguntó Reid interesado.

-El Principito y Los crímenes de la Calle Morgue.

-Si participas, tú también me tendrás que dar cinco dólares. –Reid pensó un momento.

-Hecho. –Aceptó confiado, sacando cinco dólares de su billetera. –A ver… pensemos…

-Ha dicho que no es una opción obvia y que se aleja de los cuentos de Poe.

-Los cuentos clásicos de princesas tampoco le han gustado nunca. Nuestra Emily siempre ha roto ese esquema. –Dijo Spencer haciendo que sonriera. –Italia no la pisó hasta su adolescencia, así que me decantaría por eliminar esa opción.

-Pero si viajó mucho a Rusia y a Oriente en su niñez… -Apuntó Morgan. A Emily le estaba resultando divertido ese juego. –Las Mil y una noches sería demasiado obvio…

-Hay uno que tal vez… Es un breve relato de Oriente Medio. Cuenta la historia de cuatro viajeros procedentes de distintos lugares que tienen que compartir el dinero. Al decir cada uno la comida que quiere en su idioma nativo, empiezan a pelearse violentamente, ya que ninguno coincide en lo que quieren los demás. Al presenciar la disputa, otro culto viajero se acerca a ellos y les dice que les traerá lo que cada uno pida. Al regresar, el viajero llega con varios racimos de uvas, que era lo que cada uno de ellos había pedido en su idioma. –Emily permaneció imperturbable mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Morgan. –Digo el cuento de Los cuatros peregrinos.

-Lo conozco, pero no se trata de mi cuento favorito. -Morgan hizo una mueca de desilusión y volvió a pensar.

-Está bien… -Morgan pareció encontrar una buena opción. -¿Qué piensas de El Hobbit, Reid?

-Uhm… Aunque por temática y estructura podría considerarse un cuento, en realidad es una novela fantástica. ¿No es así? –Dijo más para que Emily lo descartara que para corroborar que tenía razón.

-Así es.

-¿Qué tal la historia de una mujer valiente que se tiene que disfrazar de hombre para salvar a su padre? –Ambos asintieron triunfales.

-La balada de Mulán.

-No. Y os equivocáis de continente. Última oportunidad. –Hotch parecía realmente interesado en la conversación.

-Te dije que era imposible acertar algo así…

-Pues yo pienso que en realidad tu cuento favorito si es una opción bastante común. –Intervino Hotch acercándose. Sacó un billete de diez dólares de su bolsillo, lo dejó en la mesa y cogió los cinco dólares que Reid había dejado anteriormente como cambio. –Pasaste la infancia viajando con tu madre alrededor del mundo y pese a que te gustaba viajar, detestabas ir de fiesta en fiesta y guardar las formas delante de desconocidos, con lo que preferías evadirte pero siempre viajando y conociendo cosas nuevas. –Emily le miró fijamente mientras él tomaba asiento en el sillón donde dormía JJ, con cuidado de no despertarla. –Creo que pese a que es un cuento muy conocido, nadie que te conozca diría nunca que es tu cuento favorito. –Meditó durante un momento sin dejar de mirarla. Reid y Morgan parecían realmente interesados en sus palabras. –Creo que tu cuento favorito de niña era Peter Pan. –El silencio inundó el jet. Los rostros de ambos permanecían impasibles, como si fuera una batalla mental.

-Siempre quise crecer y ser independiente. Además, el cuento original de Peter Pan es bastante más oscuro que la versión moderna. –Hotch suspiró derrotado.

-¡Mierda, Hotch! Te has cargado la última oportunidad. ¿En serio? ¿Peter Pan?

-Yo no creo que fuera una mala opción…

-¡Cállate Reid! –Se quejó el moreno sacando cinco dólares de su bolsillo. Emily se levantó en dirección a la cocina.

-¿Entonces cuál es? –Preguntó Hotch desde su asiento.

-La silla mágica. –Dijo antes de ir a por un café.

-La silla mágica… -Repitió Morgan. -¿Lo conocéis? –Hotch negó con la cabeza pero Reid sonrió.

-Es un cuento popular de Europa. Su protagonista es un príncipe que no puede andar y su padre le construye una silla de ruedas, pero teme que no le pueda suceder debido a su discapacidad. –Hotch y Morgan escucharon atentamente como Reid les contaba el cuento.

_Sin embargo, el niño es feliz y se pasa la vida leyendo e imaginando con viajar. Gracias a su silla, desarrolla su imaginación y se convierte en un joven sabio, siempre con una entrañable sonrisa en la cara. Un día su padre se cae del caballo y se fractura las piernas, quedando postrado en una cama por mucho tiempo. Ambos tenían formas muy diferentes de ver la política: el Rey pensaba que la Guerra era la solución y el hijo que era la palabra. Con el tiempo, el reino entró en Guerra con otros reinos por culpa de la política del Rey. Éste, como no podía luchar se dejó convencer por el príncipe y aceptó a que viajara e interviniera para solucionar el conflicto. El muchacho insistió en visitar personalmente a todos los reyes pese a su impedimento físico y ellos vieron su verdadero interés por hablar. Al ver su determinación y su sonrisa, todos ellos le escucharon y gracias al diálogo resolvieron los conflictos. Como premio, el Rey le construyó un trono de oro y joyas, pero él príncipe le dijo que no lo quería porque su silla era la que le había tocado en la vida y no necesitaba nada más que eso para ser feliz, "Además ese trono no tiene nada de mágico"._

Era una historia bonita, pero nunca hubieran dicho que fuera la favorita de Prentiss, quizás porque a ella no le gustaba la política… Pero por otra parte estaba la superación personal y la determinación del joven príncipe que rompió los estándares.

Emily volvió con su café y tomó asiento, cogiendo los quince dólares de la mesa.

-Prentiss. –La llamó Morgan. -¿Por qué ese? De haberlo conocido nunca hubiera dicho que fuera tu favorito.

-De niña veía a mi padre mucho menos que a mi madre debido a las misiones. Pero en las pocas veces que vino a arroparme, se tomaba unos minutos y me contaba ese cuento. –Explicó con una melancólica sonrisa. –Decía que la magia siempre estaba en nuestro corazón y que por muchos impedimentos que encontráramos, no debíamos darnos por vencidos. –Concluyó con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando en algo en particular.

Hacía tanto que no pensaba en su padre… Todos se dieron cuenta de que era la primera vez que Emily hablaba de él. No sabían nada de ese hombre. Hotch había conocido a su madre hacía más de diez años por cuestiones de trabajo, pero al embajador Prentiss no le había conocido nunca y de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si seguía vivo.

-La silla mágica será el próximo cuento que le narre a Jack cuando se vaya a dormir. –Dijo Hotch con una suave sonrisa que Emily le devolvió. –Pero de momento seré yo quien se vaya a dormir un rato. –Dijo levantándose y volviendo a su asiento.

-A mí de pequeño me gustaban las novelas de Asimov. –Confesó Reid acomodándose en su silla.

-Mi cuento favorito era El sastrecillo valiente. –Emily rió ante la confesión de Morgan.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

* * *

Emily había estado pensando en lo injusta que había sido con Hotch ese mismo día. No podía pagar su frustración con él y decirle algo así. Al día siguiente llegó antes que nadie y le estuvo esperando. Al verle llegar se acercó a él.

-Buenos días. –Saludó con normalidad.

-¿Podemos hablar? –Hotch la miró con seriedad y asintió haciendo un gesto para que le siguiera a su despacho. La hizo pasar gentilmente antes que él y cuando ya estaba dentro cerró la puerta.

-Tú dirás. –Dijo dejando su maletín junto al escritorio, permaneciendo de pie frente a ella.

-Ayer pagué mi frustración contigo y no fue justo lo que te dije.

-No, no lo fue. –Admitió suavizando el semblante.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó mirándole a los ojos.

-Ya está olvidado. –Emily asintió y se volvió junto a la puerta.

-Por cierto… -Se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un billete, luego se acercó de nuevo a él y se lo ofreció. Hotch sonrió.

-¿Peter Pan? –Emily sonrió ampliamente.

-Nunca dije que aceptara que entraras en el juego.

-¿Pero entonces mentiste? –Cuestionó extrañado.

-No mentí. Te acercaste. Peter Pan era mi película favorita de niña y de hecho el primer cuento en el que pensé, pero luego recordé a mi padre narrándome La silla mágica. Realmente te lo podía haber dado por válido, pero no quería perder diez dólares y admitir mi derrota delante de Morgan. –Hotch aceptó los cinco dólares. –Era algo muy difícil de averiguar. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

-Sé investigar. –Dijo sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en la que Emily se quedó perdida por varios segundos. -¿Algo más? –Preguntó sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Cuál era tu cuento favorito de niño? –Hotch alzó las cejas divertido.

-Si alguna vez logras adivinarlo a la primera te daré cincuenta dólares.

Emily salió del despacho sabiendo que era imposible, pero feliz porque le había visto sonreír de verdad.

* * *

**N/A**: Le guardo un cariño especial a este capítulo porque me parece muy tierno y me costó bastante escribirlo (y encontrar un cuento digno de Emily). En cuanto al padre de Prentiss, ni siquiera se le menciona en la serie y parece que ni está vivo, aunque si se menciona que Emily es hija de diplomáticos. Es un personaje que me suscita curiosidad y ¿quién sabe? Lo mismo un día me atrevo a escribir algo que le involucre, pero de momento os vais a tener que conformar con esa mención.

Por el momento, Emily parece haberse dado cuenta de que debe luchar por lo que quiere. ¿Cómo creéis que continuará? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Y los cuentos? ¿Cuál era vuestro favorito de pequeños?

¡Hasta el próximo martes, que toca crossover!

Saludos!


	15. Cuando menos te lo esperas (5x18)

**N/A**: Hola queridos lectores, aquí va un nuevo capítulo que se ambienta en el 5x18 "El luchador"; es decir, el crossover entre CM y Suspect Behavior. De nuevo, muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Cuando menos te lo esperas**

-En serio JJ, tienes que verla. –García insistía sobre algo a JJ mientras tomaban un café. –Kevin no sabe apreciar ese tipo de cine, pero seguro que Will sí. –La rubia se rió ante el comentario de la ahora pelirroja.

-¿Ya estás hablando otra vez de esa pastelada? –Cuestionó Kevin mientras comía un donut. –JJ ahórratelo, es muy probable que te dé una subida de azúcar con semejante película.

-A quien le va a subir el azúcar es a ti como sigas comiendo tanta bollería. –Le espetó García.

-Seguro que no me sube tanto como con esa basura. –Se burló. –Si hasta con el título dan ganas de vomitar… _"Postdata: Te quiero"_. –El analista hizo un gesto llevándose los dedos a la boca.

-¡Eres un insensible, Kevin Lynch! –Dijo la pelirroja arrebatándole el donut y tirándolo a la basura como venganza. Kevin se quedó con la boca abierta y miró con cara de pena su desayuno perdido.

-¿Sabes? No me imagino peor tortura que ver esa película, _"El diario de Noah"_ y _"Noviembre dulce"_ seguidas. –Emily se rió ante su comentario.

-No le rías las gracias, Emily. –Se quejó García. –Aunque bueno… conociéndote seguro que prefieres la última de Stallone a un buen drama romántico.

-No te metas con Stallone… -Empezó Kevin.

-Parad ya, chicos. –JJ y Prentiss se divertían viéndoles discutir.

-El amor en el cine está sobrevalorado. –Confesó Emily. Le encantaba ver cómo García ponía caras de disgusto por sus comentarios. –Las películas románticas simplemente son una retahíla de clichés con protagonistas guapos.

-Eso es una hipocresía. Seguro que si un hombre se planta en tu puerta y se declara con pancartas en silencio, como en _"Love Actually"_, te parecería el gesto más romántico del mundo y caerías rendida en sus brazos.

-Pen tiene razón. –Intervino JJ. –A todas nos gusta que los hombres tengan gestos románticos, aunque digamos lo contrario.

-Tal vez, pero no me creo que en un día se enamoren como locos y en tan solo unos pocos meses puedan decir que se trata del amor de su vida. –Dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su café. –Además, y eso no quiere decir que no haya películas románticas que me gusten, el amor está claramente idealizado en el cine. No se corresponde para nada con la realidad. –Kevin asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Necesita un novio urgentemente. –Murmuró García a JJ haciendo que Emily suspirara resignada.

-Tenemos un caso. –Anunció Hotch que prácticamente acababa de llegar.

-Nos vemos a la vuelta Penélope. –Se despidió JJ.

-Mira a ver si le encuentras un novio a nuestra amiga, que le va haciendo falta. –Dijo en voz alta para que Emily la oyera. Ella se giró y les hizo un gesto con el dedo provocándoles una carcajada. Cuando Hotch se giró ella intentó disimular haciendo que sus amigas rieran aún más.

-¿Dónde se supone que vamos, Hotch? -Preguntó intentando sonar inocente.

-San Francisco. –_"Genial…"_

-Uy Emily, así podrás ver a cierto Agente sexy…

-Dudo que haya tiempo para eso. –Emily sonrió internamente ante la contestación de Hotch. –Trabajaremos con la Unidad de Cooper.

-¿Cooper? ¿Sam Cooper? –Cuestionó la morena.

-El mismo. –Las chicas compartieron una mirada interesada.

* * *

Poco después se enteraron de lo que sucedía y de que colaborarían estrechamente con la Unidad de Cooper, ya que el perfil del SUDES era más complejo. Sam era un buen hombre, todos le conocían al menos de oídas, y tanto Hotch como Rossi hablaban muy bien de él. De los demás solo habían oído rumores: un ex-convicto, una joven criminalista y un experto francotirador inglés. Con este último le había tocado formar tándem a Emily: Mick Rawson un arrogante pero capaz Agente Especial. Y guapo... Muy guapo. Ya había coqueteado con ella varias veces y sinceramente, le gustaba. Tenían química y JJ fue la primera en notarlo, ya que no tardó mucho en comentarle lo atractivo que le parecía con una mirada llena de picardía.

Y no fue la única. Cuando estaba trabajando con Cooper y éste le pidió a Hotch que llamara a su analista para darle instrucciones, su jefe se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué tal con Rawson? –Dejó caer la pregunta.

-Bien. –Dijo aguantando las ganas de sonreír sabiendo que la analizaba. –Es un poco arrogante, pero muy competente.

Y menos mal que lo era porque por un descuido Emily estuvo a punto de morir a manos del SUDES. Afortunadamente, Mick dio en la diana y salvó su vida, cosa que agradeció internamente. Eso era lo que estaban celebrando, que todo había salido bien y entre los dos equipos habían logrado atrapar a un prolífico y escurridizo asesino en serie.

-¡Por nosotros! –Brindó Cooper con su cerveza. Los demás le siguieron.

-¿Erin estaba muy enfadada? –Preguntó Rossi al llegar al lado de Cooper. Este hizo una mueca.

-Bueno… No tanto como cuando leyó el "Expediente Rossi". –Emily se atragantó con la cerveza y compartió una mirada cómplice con Reid.

-¡Oh venga! ¿Os habéis enterado de eso?

-Todo el FBI se ha enterado. –Dijo el Profeta riendo.

-¿Lo dudabas caradura? –Se burló Gina haciendo que Morgan riera con ganas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Creía que ibas a interceder para que no se distribuyera vuestra bromita! –Dijo con rencor a Prentiss.

-¡Lo intenté! Es solo que cuando lo conseguí ya se había enterado todo el mundo. –Se excusó alzando las manos.

-Un momento, ¿Tú fuiste la autora de la broma? –Preguntó Mick impresionado.

-No. –Dijo antes de beber de su cerveza. –Al menos no oficialmente.

-Tendré que andarme con ojo entonces… Al menos en lo que se refiere a Emily Prentiss -Dijo coqueto.

-Y a Spencer Reid. –Apuntó ella señalando a su compañero que se comía en ese momento una nuez.

-Créeme Rawson, todos nos andamos con ojo desde entonces. –Comentó Morgan dándole un sorbo a su cerveza.

-¿Cómo se supone que vais a volver a Quantico? –Preguntó JJ.

-Pues teniendo en cuenta todo el material que tenemos que recoger, seguramente volvamos mañana temprano. –Admitió Cooper con algo de pereza.

-No me hables de recoger ahora… -Se quejó Gina. –¿El jet cuando sale?

-En un par de horas. –Respondió mirando el reloj.

-En dos horas da tiempo a muchas cosas… -Volvió a decir Mick en tono juguetón sin apartar la mirada de Prentiss.

-Habla por ti. –Contraatacó ella provocando la risa de todos.

-Nos toca viajar de noche y dormir en el vuelo… -Explicó JJ. –Lo cual me recuerda a que… ¡me pido sofá!

-¡Para mí el otro! –Exclamó Reid.

-¡Ey, eso no vale! –Exclamó Rossi. –Habría que sortearlo.

Cerveza tras cerveza conversaron de multitud de casos y anécdotas del trabajo. Incluso picaron a Rossi con el tema del supuesto pasado que tenía con Strauss.

-Voy a por la última. –Anunció Emily a Gina mientras Hotch, Simms y Mick hablaban del buen liderazgo de Cooper al frente de la Unidad.

-Perdonadme un minuto. –Hotch vio como Mick se alejaba de ellos y se acercaba a Prentiss.

-¿Bueno qué? ¿Al final te he acabado gustando o no? –Emily arqueó las cejas.

-Me has salvado la vida, no me puedo quejar.

-Eso no es una respuesta concreta.

-Está bien. ¿En una escala del 1 al 10? –Mick sonrió con un brillo travieso. –Un 6.

-¿Te salvo la vida y solo me das un seis? Qué dura… -Emily negó divertida. –Y dime Agente Prentiss, ¿Estarías interesada en llamarme alguna vez? –Dijo ofreciéndola su tarjeta con dos dedos.

-¿Y para qué iba a llamar a alguien como el perfecto Mick Rawson? –Preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

-Ya sabes, por si tienes alguna duda sobre un caso y ese tipo de cosas. –Contestó con galantería.

-Tú sí que eres un caso. –Rió mientras cogía su tarjeta y se daba la vuelta con gracia.

Una hora más tarde todos se despidieron de sus colegas y se subieron al avión.

-¿Al final no llamaste a Reiner? –Preguntó Rossi sentándose frente a ella.

-No, apenas tuve tiempo.

-Bueno, por lo que vi hace un rato, tienes un nuevo teléfono al que poder llamar… Y te pilla más cerca... –Comentó Morgan indiscretamente.

-Sí, parece que Mick y tú habéis congeniado. –Dijo JJ.

-Yo no diría tanto, rubita. –Respondió para molestarla ganándose un leve codazo como reprimenda por el apelativo.

* * *

Era un vuelo de algo más de seis horas y tras haber dormido tan poco a lo largo de esos tres días, todos cayeron rendidos. O casi todos, porque Emily notaba que alguien la miraba desde su asiento. Al abrir los ojos comprobó que se trataba de Hotch. Todos permanecían dormidos e incluso se oían los ronquidos de Dave y Morgan. Ella le sostuvo la mirada hasta que él la apartó y desapareció tras la cortina de la pequeña cocina.

Pensándolo bien, la actitud de Hotch con ella durante esos días había sido extraña. Primero el comentario acerca de Reiner y más tarde su conversación respecto a Mick. Emily solía coquetear con Morgan o incluso con Dave de vez en cuando, pero con ellos tenía confianza, con Mick era otro tema bien distinto. Las miradas y la actitud callada que había mantenido gran parte del día la hacían pensar que Aaron Hotchner estaba celoso. Al menos un poquitín, y eso le gustaba. Mucho. Si Hotch estaba celoso significaba que le importaba como algo más que una compañera o una amiga. Se levantó sigilosamente y le siguió tras la cortina.

-¿No duermes? – Le preguntó.

-No tengo ganas. –Contestó mientras se calentaba un té. Hablaban en un susurro para que los demás no les oyeran.

-¿Qué es lo que te quita el sueño? –Hotch la miró. -¿Es por Strauss? –El brillo en sus ojos parecía furioso y eso le delató.

-Pensaba en Mick Rawson. –Emily trató de no parecer sorprendida por su confesión.

-¿En Mick? ¿Por qué?

-Porque si no fuera por él, el SUDES te habría matado. –Dijo jugando con la bolsita del té. Emily sonrió con ternura ante su preocupación.

-Es una suerte que sea un gran francotirador. –Hotch asintió estando de acuerdo y soltando la bolsita.

-Está claro que donde pone la mira pone la bala. –Dijo en un extraño tono.

-Es algo que tenemos en común. –Se atrevió a contestar con una mirada desafiante. Él reaccionó mirándola con la boca levemente abierta que acabó convirtiéndose en una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Parecía sorprendido por su contestación, casi incómodo.

-Será mejor que descansemos, es un viaje largo. –Dijo desviando la mirada y dando un paso hacia la cortina. Emily le agarró del brazo haciendo que se girara. Por un momento se le cortó la respiración, estaba tan cerca de él que le costaba una barbaridad guardar las formas.

-Hotch… -Él también contuvo el aliento. –Olvidas el té. –Le avisó con una bonita sonrisa.

-Claro. –Dijo negando con la cabeza por el descuido para luego coger su taza.

-¿Quieres saber lo que dicen del té? –Hotch se la quedó mirando.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Que es bueno tomarlo cuando una idea inquietante inunda tu mente. –Respondió en voz muy baja con una sonrisa juguetona. Hotch sonrió levemente y le dio un sorbo a su taza sin dejar de mirarla, para luego hacer una mueca.

-¿Caliente? –Le preguntó riendo entre dientes.

-Un poco, pero me gusta. –Dijo antes de salir tras la cortina.

Emily sonrió satisfecha. Hacía tanto que no coqueteaban que prácticamente se le había olvidado la agradable sensación que sentía cuando lo hacían. Era divertido y ciertamente excitante. Volvió a su asiento tapándose con su mantita, pero sin dejar de mirar a Hotch que también la contemplaba con la taza en sus manos. Él bajó la mirada y se acomodó para luego volverla a mirar con una suave sonrisa. Emily se mordió el labio intentando ocultar su diversión, para luego echarse hacia atrás recostándose con el objetivo de dormir un rato.

Al final tendría que llamar a Mick Rawson, pero no para quedar con él o para coquetear, sino para darle las gracias por haber propiciado ese momento que acababa de tener con su querido jefe.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Creéis que Rawson puede tener alguna posibilidad con Emily? ¿Tendrá nuestra agente favorita una oportunidad con Hotch a partir de ahora? Dejad vuestros deseos, críticas e hipótesis en forma de review.

Saludos!


	16. Hombre de honor (5x19)

_**N/A**_: Gracias como siempre por seguir ahí, tras la pantalla, leyendo cada capítulo y dejándome vuestras opiniones. El próximo capi transcurre durante el episodio _5x19 "Rito iniciático"_. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Hombre de honor**

A veces es complicado hacer lo correcto. Hotch lo sabía de sobra. Era un hombre fiel a su principio de hacer lo correcto. En su infancia visitó el despacho del director varias veces por meterse en peleas defendiendo a compañeros que estaban siendo agredidos por los matones del colegio o el instituto. Si algo no le parecía justo se rebelaba y aunque le costara un par de costillas rotas, hacía lo que consideraba correcto.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Le preguntó en una ocasión un muchacho de un curso inferior, ayudándole a levantarse. El joven Aaron estaba sangrando por la nariz y sentía el sabor de la sangre en la boca y el dolor en el abdomen por una patada recibida. Ni siquiera conocía a aquel chico y se había metido en una pelea por defenderle cuando sus propios compañeros se habían quedado mirando cómo unos chicos de último grado se metían con él por su forma de andar. Como si ellos no pudieran quedarse cojos a lo largo de su vida…

-Porque era lo correcto. –Dijo aceptando su mano.

Al crecer esas peleas se acabaron, pero hacer lo correcto se convirtió en una tarea cada vez más difícil. A veces le costaba hasta discernir entre lo que era correcto y lo que no. _"¿Debería dejar este trabajo para pasar más tiempo con mi mujer y mi hijo? No puedo… Mi trabajo es cazar a las mentes criminales más perversas del país y salvar vidas. Eso es lo correcto."_

Intentó hacer lo correcto incluso cuando la vida de otros se encontraba comprometida; le costó investigar a Elle Greenaway y tener que echarla del equipo, porque además la consideraba una amiga; le costaba no tener que avisar a su familia cuando había una amenaza terrorista; y le había costado no aceptar el trato de George Foyet para que dejara de matar.

Siempre intentaba ser justo: como hijo, como hermano, como estudiante, como fiscal, como marido, como padre, como amigo y como jefe. Hotch siempre hacía lo correcto porque era su deber. _"No siempre."_ Había fallado en el último punto de manera estrepitosa. Había antepuesto el deseo al deber; se había acostado con una subordinada cuando era algo que estaba prohibido, y lo habían llevado más allá… Era algo más que físico. Le gustaba su compañía y la confianza que tenían.

Aun echaba de menos a Haley, aun la quería y a veces lloraba por ella en la intimidad de su habitación, cuando nadie le podía ver. Pero también era cierto que pensaba en Emily y que sentirla cerca le daba fuerzas. Durante la tortura de Foyet ella siempre estuvo con él, cerca, protegiéndole y preocupándose por él. Su determinación le había ayudado a mantenerse firme y a no derrumbarse. Aunque apenas lo mostrara, le animaba verla bromear y sonreír. Sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho cuando se enteró de lo cerca que había estado de morir en el último caso. Y aunque se sintió agradecido con Mick Rawson, también se sintió molesto al ver cómo interactuaban. _"Celos…"_

Y por eso la había observado atentamente desde su asiento en el jet mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño y los demás dormían. Habían vuelto a flirtear y se había sentido como hacía un año, cuando su mundo todavía seguía en pie. Se sintió realmente bien por un momento, podría decirse que un poquito más feliz… ¿Pero en realidad que era la felicidad? ¿Satisfacer los deseos? ¿Disfrutar lo que tenemos? ¿Un estado emocional totalmente efímero y circunstancial? ¿Una prueba de integridad moral como resultado de la fidelidad a tus valores?

-Hotch. –La voz de JJ le sacó de sus pensamientos. Le miraba con preocupación. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí. Solo pensaba. –La rubia se acercó para comentarle un caso que había surgido en Nuevo Méjico. –Está bien, vamos, pero antes tengo que negociar con Strauss un par de asuntos, así que mejor os veo en el avión.

-¿Pero se puede negociar con esa mujer? –Preguntó en broma haciendo que sus labios se curvaran ligeramente.

-Dave me dio un par de consejos. –JJ le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eso puede ser útil, aunque creo que la próxima vez deberías mandarle a él a negociar.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

Ver a Strauss era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, aunque para ser justos parecía más dócil desde lo del Informe Rossi. _"A lo mejor ha empezado a tomar fibra..."_ Tras una charla en la que defendió los recursos que necesitaba la Unidad se dirigió al aeropuerto y entró al jet chocándose de lleno con Dave.

-Ten más cuidado Aaron. –Se quejó.

-Sí, ya no está para esos trotes. –Comentó Morgan detrás.

-¿Tú es que no aprendes la lección nunca? –Dijo Rossi de nuevo mientras el moreno reía.

-Dejadlo ya. –Medió Emily en tono cansado desde su asiento.

-¿Qué tal las negociaciones? –Preguntó JJ mirándole.

-Como siempre. Hay problemas de presupuesto e intentan recortar de donde pueden. ¿Os podéis creer que me preguntaron si el jet era estrictamente necesario? –Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué les contestaste?

-Que a menos que inventen un método por el cual nos teletransportemos, si es necesario. –Dijo antes de que Reid pusiera su cara de ilusión y empezara a disertar sobre cómo sería posible la teletransportación mientras el resto le escuchaban al principio con interés y tras unos minutos con expresiones aburridas.

* * *

El caso fue complicado, no solo porque las víctimas eran inmigrantes ilegales sino porque la Sheriff fue brutalmente asesinada durante el transcurso de éste. Eva Ruiz. La había conocido hace un par de días y le parecía una mujer realmente admirable, valiente y fiel a sus principios. Siempre era duro perder a un compañero, especialmente si era tan noble.

Miró por la ventana con tristeza. Una de las ventajas que tenía ese trabajo era sobrevolar el país y ver la puesta de sol desde el cielo. Era una maravilla.

-Creo que esto es lo que más echaría de menos si nos quitaran el jet. –Comentó Emily que se acababa de sentar frente a él.

-Es una de las pocas ventajas que tiene este trabajo. –Contestó estando de acuerdo. -¿Qué tal tu oído? –Morgan se vio obligado a disparar dentro del SUV cuando el SUDES les acribilló a balazos.

-Bien. –Dijo sin más.

-Quizá deberías ir al médico.

-No te preocupes, ya apenas me duele. Creo que me molesta más que Morgan no se haya disculpado.

-Yo también habría disparado.

-Tú te habrías disculpado. –Dijo con media sonrisa.

Hotch la observó mientras ella miraba por la ventana. Si había algo más hermoso que contemplar el atardecer desde un avión era ver a Emily Prentiss disfrutando de la puesta de sol. La luz se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos y una bonita sonrisa se dibujaba en su pálido rostro. Era como ver lo que quedaba del día en su serena expresión. Al ponerse el sol el brillo en sus ojos se apagó, al menos en parte, porque seguía teniendo ese destello vivaz que tanto la caracterizaba.

-García encontró a los dos hermanos de Ruiz. –Dijo Emily de repente cambiando su expresión. –No tenía padres ni hijos, pero por lo visto era muy apreciada en Nueva York.

-Era una de las mujeres más admirables que he conocido. Siempre fue fiel a sus principios. –Dijo sin mirarla directamente. Prentiss pareció incómoda por un momento.

-Sin duda. –Admitió e hizo una pausa. -¿Crees que es lo más importante? –Hotch la analizó por un momento. Su semblante ahora era frío pero por como movía las manos supo que estaba ansiosa por oír una respuesta.

-Hellen Keller dijo que la verdadera felicidad se conseguía siendo fiel a un cometido que merezca la pena…

-En vez de satisfaciendo los deseos propios. –Completó ella.

-Eso es. –Se hizo una pausa tensa hasta que ella volvió a hablar tras unos segundos.

-No estoy de acuerdo. –Sabía que no lo estaba pero Hotch creyó que no lo manifestaría. Se sorprendió al ver un atisbo de rabia en su mirada. –Puedes ser fiel a tu cometido, leal a tus principios, pero si no haces lo que deseas no serás feliz. –Dijo contundente, luego se levantó y se cambió de asiento.

Hotch se quedó contemplando el cielo, tratando de no pensar en sus palabras, pero le fue imposible. A veces se sentía tan solo que no podía evitar pensar en ella, y no precisamente como una compañera de trabajo o una simple amiga. Quizá no tenía claro lo que sentía por Emily Prentiss, pero lo que sí sabía era que pensar en ella de la manera en que lo hacía no era lo correcto.

_"Mucha gente se hace una idea equivocada sobre la verdadera felicidad: no se consigue satisfaciendo los propios deseos sino siendo fieles a un cometido que merezca la pena."_ Helen Keller.

* * *

**N/A**: Sí, lo sé, es corto, pero narrativamente me gusta cómo ha quedado y creo que era importante volver al punto de vista de Hotch. Esa batalla interna que está librando es parte del jugo de esta historia y además la frase que cita de Helen Keller en ese capítulo le viene que ni al pelo. ¿Creéis que empezará a tener en cuenta sus propios deseos? ¿Seguirá manteniendo alejada a Prentiss? Veremos que sucede el próximo martes... No olvidéis dejar un review.

Saludos!


	17. Tentación (5x20)

**N/A: **Me he retrasado un poco pero ayer tuve un día complicado. Me alegra saber que mis historias hacen que un mal día se convierta en uno un poquito menos malo. Me parece de las cosas más bonitas y satisfactorias que se le pueden decir a un escritor. Muchísimas gracias y espero que vuestra semana acabe lo mejor posible. Y como siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo y compartiendo vuestras impresiones.

El próximo capítulo transcurre durante el _5x20 "Más que mil palabras"_.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Tentación**

Emily Prentiss odiaba a Aaron Hotchner. Odiaba que fuera su jefe y que se tratara de la persona con el sentido del deber más fuerte de todo el continente. Odiaba que su sonrisa produjera en ella tal estado de embobamiento. Odiaba perderse en su mirada. Odiaba no poder mantener esa máscara de frialdad tan propia de ella. Odiaba que le hablara de la felicidad y que le mandara indirectas sobre lo que era correcto y lo que no.

Lección de la semana: Darle un abrazo a una subordinada que consideras algo así como una amiga está bien. Acostarte con tu jefe no está bien (Bueno, bien estuvo, pero ese es otro asunto). Coquetear con una subordinada no está mal, pero puede ser peligroso. Besarla está mal. _"Lo que está mal es que pienses que no puedes satisfacer un deseo que no le hace mal a nadie."_

Por qué en realidad ¿A quiénes hacían daño? ¿Al equipo? Eran lo suficiente profesionales como para centrarse en el trabajo. Rossi hasta les shipeaba. ¿Strauss? Podían mantenerlo en secreto y si no pues que la fastidiaran. Mientras fueran profesionales en el trabajo no habría ningún problema y ambos lo eran. Era una cuestión de compartimentar. Con Jack se llevaba bien y no iba a intentar sustituir a su madre. Y en cuanto a la familia de Haley… No podían extrañarse de que quisiera rehacer su vida.

Odiaba estar enamorada de él. No. En realidad no lo odiaba, pero quería hacerlo, así sería más fácil. En el fondo Emily sabía que se había enamorado de él por esas cualidades, las mismas que le impedían dejar su maldita profesionalidad de lado para estar con ella. Sabía que el que Hotch se dejara llevar por sus deseos no le haría feliz, ya que eso le atormentaría debido a sus principios. Ojalá fuera como Groucho Marx: _"Si no le gustan mis principios, tengo otros"_. Rió ante el pensamiento. _"Pero entonces no sería Hotch." _

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan puñeteramente complicado? Y encima tenía que hacer como si todo fuera normal, esperando a que él se acercara en un momento de debilidad. Así que tras unos días pensándolo llegó a una conclusión: lo dejaría estar. Si Hotch en algún momento quería algo, ella estaría ahí, pero mientras tanto, saldría con otros hombres y viviría. Una cosa era esperarle por lo de Haley y otra esperar a que cambiara de opinión en lo referente a sus principios. Además, el tiempo lo cura todo. Cogió el teléfono con la idea de reunirse con un viejo amigo.

-Hola John.

-¡Emily! ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bastante bien, la verdad. _–"Salvo porque el idiota de mi jefe es un huevazos que no se digna a admitir que le gusto y prefiere hacer lo correcto."_ -¿Tú cómo estás?

-Bien. –Eso no sonó muy convincente. –Estoy en Atlantic City por trabajo así que ando atareado. –A Emily le decepcionó oír eso.

-Vaya… Me hubiera gustado verte. ¿Hasta cuándo estarás?

-Hasta la semana que viene. –Se hizo el silencio. –Oye, ¿Por qué no te vienes el fin de semana? El domingo lo tengo libre y podríamos salir el sábado. Seguro que a mis compañeros de trabajo les gusta tu presencia. –Emily lo meditó un momento.

-¿Sabes? Creo que es una buena idea, además los casinos se me dan muy bien.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende…

Se encargó de reservar en el casino y de prepararlo todo pero evidentemente su plan se fue prácticamente al traste cuando llegó un caso a tres horas de irse. _"Lo que me faltaba…"_

Por lo menos había merecido la pena ver la cara de Hotch cuando la vio con su elegante vestido rojo… Sonrió con orgullo, al fin y al cabo era un hombre…

Horas antes se había presentado en su despacho con la única intención de provocarle, no sin antes comprobar que no había miradas curiosas cerca.

-Hey. –Dijo entrando con normalidad en su despacho mientras él paseaba. Notó como recorría con la mirada su figura.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pregunta mejor qué necesito. –Dijo alzando las cejas mientras sujetaba un informe. Hotch parecía asombrado y eso le gustaba.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó sin dejar de mirarla. _"Sé que te gusta, Hotchner. Que sepas que esto es lo que te estás perdiendo por cabezón."_

-Necesito que me consigas una entrevista para un caso. –Hotch frunció el ceño.

-¿Una entrevista? –Ella se acercó y se puso junto a él abriendo la carpeta con naturalidad. Emily notó que se puso tenso y ocultó su satisfacción.

-Me gustaría ir a la penitenciaría de Virginia para entrevistar a Doran Carlyle.

-No creo que sea necesario. –Podía notar su atenta mirada sobre ella.

-Solo me llevaría unas horas y su testimonio me vendría bien para el caso de Denver. –Dijo mirándole por encima del hombro. Hotch la miró, parecía hechizado. –Ni si quiera hace falta que me acompañe nadie.

-¿De verdad lo necesitas? –Emily cerró el informe y se giró un poco para mirarle mejor.

-Lo necesito. –Repitió mirándole intensamente. Hotch desvió la vista a sus labios.

-Entonces ve, te lo conseguiré. –Respondió con la voz ronca.

-Genial. –Dijo con una sonrisa y dándole juguetonamente con el informe en el pecho, para luego caminar hasta el marco de la puerta donde se giró para comprobar que Hotch había estado demasiado pendiente de sus movimientos. –Gracias, Hotch. –Dijo finalmente para salir de su despacho.

* * *

Emily se encontraba en el coche con Rossi camino a interrogar a un tatuador para el caso de Tallahassee. Era una pista.

-¡Qué calor! –Se quejó ella subiendo el aire acondicionado. Estaban a unos cuarenta grados y la humedad hacía que la sensación de calor fuera todavía más agobiante. Rossi sonrió.

-No creo que haga tanto calor como ayer al mediodía en el despacho de Hotch. –Emily se quedó muda. Literalmente. Disimuló centrándose en la carretera mientras conducía. _¿Cómo diantres se había enterado?_ Empezaba a creer que David era omnipresente.

-¿Por? –Preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

-Tú dirás. –Dijo divertido.

-¿Yo diré el qué? –Cuestionó sin parecer interesada.

-Nada. –Respondió con su enigmática (y estúpida) sonrisa. –Pero deberías ponerte ese vestido rojo más a menudo.

-Quizás lo haga. –Respondió coqueta.

La pista les llevó a conectarlo con una penitenciaría y con eso pudieron identificar al SUDES que se había suicidado. No tardaron en dar con la cómplice y la última víctima, a la que encontraron con vida con el bebé de su captora en brazos.

Habían tardado un día en resolver el caso, con lo cual llegaría a tiempo para aprovechar el domingo en Atlantic City, dado que al menos todavía tenía la reserva…

-Eh Prentiss, ¿Atlantic City? –Le preguntó Morgan cuando acababa de ganar a Reid al Póker. Ahora que lo pensaba, solo recordaba haber perdido esa vez que se jugó un beso con Morgan, al menos en la UAC.

-¿Atlantic City qué? –Cuestionó ella sin entender.

-Venga ya… Quiero saber qué diablos haces tú un fin de semana en Atlantic City. –Ella suspiró.

-Derek, siento un gran respeto por ti pero hay preguntas que no sé si deberías hacer porque no sé si estás preparado para digerir la respuesta. –Se levantó con gracia y le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro para luego ir a la cocina.

A veces Derek le ponía muy fácil esas respuestas. Mientras se servía un café pensó en la verdad de esas palabras. Sonrió al imaginarse la cara que todos pondrían si de repente se atrevía a confesar que había tenido relaciones sexuales con su jefe. Seguramente se quedarían con la boca abierta mientras Rossi haría gala de su enigmática e irritante sonrisa de medio lado.

Cogió el móvil y le mandó un mensaje de texto a John disculpándose por no poder ir debido al trabajo. Ya habría otro momento, pero definitivamente no le apetecía pasar un fin de semana en Atlantic City con otro hombre que no fuera Aaron Hotchner.

Cuando volvió con sus compañeros hablaban acerca del caso.

-Por más que lo intento, sigo sin entender lo que puede ver una mujer en un hombre como Burke. –Comentó JJ.

-Las mujeres que se enamoran de asesinos tienden a tener problemas psicológicos o han sufrido algún tipo de trauma en el pasado. –Explicó Rossi.

-Ya lo sé, pero… ¿Qué se supone que busca una mujer en una pareja para fijarse en un asesino? –Emily escuchó la conversación con atención, Morgan y Reid se les habían unido.

La pregunta de JJ resonó en su cabeza. Se obligó a sí misma a no pensar en cierto terrorista de mirada azulada y acento irlandés.

-Eso es relativo. Cada persona busca algo en una pareja… –Trató de decir Morgan.

-Ya, pero se supone que la estabilidad debería ser una cosa común a todas las parejas. ¿O si no qué es lo que buscáis vosotros en una mujer? –Preguntó la rubia con interés. Todos parecieron pensarlo.

-Comprensión. –Hotch sorprendió a todos siendo el primero en hablar. Emily se acercó y se sentó en el sofá junto a Morgan. –Y confianza.

-Complicidad. –Opinó Dave. –Una relación sin complicidad está destinada al fracaso. Y de eso sé mucho. –Rió para sí mismo.

-Aceptación. –Intervino Reid captando la atención de todos. –Yo buscaría no solo que me aceptara tal y como soy, sino que lo hiciera consigo misma. –Explicó incómodo.

-Esa es una buena respuesta, Spence.

-Estoy de acuerdo, chico. –Intervino Rossi.

-Yo busco ante todo honestidad. –Declaró Morgan. Todos le miraron y JJ rió. -¿Qué?

-Me sorprende.

-¿Por qué?

-Creía que ibas a decir química. –Explicó JJ.

-Eso también es importante.

-Yo creí que iba a decir diversión. –Dijo Reid con el ceño fruncido.

-O pasión. –Intervino Rossi.

-O físico. –Comentó Emily.

-¿En serio creéis que no me centro en aspectos más profundos que esos? –Se quejó Morgan molesto mientras todos reían.

-Te tomábamos el pelo. –Le dijo Reid apoyándose en el cabecero del asiento de JJ.

El móvil de Emily sonó anunciando que le había llegado un mensaje. Lo cogió y leyó: _"No te preocupes Em. Ya te veo en DC." _Al levantar la vista se topó con las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

-Oye Prentiss, ¿Y tú que buscas en una pareja? –Le preguntó Morgan interesado.

Emily alzó las cejas. Todo lo que habían dicho sus compañeros era importante. Complicidad, confianza, honestidad, comprensión, aceptación, estabilidad,… ¿Quién no quería eso en su pareja? Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no reunía todas esas cualidades. Sí, tenía complicidad con Hotch, de eso no cabía duda. ¿Confianza? Bueno, hasta cierto punto al menos. Había sido comprensiva con él pero cada vez lo era menos… En cuanto a la aceptación, empezaba a tener sus dudas. De estabilidad mejor ni hablaba y honestidad… Ni si quiera le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia él.

La pregunta de Derek resonó en su cabeza _"¿Qué buscas en una pareja?"_ y al pensar en unos ojos tan azules como el mar encontró la respuesta que buscaba.

-Que no me juzgue.

* * *

**N/A**: ¿Con cuál de nuestros chicos estáis más de acuerdo? ¿Qué pensáis vosotros y qué os ha parecido el cap? Me llamó la atención lo de Atlantic City y tenía pensado que fuera con Hotch esa cita desde el fic anterior, pero por cómo han ido pasando las cosas no lo vi factible. Y bueno, ya solo quedan **tres capítulos** para acabar, así que a ver si con suerte llegamos a los 100 reviews ^^

Saludos!


	18. Sucedió una noche (5x21)

_**N/A**_: Siento la tardanza pero septiembre es un mes duro y la semana pasada fue terrible para una servidora. Afortunadamente las cosas empiezan a ir mejor y os compenso con un capítulo más largo que estoy segura no os dejará indiferentes. Como siempre, gracias por leer y por sacarme una sonrisa con vuestros comentarios.

El capítulo transcurre durante el _5x21: "Herida Abierta". ¿Por cierto, recordáis la deuda que Reid tenía con Hotch por salvarle de que sus compañeras le patearan el trasero cuando el joven genio se burló de su edad? Si no os acordáis releer el _Capítulo 6: Los mejores años de nuestras vidas.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Sucedió una noche**

Sábado por la noche y ahí estaba con su amiga JJ comprando café para pasar un buen rato con unas buenas amigas. Lo cierto es que lo necesitaba y más desde su fin de semana frustrado.

-Y dime, ¿Con quién ibas a ir a Atlantic City? –Preguntó la rubia mientras salían de la cafetería.

-Me iba a reunir con John.

-¿John? ¿Tu amigo de la infancia?

-De la adolescencia más bien.

-Creía que no os veíais.

-Recuperamos el contacto hace unos meses y de vez en cuando hablamos. Además, necesitaba salir de esta ciudad para otra cosa que no fuera trabajo. –Explicó con normalidad.

-¿Hay algo entre vosotros?

-¿Entre John y yo? –Preguntó sorprendida. –¡Diablos, no! Solo es un viejo amigo. Además no es mi tipo. –_"O al menos no lo es ahora"_.

-Entiendo... Al contrario que Mick Rawson... –Dejó caer la rubia con picardía.

-Ya empezamos…

-Todos vimos la química que teníais, y la atracción era evidente.

-No, no se trata de eso. –_"Se trata de que estoy enamorada de tu jefe. ¡Sorpresa!"_

-Bah ¿Pero le vas a llamar?

-Puede. –En realidad no era una locura, pero no tenía muchas ganas.

-Agh Emily… -Se quejó.

-Mick Rawson es un arrogante, un mujeriego… Además de un egocéntrico.

-Inglés, guapo, con acento sexy, con placa y pistola. Tu tipo. –Emily suspiró. _"Si tuviera que enumerar todas las cualidades de Hotch te darías cuenta de por qué no le quiero llamar"_. –Oye a veces no logro entenderte.

-No llegaríamos a nada.

-¡No lo sabes! –Exclamó exasperada.

-Lo que sí sé son las horas que trabajo.

-De acuerdo, llámale y yo te ayudo con eso. –Emily soltó un gemido de cansancio. A veces JJ era más testaruda que ella. –Oh, no… -Murmuró al ver a García cargada de bolsas.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé, no digáis nada. Cuando veáis lo que llevo… Además no es culpa mía, me pedían que lo comprase, de verdad… ¡Y todo rebajado! Y si lo pensáis bien estoy ayudando a la economía del país más que vosotras porque no lleváis bolsas.

-Por favor, dime que todo eso no es para mi hijo.

-No.

-Genial.

-Esto es para Kevin. –Dijo mostrando la bolsita más pequeña que cargaba. Ambas rieron. -¿Qué ocurre? Es mi deber como hada madrina mimar un poco al niño. Henry ya tiene edad para divertirse abriendo regalos, no voy a devolverlos. Dame mi café y acabemos con esto.

-Oh. Un cortado en vaso grande, descafeinado, con dos gotas de leche desnatada y sin espuma. –Dijo Emily entregándole su café.

-Ajá. Y ahora vamos a Xanadú. –Dijo la pelirroja brindado con ella. El teléfono móvil de JJ sonó.

-Pues Xanadú tendrá que esperar. Hay que ir a la Unidad, chicas. –Las dos se quejaron.

-¿Qué tal si adopto un gato?

Las tres fueron a la Unidad en el coche de Penélope.

-Ves, a esto me refiero. ¿Cómo voy a mantener una relación con un hombre si el trabajo no me deja respirar?

-Oye ni que fueras la única que trabaja sin descanso… -Comentó JJ.

-Nosotras también trabajamos y mantenemos una relación desde hace más de dos años. –Dijo García.

-Y además yo tengo un bebé. Créeme, eso no da mucho tiempo para el romanticismo.

-Vale, tenéis razón. Quizá le dé una oportunidad a Mick Rawson.

-¿El Inglés sexy? –Preguntó García interesada.

-Te lo dije. –Emily no pudo evitar reír con ganas. Ese par hacían que se le olvidara casi todo.

Al llegar a la central fueron directos a la sala de juntas. Allí les esperaban Hotch, Morgan y Reid.

-Uuuuhhh… Vaya tres preciosidades. –Comentó Morgan coqueto al verlas entrar.

-Oh. Me halagas bombón. –Respondió García acariciándole la mejilla y sentándose junto a él.

-Lo siento chicas. –Se disculpó Hotch.

-No hay nada más estimulante que atrapar asesinos en serie un sábado. –Comentó Emily sarcásticamente.

Poco después llegó Dave muy elegante. Estaba claro que le habían estropeado los planes. Antes de despegar todos se cambiaron de ropa, dado que iban a Alaska y haría bastante frío. Además esta vez García les acompañaba.

* * *

Franklin era lugar precioso: las montañas nevadas, el inmenso lago, los bosques,… Parecía un pueblecito de postal. Era tan pequeño que tenían que compartir habitación en la posada donde se alojaban. Emily sonrió al ver como García se pedía compartir habitación con Morgan. Evidentemente ella quedó con JJ. La habitación individual se sorteó y fue para Hotch, con lo cual Dave y Reid tendrían que dormir juntos, situación que propició los comentarios burlones de Morgan.

-Genial, una cama para dos. –Dijo JJ al entrar en la habitación.

-Seguro que a Morgan le agradaría la idea de poner una cámara.

-¿Te imaginas a Reid y Rossi durmiendo juntos? –Preguntó en medio de un bostezo.

-Eso sí sería digno de ser grabado.

-Voy a llamar a Will, a ver si ya ha llevado a Henry al cole. Maldita cobertura. –Se quejó moviéndose por la habitación con uno de los teléfonos que había conseguido García. Luego se disculpó saliendo para ver si la señal era mejor.

-No salgas de la casa. –La avisó desde la puerta. Vio como JJ bajaba las escaleras. El pasillo era oscuro y solo estaba iluminado por un aplique que parpadeaba. Sintió una mirada clavada en ella y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se llevó la mano a la pistola, casi instintivamente, pero al darse la vuelta vio que se trataba de Hotch. Al moverse la puerta se había cerrado tras ella, intentó abrirla pero nada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Hotch desde el final del pasillo.

-Se cerró la puerta y JJ tiene la llave. Ha salido a buscar cobertura para hablar con Will.

-Puedes esperarla en mi habitación. –Sugirió. Emily agradeció que el pasillo estuviera prácticamente en penumbra, porque la cara de tonta que se le quedó debió ser épica. Hotch, con su jersey marrón para no pasar frío, sus vaqueros y su camiseta gris debajo le estaba proponiendo entrar en su habitación. Con él. Claro que su intención era totalmente inocente y solo estaba siendo amable… Aunque ella deseaba que no fuera así…

-Vale. –Dijo caminando hasta él. Hotch abrió amablemente la puerta para que pasara delante. –Gracias. Tratándose de JJ a saber cuánto tiempo puede estar al teléfono. –Dijo quedándose de pie en medio de la habitación.

-¿Se te fastidiaron los planes del fin de semana? –Preguntó Hotch jugando con la llave.

-Un poco. –Confesó con un suspiro. –Van dos seguidos.

-Lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya que haya asesinos en serie sueltos por el país. Además, hay que ver el lado bueno. –Hotch la miró a la expectativa.

-¿Qué le atraparemos?

-A parte. –Dijo ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Qué Morgan y García pasarán la noche juntos? –La insinuación le sacó una sonrisa.

-No, aunque seguro que ellos están encantados.

-Ya sé. ¿El viaje en hidroavión?

-Eso estuvo bien. –Admitió. –Aunque yo pensaba en las vistas.

-Sí, las vistas no están nada mal. –Dijo acercándose un poco más sin quitarla ojo. –Me gusta estar contigo sin miradas curiosas encima… -Confesó sonriendo. Por un momento se perdió en esa sonrisa, tan inusual como bonita. No. No era bonita. Era mágica.

-A mí también. –Admitió ella con cierto nerviosismo.

-Emily… -Hizo una pausa mirándola tentativamente. –Yo… -Parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna. Emily suspiró resignada.

-Creo que no me va a gustar lo que vas a decir ahora, así que será mejor que me vaya. –Dijo yendo hasta la puerta. Pero cuando iba a abrirla Hotch puso la mano encima para evitar que la abriera y se marchara. Emily se sobresaltó y al girarse, él estaba tan cerca que no pudo evitar mirarle los labios y guardar el aliento.

-Me apetece besarte. –Emily abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida por su declaración y contuvo como pudo sus propias ganas.

-Si lo deseas hazlo. –Hotch parecía hipnotizado. Tras dos segundos de duda la sujetó de la cara y la atrajo hacia él con firmeza, para que no escapara, y luego la besó efusivamente, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo por tanto tiempo que al final casi explota.

Era un beso maravilloso, exigente a la vez que seguro. Emily le agarró del cuello para disfrutarlo más y Hotch no tardó en atraerla por la cintura para sentir mejor su cuerpo. Definitivamente eso era una locura, la locura más estimulante y satisfactoria que había cometido en su vida. Sus compañeros estaban a unos metros sin saber nada y ellos ahí, besándose apasionadamente. Al separarse para tomar aire Hotch la miró, todavía abrazándola.

-No podemos hacer esto, no aquí, durante un caso. –Y tenía razón, pero al menos esa frase dejaba entrever que si quería hacerlo en otras circunstancias, con lo que alimentó su esperanza. Y eso la dio fuerzas para decir lo que se había guardado durante tanto tiempo.

-Aaron… -Un grito interrumpió su declaración haciendo que ambos se separaran inmediatamente. -¿García? –Dijo al reconocer la voz de la persona que gritaba para que la ayudaran.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamó él alcanzando su abrigo y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta. Emily salió tras él poco después, chocándose de frente con Morgan, que pareció sorprendido al verla.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Emily.

-No lo sé. –Dijo adelantándose rápidamente y esquivando a JJ que salía de la habitación.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Preguntó la rubia con cara de preocupación.

-Dios, menos mal que estás bien. –Por un momento se le había pasado lo peor por la cabeza. Dave y Reid se asomaron.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es García. –Dijo Emily cogiendo el abrigo. Todos se apresuraron a salir en su busca, esperando que nada malo le hubiese sucedido a su querida amiga.

Por suerte ella estaba bien, al menos físicamente. El lado malo es que acababa de presenciar como el SUDES asesinaba a un vecino de la zona. Morgan se la llevó, abrazándola con fuerza, parecía devastada.

Estaban delante del cuerpo conversando acerca del perfil cuando Morgan regresó de hablar con Penélope.

-¿Te ha dado García más información? –Preguntó Hotch.

-Bueno, todo lo que podía.

-El sujeto se burla, nos lleva ventaja.

-Creo que le atribuís más mérito del que merece. –Empezó a decir Hotch. –Es un tipo desorganizado... –Notó la dura mirada de Morgan sobre ella. -… como dijo Emily. –Una mueca de incomodidad se le escapó. Era el momento menos oportuno para que la llamara por su nombre. –La victimología no es coherente y cambia el método. El primer asesinato ni si quiera lo planeó.

-Fue un accidente y sin embargo desencadenó en él una respuesta sexual. –Intervino Emily evitando mirar directamente a Morgan.

-Entonces supo que tenía que volver a matar y ahora lo hace de forma más eficaz. –Aclaró el moreno.

-Ya, ¿Y lo de los órganos? –Preguntó el Sheriff.

-El consumo indica casi siempre un deseo de conservar a la víctima. –Explicó Reid acercándose. –Le cuesta desprenderse de ella, seguramente se trata de alguien con un trauma grave de abandono.

-Pronto amanecerá. Vamos a reunirnos y repasamos lo que sabemos. –Sentenció Hotch.

* * *

La investigación les llevó a detener como sospechoso al hijo de la tabernera: Joshua Beardsley. El chico encajaba en el perfil, pero no estaban seguros de si era él el sujeto.

Emily había estado evitando a Morgan para no tener que dar ninguna explicación, pero llegado el momento tuvo que acompañarle a interrogar a una camarera que estaba a punto de abandonar el pueblo, lo que la convertía en una víctima potencial. Emily notaba la mirada recelosa de Morgan sobre ella. Al volver del interrogatorio se atrevió a hablar en el coche.

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? –Preguntó el moreno mirando la carretera.

-¿Hay algo que tú quieras preguntarme? –Contraatacó ella. Prefería que no se fuera por las ramas. Morgan paró el coche y se quitó las gafas de sol.

-¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Hotch ayer por la noche? –Preguntó sin rodeos.

Y ahí fue cuando Emily no supo que contestar. Había pensado multitud de escusas pero estaba tentada de contarle la verdad. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría. Conociendo a Morgan seguro que se indignaría por semejante comportamiento y en especial por habérselo ocultado.

-¿Qué crees que hacía? –Preguntó en tono neutro.

-Para ya Emily. Esto no es una batalla de preguntas. Si no quieres, no contestes, pero déjalo ya. ¿De verdad quieres que te diga lo que pienso que hacías en la habitación de tu jefe cuando los demás estábamos durmiendo? –Emily había jugado mal sus cartas. Había contestado con preguntas a un hombre muy inteligente que para más inri, hacía perfiles. Claro que se estaba imaginando cosas, pero porque ella no había contestado como debía.

-Tengo una aventura con Hotch. Llevamos un año, pero hemos preferido mantenerlo en secreto. Estaba en su habitación solo para darle un beso de buenas noches. –La cara de Morgan era un poema. En serio. Si Emily tuviera que escoger un momento de su vida para grabarlo en vídeo, hubiera escogido ese sin dudarlo.

-¿Estás de coña? –No sabía si era una pregunta o una afirmación pero la expresión de Derek estaba desencajada. Emily se echó a reír con ganas y decidió no seguir por ese camino.

-Estábamos hablando. Me quedé fuera de la habitación y JJ tenía la llave. Como estaba intentando hablar con Will aproveché para hablar con Hotch hasta que llegara. Me llegó una oferta de trabajo y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. –La expresión confusa de Derek se tornó en preocupación.

-Un momento, ¿Te vas?

-¡Claro que no! Eso es algo que ni se me pasaría por la cabeza, pero necesitaba contárselo a alguien y decidí que Hotch era la mejor opción. –Se sintió mal por mentir pero bueno, al menos había dicho la verdad al principio, fue la reacción de Morgan lo que hizo que se echara para atrás. –¿En serio pensabas…?

-¡No, por Dios! –Dijo riéndose. –Pero me hiciste dudar.

-Primero Rossi, luego Anderson y ahora Hotch. ¿Quién será el próximo? ¿Reid? –Morgan rió divertido.

-Hey, yo soy mejor opción que Reid.

-Eso te crees tú. –Dijo dándole un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

Desgraciadamente, lo único que podían hacer ahora respecto al caso era esperar. Estaban cenando algo antes de ir a dormir mientras hablaban sobre el perfil. Rossi parecía bastante mosqueado e insistía en que había algo que se les escapaba.

-Está bien, será mejor que descansemos para estar frescos. –Dijo Hotch frotándose el puente de la nariz. Las horas sin dormir ya pesaban, como mucho se habían echado un par de horas.

-Descansarás tú, porque JJ me robó mi cuarto. –Dijo Morgan. Desde el incidente con García, JJ no se había separado de su amiga.

-Pues lo siento pero yo ya tengo suficiente con Reid. –Comentó Dave.

-Puedes dormir conmigo. –Ofreció Hotch con gesto cansado.

-Hombre… Yo preferiría dormir con Prentiss… -Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa. _"Y yo con Hotch, no te jode..."_

-Yo también. –Estuvo de acuerdo Dave. Hotch negó con la cabeza.

-Y yo. Seguro que no ronca tanto como Rossi. –Mientras los tres se enfrascaban en una discusión acerca de quién tenía que dormir con quién, JJ y García subieron a su habitación negando como si se tratara de niños pequeños. Emily lo pensó un momento. No había tenido oportunidad de decirle a Hotch lo de su conversación con Morgan y no quería que le pillara por sorpresa, con lo que no le parecía muy buena idea que Derek y su jefe compartieran habitación, por si alguno hablaba de más o Morgan le sonsacaba información comprometida.

-A mí no me importa dormir con Morgan. –Dijo Emily interrumpiendo la tonta discusión haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos. Sonrió internamente al notar el descontento de su jefe. –Siempre y cuando García esté de acuerdo.

-Genial, princesa. –Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa flagrante, subiendo con alegría las escaleras. Reid le siguió quejándose.

-Me parece que García no es la única que va a estar celosa hoy… -Comentó Rossi en voz baja al pasar por su lado. Hotch se la quedó mirando un momento y ante todo pronóstico sonrió.

-Si se sobrepasa me lo dices y deseará haber dormido con Reid y Dave. –Emily rió y ambos subieron las escaleras.

-Descuida, sé mantenerle a raya. –Al subir, Morgan la esperaba junto a la puerta para que abriera.

-Buenas noches. –Se despidió Hotch.

-Buenas noches. –Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Y tranquilo Hotch, que no voy a hacer nada que Prentiss no quiera. –Dijo el moreno antes de ganarse una merecida colleja.–¡Ouch! Oye, que ese rollo no me va…

-Este no llega vivo a mañana. –Murmuró Hotch yendo a su habitación. _"¿Qué prefería dormir con Emily? ¡No te fastidia! yo también lo prefiero…"_ Sonrió al entrar en su cuarto. Con toda probabilidad, Derek Morgan iba a notar un incremento de papeleo extra en las próximas semanas.

* * *

El asesino atacó esa misma noche y de nuevo muy cerca de ellos, porque la última víctima había sido la dueña de la posada y a la vez madre del principal sospechoso que permanecía encerrado en el calabozo. Fue un duro golpe para el chico que fue directamente a por el asesino, descubriendo de quién se trataba gracias al perfil que habían cambiado esa misma mañana al darse cuenta de que por la forma de actuar era un adolescente. Por suerte, no tardaron en capturarle y evitar que el resto de los cazadores se tomaran la justicia por su mano.

-Recordadme que nunca me vuelva a quejar por no viajar con vosotros. –Decía García sentándose en el sofá grande del jet.

-Que ganas de llegar a casa y dormir en mi cama. –Empezó Dave para luego matizar. –SOLO.

-Ni que tus ronquidos fueran cantos celestiales... –Murmuró Reid.

-Como si no tuviera suficiente con que arruinéis mi cita del sábado, me toca aguantar las patadas del Doctor Reid. –Volvió a decir. –Chico, Morgan debería estar orgulloso de ti. –Hotch frunció el ceño.

-¿Patadas? –Preguntó sentándose junto a Emily.

-Sí. Creo que me van a salir moratones.

-Exagerado…

-Espera, Dave. ¿Vuestra habitación era de matrimonio? –Preguntó Hotch confuso.

-Hombre, ya te digo yo que si hubiese habido dos camas no hubiera dormido con Rossi roncando en mi oído. –Replicó Reid.

-¿La vuestra también? –Preguntó mirando a Prentiss, que asintió divertida.

-Y la de García. –Añadió JJ. -¿La tuya no? –Hotch se quedó callado sin saber que decir. Emily recordó la inesperada visita a la habitación de Hotch. En ese momento estaba tan centrada en él que apenas se había percatado, pero haciendo memoria recordó que en esa habitación no había una cama de matrimonio sino dos individuales.

-Un momento. –Rossi parecía estar reprimiendo con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de estrangular a su viejo amigo. -¿Me estás diciendo que he dormido en la misma cama que Reid cuando en tu habitación había una cama libre? –Hotch abrió la boca mientras todos le miraban expectantes.

-Estás de broma… -Dijo Reid más quejándose que preguntando.

-Te mato, Aaron. Juro que te mato. –Espetó Dave con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó haciendo que los demás reprimieran una carcajada por miedo a salir heridos o muertos.

-No tienes excusa. –Le dijo mirándole con odio. Hotch notaba como Emily intentaba no reírse a su lado.

-Al menos he fomentado la Unidad de Grupo. –Intentó decir con una sonrisa inocente. Las carcajadas de las chicas y de Morgan resonaron por todo el jet. Rossi se levantó haciendo que él le imitara intentando calmarle con las manos en alto. Daba igual. Cosas como _"Era una broma"_, _"te juro que no lo sabía"_ o _"somos amigos"_ no funcionaban. Dave se acercaba amenazante mientras sus compañeros todavía reían. Reid consiguió ponerse entre ambos.

-Enciérrate en el baño, yo intentaré retenerle. –Le dijo a Hotch para darle tiempo a escapar.

Entre las más de diez horas de vuelo y el enfado de Rossi, ESE sí que iba a ser un vuelo MUY largo para Aaron Hotchner.

* * *

_**N/A**_: Creo que ha llegado un momento en el que me he vuelto una paranoica y cualquier interacción que haya entre Hotch y Emily en la serie la veo con otros ojos, pero lo cierto es que me llamó la atención ese momento en el bosque y a partir de ahí elaboré este capítulo. En serio, vedlo y me decís que os parece. Y en cuanto al fic, dejad vuestra siempre interesante opinión. ¿Que implicará ese beso? ¿Comenzará Hotch a dejarse llevar por sus deseos? ¿Afectarán las mentiras a Emily y confiará en alguno de sus amigos? Y lo que es más importante... ¿Llegará Hotch vivo a Quantico?

Deja un review a ver si llegamos a los 100, que quedan solo dos capítulos. Saludos!


	19. Una cuestión de tiempo (5x22)

_**N/A**: Hola de nuevo queridos lectores. Os traigo puntualmente un nuevo capítulo, pero antes voy a contestar unos mensajes anónimos a los que no puedo responder por privado._

**Constanza MC**: _En realidad la escena en la que eligen habitación (en la que no está Emily) es previa a esa escena, justo antes del ataque que presencia Garcia. La que se narra en el fic se sitúa en la segunda noche, cuando el SUDES ataca a la dueña de la posada. Y evidentemente no sale en la serie. Gracias por comentar siempre. _

**Nathaniel**: _Me alegra que te haya enganchado la historia. Entiendo tu manera de ver la escritura, aunque confieso que pese a que sigo siendo fiel a cómo serían los personajes de la serie, también dejo algo de mi en ellos, aunque solo sean pequeños detalles. Y la voz de Hotch en castellano también es muy sexy, aunque la prefiero en versión original, que es inesperadamente dulce. Ya me dirás que te parece la nueva temporada._

Y bueno, tampoco me olvido de **Ferb**, que me escribiste hace ya varios capítulos. _Espero que hayas seguido leyendo y me alegra tener lectores de otras lenguas. Muito obrigada._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotros y animo a los que leen sin estar registrados a que dejen un comentario. Siempre es un placer leerlos. Ahora disfrutad del capítulo que transcurre después del 5x22: "Internet es para siempre"._

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Una cuestión de tiempo**

Desde la inesperada visita a la habitación de Hotch en Alaska no habían tenido un momento a solas. Podía notar como buscaba su mirada tras el ventanal de su despacho, pero cada vez que tenían un momento aparecía alguien o sucedía algo que lo interrumpía. Emily estaba por jurar que lo hacían a posta, pero honestamente ¿Qué compañero no italiano se iba a imaginar lo que había sucedido entre ellos? Además, estaba siendo discreta porque lo de Morgan estaba muy reciente.

Por suerte, el viernes a primera hora Hotch estaba en su despacho y no había nadie en las inmediaciones que pudiera molestar, así que fue directa.

-Buenos días. –Hotch devolvió el saludo con cortesía. -¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro. Siéntate. –Emily cerró la puerta y tomó asiento.

-No hemos tenido ni un momento en toda la semana… -Empezó sin saber exactamente como continuar. Claro, en casa era fácil elaborar un discurso que resultara coherente, pero entre esas cuatro paredes y delante de él la cosa cambiaba.

-Ha sido una semana difícil. – _"Y que lo digas…"_ Su semblante serio se suavizó un poco.

-Lo que pasó en Alaska… Bueno, sé que no es el lugar más indicado para hablar de ello, pero… -Hotch la escuchaba con atención. –Estuvo bien. –Emily juraba que el discurso que tenía preparado no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba diciendo, salvo porque aparecía la palabra _"Alaska"_… Hotch se quedó callado, de hecho parecía muy entretenido en su nerviosismo.

-¿Algo más? –Preguntó cuándo ella se quedó mirándose las manos. Emily le miró y sin poder evitarlo sonrió con nerviosismo. _"Mierda, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba."_ Empezaba a creer que era más fácil declararse a Erin Strauss que a Aaron Hotchner. ¿Cómo iba a decirle lo que pasaba por su cabeza? _"Oye Hotch, ¿qué te parece si continuamos esa conversación que dejamos pendiente? Guiño, guiño."_ Tomó aire pero rió y él la imitó. -Esta noche Jack se queda con sus primos a dormir. –_"¿Eso significa lo que yo creo que significa?"_ –Podríamos tratar este asunto con más privacidad, fuera del trabajo.

-Claro. -Intentó ocultar su creciente nerviosismo hasta que recordó algo. -Por cierto, cuando salí de tu habitación Morgan me vio. –Él no se inmutó. –Me preguntó y le tuve que mentir. Dije que estaba en tu habitación porque había recibido una oferta de trabajo de fuera y necesitaba hablarlo contigo. –Hotch se movió incómodo en su asiento.

-Ya veo...

-Vi prudente comentártelo… –La tensión en el despacho era insoportable, parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo continuar ni que decir. Cuando parecía estar a punto de decir algo alguien llamó a la puerta y entró. _"Strauss, tan oportuna como una escena erótica durante una película familiar..."_

-Agentes... -La mujer saludó y Emily se excusó para dejarles reunirse.

Salió de la estancia sin más información y se sentó en su escritorio, quedándose perdida en sus pensamientos. No sabía si se trataba de una cita, si se tenía que alegrar o tenía que ser cauta, dado que el semblante de Hotch había permanecido tan estoico como siempre. Se obligó a pensar en el lado bueno, que al menos tendrían un momento a solas. Eso sí, como llegara otro caso en víspera de fin de semana freiría a balazos al maldito SUDES que le arruinara su plan por tercera semana consecutiva.

* * *

Emily se centró en su trabajo todo el día para distraerse e intentar no pensar en esa especie de cita que Hotch le había sugerido. Cita. Que poco le gustaba esa etiqueta. Hacía meses que no tenía una de esas. Le resultaba raro pero no podía evitar sentirse ansiosa. Negó con la cabeza, reprendiéndose a sí misma. No podía hacerse ilusiones, tenía que recordar que se trataba de Aaron Hotchner, el mismo que meses atrás decidió cortar esos encuentros a solas. No. No era el mismo de entonces. Quizás la soledad y el dolor de haber perdido a Haley le habían hecho reflexionar. Emily estuvo siempre a su lado, siempre apoyándole. Hotch se había dado cuenta y tal vez había notado lo que ella sentía por él. ¿Y si se replanteó sus sentimientos?

_"No pienses en eso. Es Hotch."_

-Oye Emily, ¿Te apetece venir esta noche al cine? –Al mirar hacia arriba se encontró con las caras de Reid y García.

-¿Qué? –La pelirroja la miró curiosa.

-Le decía a Reid que esta noche proyectan _"La noche americana"_ en versión original y se apunta a verla. ¿Te vienes? –Emily bajó la cabeza.

-No me apetece, ya la he visto. –Mintió.

-¡Oh, venga! Reid también la ha visto, no pasa nada.

-Otro día tal vez.

-Solo la proyectan hoy. –Informó Reid.

-Me apuntaré a la próxima entonces. –Contestó levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina. Garcia fue tras ella y la observó mientras se servía café. Al darse la vuelta arqueó las cejas.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces preocupada.

-¿Preocupada? –Cuestionó ladeando la cabeza, en clara señal de confusión.

-Sí, señorita Prentiss. Preocupada. Estabas inmersa en tus pensamientos y hacías eso que haces con la boca cuando algo te inquieta. –Eso era lo que le faltaba por oír. ¡García la estaba analizando!

-¿Qué es lo que hago exactamente? –García imitó el gesto. _"Me lo apunto"_ -¡Yo no hago eso! Y no estoy preocupada, solo pensaba en si me quedaban sales de baño para esta noche.

-Ya… ¿Esto no tendrá que ver con un hombre?

-¿Con un hombre? –_"Penélope García, nueva perfiladora de la UAC."_ –PG para el carro. –Dijo alzando la mano para captar su atención. -¿Esto es por lo de que no quiero ir al cine hoy? ¿Tan raro es que quiera relajarme en mi casa con un baño y un buen libro?

-Está bien, tú ganas. Pero a mí no me engañas. –Se giró y se marchó a su cueva a trabajar. Emily suspiró resignada. Por lo visto su estado de ánimo era más evidente de lo que ella creía.

* * *

Siguió trabajando hasta tarde, viendo a sus compañeros marcharse antes que ella. Hotch aún seguía en su despacho y todavía no le había dicho nada más sobre su cita. De hecho, parecía muy ocupado con el papeleo. Decidió acercarse y llamar a la puerta para captar su atención.

-Hotch, me voy ya. –Él miró el reloj y frunció el ceño. Había estado tan inmerso en el trabajo que no había reparado en la hora.

-Vaya… No sabía que era tan tarde. –Emily le observó con detenimiento. Algo le decía que realmente si lo sabía y entendió que simplemente había estado evitando el momento. _"Fantástico…"_ Pensó sarcásticamente.

-Será mejor que la conversación que tenemos pendiente la dejemos para otro momento.

-No, espera. –Bajó la mirada tratando de encontrar las palabras. Finalmente se levantó mientras ella le estudiaba. Cerró las persianas e hizo que pasara cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –Podemos hablar ahora. –Eso no le daba buena espina. Antes no quería hablar en el despacho y ahora sí.

-Tú dirás. –Dijo con frialdad.

-Lo que pasó el otro día fue… incorrecto.

-¿Incorrecto? –Cuestionó a la defensiva. Hotch la miró para que le dejara explicarse.

-Estábamos en un caso, podría haber sucedido algo terrible…

-¿De verdad crees que eso influyó en algo? ¿Crees que si no me hubieras besado ese hombre seguiría vivo? –El semblante de Hotch se endureció.

-No. Creo que esto es una complicación.

-¿A qué te refieres con "esto"? –Empezaba a enfadarle su actitud. Hotch vaciló. –Ya veo. Ni si quiera sabes que nombre darle.

-Emily, por favor...

-No. Primero me besas y luego me ignoras. ¿Por qué no me dices lo que sientes?

-Está bien. –Se sentó en el sofá y esperó a que ella le imitara. –La echo de menos. –Emily notó como se le formó un nudo en la garganta. No era de ella de quien hablaba. –No sé lo que me pasa, solo sé que estar contigo hace que me olvide de lo solo que me siento a veces y de que echo de menos a Haley.

-Es normal que la eches de menos, siempre lo harás. Además, ha pasado poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué eres condescendiente? –Emily bufó.

-¿Y tú por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué me besas para luego alejarme de ti?

-No está bien mentirle al equipo. –Respondió evadiendo la pregunta. Emily dejó escapar una risa amarga.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que les contemos la verdad? –Sus palabras iban cargadas de rencor. Se levantó de ese maldito sofá. –Si lo que quieres es que sigamos siendo solo compañeros así será…

-Emily, tú eres más que una compañera para mí. –Dijo imitándola y agarrándola del brazo para que no se fuera.

-¿Y qué soy para ti, Aaron? ¿Una subordinada con la que coqueteas a escondidas? ¿Una compañera de trabajo a la que le permites llamarte por tu nombre de pila? ¿O quizás una simple aventura?

-¿Eso es lo que piensas? –Emily no se movió.

-No, eso es lo que parece que piensas tú. –Intentó que no se le rompiera la voz y bajó la mirada. En ese momento no se sentía precisamente como la mujer más fuerte y valiente.

-Tú has estado a mi lado en los peores momentos, tú me has llevado los mejores tallarines de la ciudad al hospital, tú hiciste el ridículo para que Dave organizara una fiesta y tú me convenciste de ir con Jack a ella. Gracias a ti, mi hijo sonrió en Navidad y gracias a tu fuerza he podido mantenerme en pie. –Las palabras de Hotch hicieron que las lágrimas empezaran a agolparse en sus ojos. –Me gusta tu compañía y te necesito. Puede que no tenga demasiado claro lo que siento, pero lo que sí sé es que no quiero renunciar a eso. –Emily no sabía qué decir. Hotch no tenía claros sus sentimientos pero ella sí. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

-¿Me estás pidiendo tiempo? –Preguntó tratando de interpretar sus palabras. Hotch la miró confuso, parecía no saber qué contestar. Ella necesitaba respuestas y él no se las estaba dando. Le analizó, parecía que tenía una pesada carga sobre sus hombros.

-Te estoy pidiendo comprensión. –Una cínica sonrisa se formó en su pálido rostro.

-Yo te comprendo. Pero me pides que me resigne a aspirar a una aventura que no ponga en peligro nuestro trabajo.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pues ha sonado a eso. –Contestó desviando su mirada. Hotch se acercó a ella y levantó su rostro con suavidad tomándola por el mentón.

-Es pronto, Emily.

-Ya lo sé. No es eso lo que me preocupa. Es que una vez llegado el momento encontrarás otra excusa para que sigamos en la misma situación: el trabajo, el equipo, el poco tiempo libre o las mentiras… -Hotch suspiró con resignación. -Lo siento Aaron, pero yo no quiero ser una complicación. –Acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta y salió, recogió sus cosas y con pasó ávido se marchó de la oficina ignorando la llamada de Hotch.

Desde luego, esa era la peor cita-no-cita que había tenido nunca.

* * *

_**N/A**_: _La autora de este fic asumirá todos los tomatazos, insultos y críticas por este capítulo. Entiende el odio de los lectores, ya le han empezado a pitar los oídos y ha adquirido un chubasquero para que su madre no se manche de mierda cuando defequéis sobre ella. El próximo martes se dispondrá a concluir con EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. ¿Apuestas sobre lo que pasará? ¿Reaccionará Hotch? ¿Por qué se ha arrepentido?_

_Saludos!_


	20. La dama de hierro (5x23 y 5x24)

_**N/A**: Llegó el ansiado momento. Os dejo con el capítulo final de MIENTRAS PASAN LAS HORAS, esta historia que nos ha acompañado durante semanas como si fuera un episodio de Mentes Criminales. No puedo dejar de agradecer vuestros comentarios, elogios y el enorme cariño que he recibido por parte de muchos lectores. A todos vosotros: los que siempre estáis ahí, los que hacéis un hueco en vuestra ocupada vida para leer y escribir un comentario que siempre me alegra y los que leéis desde las sombras sin pronunciaros (pero que comentaréis después de leer este capítulo porque sois muy buena gente) os dedico este final y espero que os guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 20: La dama de hierro**

Pocas veces en su vida Aaron Hotchner había estado tan incómodo. El atasco era eterno, las luces de la ciudad se habían apagado sin más y el claxon de los demás coches era casi ensordecedor. Perseguían a un asesino en serie que atacaba en la oscuridad y se habían topado con un atasco que se extendía por kilómetros. Estaban parados. Pero eso no era lo peor… Lo peor era que quien se encontraba a su lado era Prentiss.

Después de la conversación que mantuvieron en el despacho intentó hablar con ella. La llamó, la escribió e incluso la interceptó para poder hablar, pero por más que lo intentó no consiguió nada. Ella permanecía fría y hacía como si no pasara nada, le evitaba y cada vez que intentaba acercarse se excusaba diciendo que _"estaba muy ocupada con el trabajo"_.

-Reid, estamos en un atasco, se ha ido la luz.

-Aquí también pero hay generadores. Se ha ido en toda la ciudad.

-Llama Morgan por la otra línea, vamos a casa de Christine.

-Con una población de ocho millones de habitantes es cuestión de tiempo que se vaya la cobertu…

-¿Reid, me oyes? Vaya… -Se quejó sosteniendo el teléfono móvil. –Genial… -Se quedó mirando por la ventana, intentando mantener la atención en el tráfico.

Hotch podía notar su tensión. Se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar en clara señal de nerviosismo y esquivaba su mirada. Él también estaba incómodo, y aunque de vez en cuando la miraba, intentaba concentrarse en la carretera. Ambos miraban el móvil cada minuto y Emily empezó a intentar llamar a sus compañeros. Nada. Con el apagón no había cobertura.

-¡Mierda! –Exclamó la morena descargando su frustración contra el salpicadero con un golpe seco.

-El coche no tiene la culpa de que no haya cobertura. –Comentó mirándola. Emily le miró con cautela pero no pronunció palabra. –¿Vas a evitarme incluso si estamos encerrados en un coche durante horas? –Silencio. Hotch suspiró. –Está bien. –Avanzaron unos metros y ella seguía mirando hacia delante con solemnidad. –Emily. –No hubo respuesta. –Prentiss. –Esta vez giró su cabeza para mirarle.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó secamente. Hotch tenía la sensación de que quería patearle el culo y sin duda, razones no le faltaban.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó con pesar. Ella le miró impasible.

-Vale. –_"Eso es malo."_

-Si lo que quieres es que me dirija a ti solo profesionalmente, eso es lo que haré. –Pudo notar una breve vacilación, pero seguía con su máscara de frialdad.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quiero. –Contestó mirando al frente. Su tono no era duro, no había dolor o rencor, simplemente frialdad. Eso fue lo que más le impresionó. Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Emily le miró de nuevo. –Es hora de que avances. –Dijo haciendo un gesto a la carretera.

Irónico. A veces no sabía si lo decía adrede o sus palabras eran casuales_. "Ella siempre sabe qué decir."_

-Emily…

-Prentiss. –Corrigió haciendo que él suspirara resignado. Decidió que era mejor no hablar. Tardaron un buen rato en llegar a casa de la hermana de Spicer. Allí vieron que el SUDES se había llevado a la hermana y a la hija del detective y llegaron a la conclusión de que Morgan y el propio Spicer les habrían seguido hasta Santa Monica, donde había empezado todo hacía 26 años.

Y de nuevo un trayecto con ella al lado, en silencio. Entre la preocupación que sentía por Morgan, el calor y la tensión en el coche se le había puesto un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Para colmo el tráfico seguía siendo algo denso. Notó como Emily se movió a su lado y se quitó el chaleco antibalas. No pudo evitar distraerse en su silueta. Le encantaba esa camiseta roja que se ceñía tan bien a su cuerpo. Lo echaba de menos. Añoraba el suave tacto de su piel y el aroma a manzana y café. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podían dejar las cosas como hacía un año? Pero claro, no todo era tan sencillo. Enterarse de la red de mentiras que se estaban gestando a su alrededor con tal de que no les descubrieran le echó hacia atrás. No podían mentirle al equipo. Y en cuanto a decirles la verdad... ni siquiera estaba preparado para llevar lo que fuera que tuviera con Emily un paso más allá, mucho menos para contarles a sus subordinados lo que pasaba entre ellos. Trabajaban juntos y no podían mantener una relación tan íntima. No podían dejarse llevar durante un caso mientras un SUDES atacaba a una víctima.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente y volvió a intentar por enésima vez comunicarse con el sujeto de su angustia.

-Sé que no es el momento, por eso me gustaría que habláramos cuando lleguemos a Quantico.

-No hace falta, no quiero ser una complicación. –Empezaba a enfadarle su actitud.

-Se supone que somos adultos, Emily.

-Prentiss.

-¿Vas a seguir con este juego durante mucho tiempo o solo lo haces por fastidiarme? –Por primera vez su tono se volvió duro. Ella le miró.

-Lo único que quiero es acabar con este caso. –Respondió lacónica.

-¿Con el del SUDES o con lo nuestro?

-Creía que no había un _"nuestro." –_Hotch bufó ante su réplica.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos para otro momento en el que no estés a la defensiva.

-Sí, señor. –Murmuró en tono sarcástico.

Resultaba frustrante pero entendía su actitud. No había sido honesto con ella antes pero le había dicho las cosas tal y como eran. Quizás no debió invitarla a pasar a su habitación en Alaska y mucho menos besarla, pero no pudo evitarlo, se sentía tremendamente atraído, era una fuerza superior a él. No fue nada prudente y eso no era propio de él, pero cada vez que la miraba quería hacerlo. Ella hacía que por un momento se olvidara de la tristeza que sentía cada vez que se quedaba solo después de acostar a Jack.

Por suerte el tráfico empezó a fluir más rápido y pudieron llegar a Santa Monica, aunque demasiado tarde...

* * *

El príncipe de la oscuridad ya había matado a Spicer y había secuestrado a su hija. Morgan estaba herido y lo había presenciado todo. El SUDES violó y apaleó a la hermana del detective dejándola al borde de la muerte. Emily se apresuró a ir en la ambulancia con ella después de mostrar su preocupación por Morgan.

No estaba bien, incluso le había gritado a García. Estaba furioso y podía sentir la impotencia en su mirada. Apareció un brillo de culpabilidad que nunca antes había visto en los ojos de su subordinado. Odiaba verle así, le recordaba a él cuando pasó lo de Foyet.

Gracias al trabajo conjunto de su equipo pudieron descubrir la identidad del SUDES, encontraron una forma de comunicarse con él y las sinceras palabras de JJ hicieron que liberara a Ellie. Morgan hizo el resto, no podía negarle el detenerle. Pero el lado malo se lo llevó la pequeña Ellie, que tras la muerte de su tía se quedó sola.

En el jet, Morgan se sentó solo y se puso los cascos. Estaba visiblemente afectado por el caso. Iba a ser un viaje largo, Emily odiaba los vuelos de más de cinco horas. Evaluó la posición de los demás. Reid y Rossi se sentaron juntos en los asientos de cuatro, con la mesa por medio; JJ tomó asiento en el sofá y cogió una manta para echarse un rato, también se la notaba afectada, le había costado pronunciar su discurso pero su intervención había sido determinante para el caso. Se encontró con la mirada de Hotch, que permanecía de pie en la cocina. Prefería sentarse con Morgan que aguantar la mirada de su jefe sobre ella. Había habido demasiada tensión entre ambos durante ese caso.

-Hey. –Saludó a Morgan, quien se quitó los cascos para prestarla atención. -¿Cómo estás? –Derek miró pensativo por la ventana.

-Cuando estaba en esa habitación tuve miedo. No dejé que se notara, pero tuve miedo de que matara a esa niña. Y tuve que prometerle a su tía que la rescataría. –Hizo una pausa larga. –No puedo llegar a imaginar lo que sintió Hotch cuando Foyet amenazó a su familia y tuvo que prometerle a Haley que le enseñaría a Jack lo que es el amor. –Emily bajó la mirada.

-¿Qué va a ser de Ellie? –Preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Irá con una familia de acogida e intentará seguir adelante.

-Al menos no estará sola. Es fuerte, saldrá adelante. -Acarició su mano intentando consolarle hasta que Morgan le devolvió el apretón. Finalmente sonrió y aunque era una sonrisa tan triste como impropia de él, estaba cargada de gratitud.

* * *

El vuelo transcurrió sin complicaciones y bastante tranquilo. A llegar a Quantico era la una de la madrugada. JJ fue la primera en marcharse, seguida por Morgan, Reid y Hotch. Ella se puso a acabar un informe. Había dormido durante gran parte del vuelo y no tenía mucho sueño. Al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Dave.

-¿Te apetece un trago de mi mejor whiskey? –Emily sonrió; ahora mismo le vendría muy bien una copa. Se levantó y ambos se sentaron en su sofá con un vaso de su carísima botella de whiskey escocés de importación.

-Ha sido un caso duro.

-Sí… Por eso necesitaba esto. –Dijo él brindando su copa con la de ella. –Es la ventaja de quedarnos hasta tarde. –Emily asintió dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Sin duda. –Permanecieron un minuto en silencio disfrutando de ese momento.

-Es curioso pero echo la vista atrás y me doy cuenta de lo rápido que ha pasado mi vida. _–"Genial… Rossi trascendental modo ON."_ –Parece que fue hace nada cuando Gideon y yo resolvíamos casos entre cuatro paredes. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces... Ahora somos un equipo con tecnología punta y un jet. Si me hubieran dicho que esta unidad llegaría a tener un avión privado que no financiara yo no me lo habría creído. –Emily rió.

-¿Cómo eras de joven? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

Dave sonrió y se levantó, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó una vieja fotografía que le entregó al volver junto a ella. Emily arqueó las cejas. Dos hombres de menos de treinta años se encontraban frente a una cabaña de madera. Sonrió al reconocer a ese hombre de pelo rizado y mirada astuta, aunque sin ese brillo de tristeza que tenía cuando ella le conoció. Incluso vestía igual, con una camisa bajo un jersey y una chaqueta. Al lado de Jason Gideon se encontraba un joven apuesto, con un traje impecable y una sonrisa confiada, aunque no arrogante. Emily tenía que reconocer que ahora entendía los rumores que todavía corrían por la central sobre David Rossi.

-Vaya… Cómo has cambiado… -Dave frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás diciendo que ya no conservo mi atractivo? –Preguntó irritado arrebatándole la foto.

-Te tomaba el pelo. Eras un hombre guapísimo, sigues conservando el porte y tu melancólica mirada. –Volvió a sentarse a su lado. –Me habría gustado conocer mejor a Gideon. Se fue demasiado pronto.

-Es un gran hombre. No cambió mucho a lo largo del tiempo.

-Pero en esa foto no tiene el brillo triste en los ojos que tenía cuando yo le conocí. –Dave asintió.

-Se volvió algo neurótico y los casos le pasaron factura. –Emily hizo una mueca de disgusto, preguntándose si todos ellos tendrían la misma expresión que Gideon en unos años. Era un pensamiento desolador. –Recuerdo que de vez en cuando hacíamos lo que estamos haciendo tú y yo en este momento. No hacía falta ni que habláramos, simplemente bebíamos una copa mientras jugábamos una partida al ajedrez. Acabé aborreciéndolo un poco porque me ganaba casi siempre, pero a veces lo echo de menos. –Emily sonrió con nostalgia. – Él solía decir que se podía conocer a una persona por su manera de jugar al ajedrez. –Un recuerdo se le vino a la memoria.

_FLASHBACK_

_Apenas habían pasado tres meses desde su incorporación a la UAC. Se encontraban en el avión de vuelta de un caso. Frente a ella, JJ y Reid también dormían y Morgan se había tumbado en el sofá con sus cascos para descansar. Estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida por un largo rato, pero la visión en sueños de una mirada tan azul como el mar la despertó. Se quedó paralizada por un momento y entonces escuchó la profunda voz de Jason Gideon no muy lejos de donde se encontraba; sin embargo, fingió seguir dormida y escuchó lo que decía con calma._

_-Jaque mate. –Dijo el mayor._

_-Lo sabía desde hace tres movimientos. –La voz de Hotch parecía tranquila. –Creo que he perdido práctica._

_-Se puede conocer a una persona por su forma de jugar al ajedrez._

_-¿Eso crees?–Podía notar algo de escepticismo en su voz._

_-Tú por ejemplo, eres paciente en el juego, te gusta observar los movimientos de tu adversario y posicionarte esperando el momento adecuado. Proteges bien tus fichas y te cuesta sacrificarlas, aunque sean peones. A veces te arrepientas de tus movimientos pero sigues adelante, cambias el juego y aunque sepas que vas a perder no te retiras. A veces ganas y a veces pierdes. –Emily se esforzó pero no oyó la respuesta de Hotch. –Morgan tiene un juego agresivo, cree que la mejor manera de ganar es arrebatándole todas las fichas a su contrincante. Poco a poco. Su comienzo es paciente pero agresivo, sin embargo, a medida que avanza pierde la paciencia y tampoco se retira si ve que va a perder._

_-Morgan es más de póker. –Pudo imaginarse la media sonrisa en el rostro de Gideon._

_-En cuanto a JJ, simplemente no juega._

_-¿Y?_

_-No tiene nada que esconder, sin embargo no le gusta que le hagan un perfil. Es inteligente, sabe que puede ser analizada por su forma de jugar y por eso no juega. –Hizo una pausa mientras Gideon volvía a colocar las fichas en su posición inicial. –Y luego está Spencer. Es un chico brillante capaz de hacer grandes cosas, con todas las jugadas posibles en su cabeza…_

_-Pero no te gana._

_-Por miedo._

_-¿Miedo? –Cuestionó Hotchner._

_-Soy una figura paternal para él. Tiene miedo de ganar porque cuando lo haga habrá superado al maestro y sabrá que ya es hora de seguir adelante sin mí. Todavía no ha superado el abandono de su padre y cree que no está preparado para ganarme, pero ese momento está más cerca de lo que él piensa. –Se hizo una pausa en la que Emily tuvo la extraña sensación de notar dos pares de ojos puestos en ella._

_-¿Y qué me dices de Prentiss? –Dijo en un tono prácticamente inaudible. Ella no se sobresaltó, simplemente hizo que seguía dormida ajena a su conversación. Los dos hombres no parecieron darse cuenta, por algo había sido una espía para la Interpol._

_-Me desconcierta. –Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharles._

_-A mí también, pero no he jugado con ella._

_-No se debe jugar con una mujer como ella. Esconde algo, algo que se me escapa. Juega con una estrategia que no encaja en una mujer con su experiencia. Ella controla el juego, aunque intenta que no se note porque es astuta y le importa lo que el adversario piense de ella, pero le importa aún más como la vean los que están de su parte._

_-¿Crees que no debo confiar en ella? –El mayor se tomó unos segundos, meditando su respuesta._

_-No, creo que es leal y digna de tu confianza, pero esconde algo oscuro._

_-Parece que te ha impresionado._

_-Es la que más veces me ha ganado al ajedrez. –Hubo un silencio y volvió a notar sus miradas encima de ella._

_-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-_

-Yo le ganaba al ajedrez. –Dave la miró impresionado pero su expresión cambió rápidamente y sonrió como si en el fondo lo esperara. –Cuando le hacía jaque mate sonreía de esa manera tan particular que tenía.

-Era la sonrisa que ponía cuando algo o alguien le impresionaba. –Un sentimiento de orgullo la invadió por un momento. Impresionar a Jason Gideon no era algo sencillo. Seguramente la veía como un reto y por eso le gustaba jugar contra ella, porque quería descubrir lo que escondía.

-Una vez le oí decir que yo le desconcertaba. –Confesó bajando la mirada.

-Supongo que no esperaba que una mujer con tu experiencia le venciera. –Dijo mirando su vaso. A Hotch también le había desconcertado y sin embargo Dave parecía ajeno a eso. Nunca había dudado de ella ni había actuado como si le desconcertara. Tal vez fuera porque cuando él volvió a la unidad, ella ya estaba asentada en el equipo y era una más. –En realidad no me extraña que le ganaras, eres paciente, fría y astuta, totalmente racional.

-Parece que estés hablando de un témpano de hielo en lugar de mí. –Dijo con media sonrisa.

-No me has dejado acabar. También tienes un lado emocional y pones el corazón en lo que te importa.

-Eso suena terriblemente cursi.

-A veces soy terriblemente cursi. –Comentó dejando escapar una carcajada. Se quedaron un minuto en silencio. –Últimamente te he notado extraña. ¿Va todo bien?

-Todo bien, aunque echo de menos algo de tiempo libre.

-Quizás debas tomarte unas vacaciones este verano.

-Tal vez lo haga. –Acabó su bebida de un trago. –Estaría bien volver a visitar Italia. –Dave se levantó y guardó la botella en un armario. –Ya es tarde. Gracias por la copa, David, y por la conversación.

-No hay de qué, niña. Mi despacho está a tu disposición siempre que lo necesites. Descansa.

-Tú también. Buenas noches.

Emily cogió el coche y condujo bajo el estrellado cielo de Columbia. En Washington no se podían ver muchas estrellas por la contaminación lumínica, pero desde la I-95 podían vislumbrarse un buen puñado. Prefirió poner la radio para no pensar en lo sucedido en los últimos días, ni siquiera había llorado por Hotch, estaba tan molesta que prefería no pensar en él.

Son las 3 en punto en Washington del 28 de mayo. Les recordamos que…

28 de Mayo. Ya hacía más de un año del ataque de Foyet a Hotch. Es más, hacía un año que había descubierto que estaba enamorada de él. Se había cumplido el aniversario de uno de los días más horribles de su vida y ni siquiera se había dignado a hablar con él. ¿Estaba siendo justa?

Y ahí estaba ella, tras 40 minutos dando vueltas por la ciudad y por su mente, se encontraba frente al apartamento de Hotch. Seguramente Jack no estaría en casa. Sabía que cuando tenían un caso y él volvía tarde a casa, el pequeño se quedaba a dormir con su tía. Apoyó su cabeza en el volante. _"Totalmente racional pero con un lado emocional."_ Levantó la cabeza mirando en dirección al piso de Hotch con una amarga sonrisa. Esperó mientras pasaban las horas, pensando en si debía o no entrar, recordando todo por lo que habían pasado ese año.

Pero finalmente desistió. No quería enfrentarse a él más, no por el momento. Ella tenía posicionadas todas las fichas en su tablero, ahora le tocaba mover a él. Lo único que tenía claro Emily es que no se retiraría, porque ella siempre jugaba hasta el final, aunque supiera que iba a perder.

-Creo que lo de adoptar un gato empieza a parecerme una buena idea…

_CONTINUARÁ_

* * *

_**N/A**: Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y si queréis seguir compartiendo este camino con Hotch, Emily y el resto del equipo, no dudéis en seguir con la continuación que se situará durante la sexta temporada y que tendrá el original título de **SIN SALIDA**. Y ahora tengo una mala y una buena noticia... ¿Cuál queréis leer antes? Vale, vale, la mala primero: Estoy atascada con el fic y no publicaré hasta noviembre. ¿La buena? Que mientras tanto publicaré un fic que ya tenía guardado para casos de emergencia, y que estoy segura que os encantará. Un caso nuevo, un pueblo embrujado y nuestros chicos dándose unos sustitos que os encantarán._

_Y ahora sí... hablemos de reviews... Porque a menos que no comente ni Peter... ¡HEMOS SUPERADO LOS 100! (Weeeee, aplausos, confetti, fiesta en casa de Dave) __Si eres ese que siempre lee desde las sombras acariciando un gato malignamente me conformo con que escribas un "miauuu" o mejor un "Wow". Si no, anímate a darme tu opinión._

_1\. ¿Qué os ha parecido el final? / 2. ¿Ha estado este fic a la altura de Lo que pasa en las Vegas...? / 3. ¿Qué habéis echado de menos? / 4. ¿Qué capítulo o momento del fic os ha gustado más? / 5. ¿Qué pensáis que pasará? / 6. ¿Qué queréis que pase? _

_Ya sabes, si quieres continuación antes de noviembre, dejar un **review** tu debes. _

_Hasta entonces, gracias por leer y un abrazo._

_Ana-list._


End file.
